Unexpected
by Krysana
Summary: Yaoi, Aya x Ken, Yuriko's back to get married and Weiss are providing bodyguard services to them as part of a mission. Ken's secretly in love with Aya, but what does Aya feel? (Chap 9 Update! Yohji and Omi need to talk) [9 of ?, Incomplete]
1. New Mission

Unexpected  
  
A Weiss Kruez fan fiction  
  
By Krysana  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Aya nor Ken belong to me. And that's how it should be, 'cause they belong to each other! Weiss belongs to the great Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiss (whoever they are).   
  
Summary: Yuriko's back in Japan to get married (don't worry – it's not to Ken!) and Weiss need to provide bodyguard services to them as part of a mission. Ken's secretly in love with Aya, but what does Aya feel?  
  
Pairing/s: Aya/Ken  
  
Notes: Yaoi. Ken POV. This fic's timeframe is somewhere after Yuriko and before Aya-chan wakes up. I've stretched the timeframe out, so it's been a year since Yuriko left Japan.  
  
Big thanks to Moonraven who encourages my slow writing and listens to my Koyasu-sama obsession!  
  
As always, R&R is appreciated by the author.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1   
  
The alarm clock beeped loudly in the stillness of the morning. Ken groaned as he reached out a hand to turn it off. Was it morning already? He was so damn tired. And those dreams were starting to become way too realistic. Today the alarm clock had gone off just as he was being pinned to the wall by his imaginary lover. His back was hard against the bricks as a slim toned body pressed closer and closer moving sinuously, grinding a welcoming hardness against his own groin. Firm lips and eager tongue exploring his mouth and a slightly callused hand caressing his nipples. And then the alarm clock had gone off. Damn.  
  
Ken shook his head wryly. This had been going on for some time now, how long was it now? When had his feelings changed from comradeship and friendship to… love? But there was no chance that Aya would ever look at him in the same way and return his feelings. Aya was beautiful and sexy with violet eyes and striking red hair with those fascinating eartails that Ken wanted to touch and see if they were as soft as they looked. Aya was a hard worker and field leader, but he was fair and would never ask anyone to do something that he wouldn't do himself.   
  
However Aya was also cool and aloof, keeping to himself, a perfect assassin for Kritiker. And he thought Ken was an idiot who was clumsy and messy. That wasn't without justification. Whenever Aya was around, Ken would inevitably become flustered and then he would drop stuff or say silly things. And so he wasn't the world's cleanest person and his room was a little disorganised? Ken knew where things were (mostly) and he just wasn't obsessed with neatness unlike others he could mention.   
  
Still Aya wasn't as icy as he was when he had arrived on their doorstep with Birman on that fateful day, but the relationship between him and the other members of Weiss was nowhere close to what the other three shared. Yohji the playboy and Omi the schoolboy bishounen, they were like Ken's brothers. But Ken didn't want Aya as a brother and it was proving to be hard to get past the barriers that the stoic redhead had built around himself.   
  
Ken thought Aya was melting, just very slightly, but hey it was a start huh? Now Aya didn't ignore everyone all the time and he would even come and watch television with them occasionally. Who would have guessed that Aya liked to watch Iron Chef?   
  
Aya would even listen to Ken's ramblings in the shop when they were working together and occasionally make a rare comment. Ken couldn't stand silence, he was a talker. So Ken chatted about Yohji, Omi, the current day's work, how much the fangirls annoyed him (when they weren't around of course), the latest soccer game he'd watched, what the kids he coached soccer where up to, what he'd bought at the mall last week, the last mess that Yohji had made in the kitchen when it was the blonde's turn to cook dinner and other such things.   
  
At first, Ken thought Aya was ignoring him until Aya had made a comment about something he said and he realised that the other man had been listening to him after all. Now it was a habit that the two of them had gotten into but Aya wouldn't say as much when Yohji and Omi were also working. Ken liked to think that he was special, but then Yohji or Omi talked a hell of a lot more than Aya, so maybe Aya felt he didn't need to waste his breath. But whenever Ken thought about his latest shift with Aya, no matter how inane the conversation had been, the warm feeling inside of him just couldn't be denied.  
  
The clock beeped as the sleep function kicked in, ringing every 5 minutes after the initial alarm. Ken needed the sleep function else he'd go back to sleep and then he'd miss his morning run and have to do his workout in the gym set up upstairs. It was a simple room, cardio and weight machines on one side, free space taking up two thirds of the room. Ken used to enjoy working out in that room, until Aya had come along and decided that a morning workout would suit him at the same time as Ken. Aya practicing his kendo moves was a sight to behold. Slim and elegant, Aya moving the katana as an extension of himself, deadly and beautiful together at once, much like the man himself.   
  
One day a few weeks ago, Aya had removed his shirt after his warm-up. It was summer and the weather was hot. This was too much for Ken, the pale expanse of skin on the half naked redhead, so near but yet so far. He'd made some excuse and left the room before Aya could notice the sudden change in his physical condition.   
  
From that time on, he'd changed his exercise routine to a morning run with weights every second day in the afternoon. He used the excuse of enjoying the fresh air and nobody had questioned him. Ken didn't know what Aya thought when suddenly he had stopped working out in the gym, but since Aya didn't say anything to him, Ken thought he didn't care much anyway. And besides it was no big deal. Everyone changed their exercise routines. But the dreams still came nightly, and there was a familiar redhead who now appeared half naked in them, tormenting him and causing him to wake up needy with a full erection.  
  
So Ken got up and went for his run, controlling his body's urges and just ran until he was exhausted and dripping sweat. Returning home, he showered and dressed for his morning shift in the Koneko. Assassins who moonlighted as florists – he'd like to know who in Kritiker had thought of the bloody idea.  
  
Breakfast was ready and on the table waiting when he arrived at the kitchen. Omi was a bit of a mother-hen. The young blonde had cooked breakfast this morning and had prepared a traditional Japanese breakfast of rice, miso and fish. Ken's first thought was that Aya would be pleased as this was his preferred morning meal. Yohji liked Western style breakfasts, waffles and pancakes whilst Ken was more into healthy food from his time of being a professional athlete, so he liked eggs, cereal and fruit. Ken always wondered why Omi bothered but if it made Omi happy then who was he to deny him?  
  
Soon afterwards Aya entered the kitchen, followed closely by Yohji. Breakfast passed quickly. Yohji wasn't awake yet without the addition of several strong cups of coffee. Aya never talked much to begin with and Omi had to run off to school after eating.  
  
The day progressed to be pretty much another ordinary day at the Koneko flower shop. During the day, they worked on ordered arrangements as well as tending to the passing business. Ken did the deliveries and Yohji tried to get out of working as much as he could. Which wasn't much when Aya was also working, but you had to give the man credit for trying. Ken wasn't sure how many smoking breaks Yohji took and he always wondered how Yohji could smoke so much and still maintain the aerobic fitness required for an elite assassin.  
  
Ken groaned as he looked at the clock. It was nearly time for school to finish and the shop seemed to attract millions of fangirls who massed around their favourite florist, chattering, laughing and trying to get some personal attention. Sometimes they even bought things which made Aya happy.  
  
Ken was generally annoyed by the hindrances but secretly deep inside he was amazed that he had as many followers as the other three males. Aya was beautiful so it was a given that he would be popular. Add in his cool no-nonsense persona and there was a challenge no girl would resist to be the one to melt his icy exterior. And Yohji, he was sexy, flirtatious and handsome. He was smooth and charming and always knew exactly what to say to all the girls. Lastly there was Omi who was so kawaii with those big blue eyes and ever cheerful demeanour. Ken had yet to meet someone who could withstand Omi's eyes when the boy was trying to get his way. And that left Ken. He would describe himself as athletic, brown haired, blue eyes. A bit short tempered, hard worker, soccer coach, nothing special really.   
  
After the dreaded hour had come and the expected crush had eventuated, Ken found himself swamped helping some girls who were actually buying flowers. Unfortunately for him, the girls were highly indecisive and asked him questions about every flower on display. "Ken-san, do you have this flower in any other colour?" He was beginning to suspect it was all a ploy to occupy as much of his time as possible. One of the girls, what was her name, Michiko, Mika or something, put her hand on his arm as she gazed adoringly up at him. Ken gritted his teeth and pasted on a smile as he answered the mindless questions.  
  
"If you aren't buying something, then get out!" Aya yelled from his position behind the counter as he glared at the giggling girls near him. Of course, the girls ignored him, "Oh isn't Aya-san so sexy when he yells!" and continued their questions, comments and not-so-innocent touches where possible. Ken did note that some of Omi's fanclub were giving apprehensive looks at the frowning redhead.  
  
Omi, after returning from school, was trying unsuccessfully to move some of the outside plants into the storeroom. He had been cornered by a large group of schoolgirls who kept trying to help him in his duties. They were arguing over who would be the one to help him. "Maa maa, it's okay, I wouldn't want any of you girls to get your hands dirty," he said trying to placate them and escape them at the same time.  
  
Out of the four men, Yohji was the happiest, flirting with the clientele and making dates with those that were over the age of eighteen. "So Rika-chan, it's your birthday tomorrow? Look like I'll be taking you out tomorrow night then. Are you ready for the experience of a lifetime?" Ken could well imagine the seductive smile that Yohji would be giving the girl and it made him smile. Yohji was so predictable sometimes.  
  
At last the time on the clock was 6pm. The sign was turned to Closed and the shutter was pulled down in relief by Ken.  
  
However a pair of red sandals worn with white socks appeared in view just before the shutter could touch the ground. There was no mistaking that strange footwear accompanied by a series of sharp raps on the shutter.  
  
"Manx. Damn. And here I was looking forward to a nice quiet night," Ken grumbled to himself as he let the red-haired Kritiker agent into the store.  
  
"Siberian," Manx smiled at the disgruntled look on Ken's face overhearing his comment, "Good evening to you too. Go and call the others, I'll be waiting in the basement."  
  
After letting his teammates know that Manx was waiting, Ken settled onto the sofa to wait for the next mission's details. Omi entered the basement first, calling out a happy greeting to Manx, and settling on the sofa next to Ken. Aya was close on his heels. He nodded to Manx and assumed his standard position next to the wall. Yohji was last. As always, he couldn't resist flirting with the Kritiker secretary. "Manx, you couldn't stay away from me for even one week? You could have just told me, y'know. So what are you doing after this, babe?"  
  
Manx ignored him and pressed the button on the remote control and the video screen lit up with an image of Persia.  
  
"Weiss, today there is a slightly different mission for you. Hiroshi Kawasaki, the head of Kawasaki Motors has been receiving threatening messages over the past weeks. It seems he had been lured into meetings he thought were genuine with politician Yoshihito Sato. Sato has recently been discovered to have connections to an international drug cartel and links to the gang Black Devils. He has since gone into hiding, with his underworld connections. Kawasaki-san is concerned for his family especially as his youngest son is getting married next week. From the messages received, the specific threats are against the young couple. There may be a kidnapping attempt anytime up to and including the wedding. Weiss apart from your normal duties in regards to Sato, you will also be providing bodyguard services to the Kawasaki family until the threat has been negated. Hunters of the light, do not let these dark beasts destroy the future of this family."  
  
Manx switched the lights on. "Are you all in?"  
  
Everyone nodded and Manx handed out the folders to each of them.  
  
"So we have to take out Sato and babysit the young couple, huh?" asked Yohji.  
  
Manx nodded. "Correct, but as they are about your age, it should be easy to make it appear as if you were friends, rather than bodyguards. I must stress that this will be a very high profile society wedding. Kawasaki has been prominent in the media lately with his support for harsher penalties for drug offences. The sooner we can remove Sato, and if possible, the head of Black Devils the better. Only two of you will need to be with the couple, and only when they need to be out of the family home. I was thinking Omi would do the research and determine where Sato could be located. The other person can monitor the security arrangements for the house and wedding location and provide backup to the others. I'll leave you to organise yourselves as you see fit. The Kawasaki family has been briefed and I'll be over tomorrow morning to take you for introductions and so schedules can be organised. Omi, please report to me on your arrangements tomorrow."  
  
As Manx left, Ken flipped open his folder and skimmed the page on Koichi Kawasaki then turned to read the next page about the intended bride. The photo was of a familiar face.  
  
"Yuriko Asou…" he murmured to himself.  
  
Aya looked sharply at him. "Do you know this girl, Ken?"   
  
Yohji and Omi turned to Ken expectantly.  
  
"She's the girl I met when we were involved in the mission with that Freude water. She went to Australia and I never heard from her again."  
  
"That's good Ken-kun. That will make it much easier for you to be around her then. We won't have to pretend friendship, because it'll be genuine. You can be the bodyguard for Yuriko." Omi was quick to see the advantages of Ken's previous relationship.  
  
Yohji groaned. "Kenken gets the girl? I don't want to be stuck guarding some guy. I'll back you guys up and do the security checks. Aya, you can go hold the hand of Kawasaki junior."  
  
Aya gave Yohji a hard look then sighed as Yohji just blinked back innocently. "Fine. I'll do guard duty on the other party. Weiss, read your files tonight and make a note of any questions for Manx tomorrow."  
  
"But first let's eat dinner Aya-kun! I've prepared beef sukiyaki." Omi piped up.  
  
"Ah Omitchi! You'll make someone an excellent wife someday!"  
  
"Yohji-kun!!!"  
  
Even Aya had a slight grin on hearing Omi's affronted tone.  
  
Ken waited behind as the others trooped up the stairs, heading to the kitchen. He sat back down heavily on the couch, thoughts running through his head. 'I never thought she would be back in the country. And now she's part of a mission again? What if she says something? What am I going to do? Why do these things happen to me? But… maybe… if I'm lucky, she won't remember…'  
  
Lost in his memories, Ken jumped when Aya's voice called him from the doorway.  
  
"Ken. Is there a problem with this mission? Do you see any issues because of your previous relationship with the target?"  
  
Ken's head snapped up and he smiled in what he hoped was a convincing manner. "Nah, just remembering old times with Yuriko. It sure will be interesting seeing her again after so long. Wonder if she remembers me."  
  
Hoping he had successfully diverted Aya, Ken stood up, intending to follow the redhead to the kitchen. But he was stopped by the returned comment.  
  
"I'm sure she will. Anyway dinner is ready."  
  
Ken stopped breathing for a moment as the comments registered. Did that mean Aya thought he was memorable? Maybe Aya was just being nice to him. But Aya did come to call him to dinner and he'd never known Aya to do that for anybody. He looked up in puzzlement at the redhead, but Aya was already gone.  
  
He climbed the stairs with a smile on his face. Aya had gone out of his way to make an effort for him. No worries about the past could bring him down today.  
  
  
  
~ tbc ~ 


	2. The Secret's Out

Chapter 2   
  
Notes: Thanks to my kind reviewers! I love you all! Honto ni!  
  
In response to Jenken, yes Yohji did know about Yuriko but not what Ken told her. Hopefully all will be explained by this chapter! And yes Koyasu does not look like he should be holding a katana at all! But he's still damn cute! *drools*  
  
Big hugs to Windy who cheered me up this past week! No Yohji-Omi yet – but I hope to work it in soon!  
  
And as always to my ne-chan Moonraven – you are the best cyber ne-chan any girl could ever have!  
  
As always, R&R is appreciated by the author.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ken looked at himself in the mirror at the bottom of the stairway. He grimaced as he pulled at his necktie. Damn Manx for making them wear suits for the introductions to the Kawasaki family. Yes he understood that they needed to make a good impression and the family was old and respected. But she didn't have to wear a tie which was cutting off her circulation.  
  
Yohji nudged him in the shoulder. "Kenken, you need a hand with that?"  
  
The blonde was helping him before he could even nod. "Just loosen the knot a bit, and don't do up the top button on your shirt if it's too tight. The tie will keep the shirt in place and you'll be able to breathe easier."  
  
"The shirt is fine," Ken mumbled, "I just hate wearing suits. Why couldn't we just wear casual clothes to meet them?"  
  
Yohji laughed. "Aa, but you can't wear jeans and t-shirts all the time. Just think of it as practice for a hot date." He winked at Ken's bemused expression.  
  
"Are you all ready yet?" Aya's deep voice asked from behind them.  
  
Ken jumped guiltily, as he imagined the picture he and Yohji made. Yohji was standing right in front of him, fixing his tie. "Hai. Yohji was just helping me with my tie."  
  
Yohji pulled away and put his arm around Ken's shoulders, turning him to face Aya. "Doesn't my boy look nice now?"  
  
Was that a slight frown Ken saw on Aya's face at Yohji's careless words? Nah, he must be imagining it.  
  
"Hn. Where is Omi?" Aya was already turning away to gather up the documentation and equipment that they needed for the day.  
  
"The chibi's in the basement consolidating his search results from last night. He said to call him when Manx gets here."  
  
There was a knock on the back door.  
  
"And the lovely lady has arrived. OMI! MANX'S HERE! I better go let her in." Yohji sauntered off without a backward glance.  
  
Ken glanced at Aya. "Do you want a hand with that Aya?"  
  
"No." That was Aya, blunt and to the point with a monosyllabic answer.  
  
Ken sighed to himself and walked over to put his shoes on so he would be ready to go. He wondered why he had ever thought Aya might be warming to him or to Weiss.  
  
Manx was driving Persia's car today so everyone could fit in the one vehicle. Yohji made a move to get into the front seat, but Manx stopped him. "Bombay, please sit in the front and navigate."  
  
After some moaning, groaning and rude comments about toy boys, Yohji opened the back door and sat next to the left window. Ken reached the car next, and Aya motioned him to enter first as the redhead placed his bag in the car boot.   
  
The backseat was large enough, but Ken still felt there wasn't enough room between himself, Aya and Yohji. Yohji wasn't helping either by draping his arm along the backseat and sitting at an angle so he could look at Manx while she was driving. Ken sighed in annoyance. Yohji was impinging on his space again.   
  
"Move over Yohji. You're all over me." Ken gave Yohji's leg a push.  
  
"Ah Kenken, there's plenty of space next to Aya. Just move over. Since I got denied the best seat in the house, I'm making do with what I have." Yohji was immovable. He'd positioned himself to try to get the best view of Manx's short skirt riding up.  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Whinger."  
  
Aya spoke up. "You can move over if you want. Kudou is being an idiot."  
  
Ken almost gaped in astonishment. But he remembered to leave his mouth closed and took the offered invitation, sliding over into Aya's space.  
  
"I'm not an idiot", protested Yohji, "Besides, Kenken doesn't mind right?"  
  
Ken shook his head. He wasn't quite capable of words at the moment.  
  
"See," crowed Yohji. Aya gave him a look, but didn't say anything more.  
  
Ken closed his eyes. He was so close to Aya that he could feel the heat radiating from the redhead. Aya was wearing a black suit and he looked so good, like a model from one of those fancy Italian labels. Aya's pale hand was resting on his knee, the other propping his head against the window. Ken was thinking 'It's so close to mine. If I just stretched out just a bit, our hands would touch.'  
  
"So Kenken, you didn't get enough sleep last night? Probably reliving your past encounters with Yuriko huh? He he! Well there's another one gone, but don't worry there's plenty more fish in the sea."  
  
Ken ignored Yohji's babbling, absorbing every moment of this close encounter with Aya. Who knew when he would ever get to be this close to the redhead again? Aya's unique smell and the warmth of his body, Ken memorised these for his next dreams.  
  
The drive passed quickly and they arrived at the large estate of the Kawasaki family. Manx showed the security guard her identity and the large gates were opened for them. After parking the car and entering the house, they were shown to a large living room. Ken looked around enjoying the beautiful paintings and ornaments on display, but found his gaze constantly returning to the reflection of Aya in the glass cabinet. The man really looked stunning in a suit. Much better than that orange jumper.  
  
"Ah, Manx-san! Good morning." A tall slim black haired man entered the room. "Please take a seat. Yuriko will be joining us in just a moment. She is just organising some tea and refreshments."  
  
"Good morning Kawasaki-san. This is team Weiss who will be providing security for you and Asou-san. Please meet agents Tsukiyono, Kudou, Hidaka and Fujimiya. Weiss, please meet Koichi Kawasaki-san."  
  
Everyone bowed appropriately in greeting.  
  
"Kawasaki-san, it has been organised that agent Fujimiya will be your personal guard. Asou-san and yourself will need to take your personal guards with you when you have activities outside the house."  
  
"That's fine." Koichi nodded in agreement.  
  
There was a knock on the door and a pretty girl with light brown hair opened the door. Ken noted that she hadn't changed much at all and wondered if she would recognise him.  
  
"Manx-san and minna-san, good morning. Tea will be served shortly."  
  
"Ah Yuriko-chan! There you are. Come and meet our new security team."  
  
Yuriko smiled as she approached the sofas but her look changed to astonishment as her gaze stopped on Ken.  
  
"Ken Hidaka! What are you doing here? Wow! You're part of our security team? I thought you worked in a flower shop!" Ken had stood up as she approached and Yuriko bounced up to him and gave him a big hug. "I never thought I'd see you again! This is great!"  
  
"Yuriko-chan, come and sit down before you overwhelm Hidaka-san."  
  
Manx rose from her seat. "Excuse me, I'll leave you to organise your schedules. Kawasaki-san, is your father available at the moment? No. Okay, I'll give him a call later then. Weiss, the Kawasaki family have generously offered transportation for you whenever you require it, so I will leave you now. Omi, I'll be available later this afternoon if you have any additional questions." She nodded at them all and took her leave.  
  
"How do you know Hidaka-san, Yuri-chan?" Koichi looked affectionately at his future wife.  
  
"We met maybe one year ago, was it that long Ken-kun? We were racing each other on the highway and we ended up travelling together for a few days. We had great fun! Do you still have your bike Ken-kun?"  
  
Ken smiled as Yuriko bombarded him with questions. "Yeah I still have my bike. Was it really a year ago already? It's nice to see you again too Yuriko. And Kawasaki-san, please call me Ken."  
  
Aya cleared his throat to interrupt the reunion. Ken remembering his manners, introduced his team to Yuriko, like Manx using surnames only.  
  
"Tsukiyono-san, Kudou-san, Fujimiya-san. Nice to meet you all. But since we're friends already, I can't possibly call you Hidaka-san, Ken-kun!" She winked at Ken.  
  
"So Ken and I will be responsible to be yours and Kawasaki-san's personal guards. Kudou will be checking all security around the house and the wedding location. Tsukiyono will be doing backup." Aya described their duties to the couple, not mentioning that they would also be eliminating Satou.  
  
"Thank you Fujimiya-san. But you all must call me Koichi. I feel like you're talking about my father, instead of me. And Yuriko here, will insist on your all calling her by name also, since you are all friends of a friend."  
  
"Very well Koichi-san. Both of you please call me Aya." Aya nodded graciously at the young man, who was only one year older than him.  
  
"Aya…", Yuriko asked in confusion, "Ken-kun, isn't that the name of your girlfriend?"  
  
Yohji laughed. "Kenken doesn't have a girlfriend. Or are you holding out on us buddy?"  
  
Yuriko continued, "I remember that name from before I left for Australia. I though you mentioned it Ken-kun?"  
  
Ken wanted to die of embarrassment. Firstly Yuriko remembered the name Aya and secondly Yohji had called him by that dumb nickname in front of the couple. And he didn't know what to say in response to Yuriko's question. Ken didn't look in Aya's direction as he fervently hoped for some interruption. Anything would do – a bolt of lightening would be great.  
  
Omi noticed the look on Ken's face and came to his rescue. "I'm Omi and this is Yohji. We'd be pleased to be addressed as such also. I have schoolwork and other duties at the shop, so I'll be leaving now. Yohji will need to speak with your security chief and I'll let Koichi-san, Yuriko-san, Aya and Ken to sort out your schedules and discuss contact details. Thanks for the great snacks Yuriko-san!"  
  
Yuriko was easily distracted. "Oh, no need for thanks Omi-san! What shop are you talking about?"  
  
"We also operate a flower shop called the Koneko no Sumi ie. Ken wasn't lying when he told you he was a florist."  
  
"The Koneko no Sumi ie… That sounds familiar. Why does it sound familiar Koichi-kun?"  
  
Koichi shrugged as he opened the door for the two departing members of Weiss. Afterwards he came back to sit on the sofa next to Yuriko. He handed a piece of paper to Aya. "Here is Yuriko's and my schedule leading up to the wedding. It seems we are still fairly busy, so I will organise some additional bedrooms for you both on the days we need you until late."  
  
Yuriko put her hand on Koichi's sleeve. "But we don't have much spare room in the house. A lot of relatives are arriving tomorrow to stay for the wedding."  
  
Koichi wrinkled his forehead as he thought. "Well, we'll just have to see what we can do. I'll confirm the arrangements with Sayuki, our housekeeper. We aren't going out today so I'll let you know the situation tomorrow."  
  
"Nothing to do today for once! Fantastic! This wedding is the biggest production in Tokyo!" Yuriko smiled as she stretched out on the sofa.  
  
Aya handed over the relevant contact details. "If you have no need of us today, we'll be back tomorrow at 9am to accompany you both on your first appointments."  
  
Yuriko sat up. "Let's go to visit their shop Koichi-kun! We've nothing to do, and then we can all eat lunch together while I catch up with what Ken-kun's been doing this past year."  
  
Koichi had already agreed with Yuriko's plans, before Ken could say anything. Ken resigned himself to the inevitable. Once Yuriko decided to do something, she usually did it. For example, when she decided to go to Australia, she just up and went. Aya gave him a look, but Ken was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice.  
  
A car and driver was organised to take them to the Koneko. Ken noticed that Aya was being very personable to the young couple. Another facet to the redhead that he hadn't seen before. Who would have known that Aya could handle clients so diplomatically?  
  
The four of them entered the shop and Ken was glad that Yohji and Omi were also there to answer questions. He didn't think his mind was working well at the moment. Too much overload from sitting so close to Aya, Yuriko remembering him, Aya being nice to people… And he had to think of an answer to Yuriko's question before she asked him again.  
  
Lunch plans were made and agreed to by all and they arranged to meet at the small café down the street. Aya went to work on a special arrangement and Omi served an older lady. Yohji kept up a steady stream of conversation with Yuriko and Koichi telling funny stories about incidents in the store. Ken laughed as he felt his mood lightening. Yohji was good at that - his big brother. Actually make that his annoying big brother, as Yohji grinned at him before launching into the story of the time Ken had tripped over a pair of shears and dropped a plant over the front of a young scantily clad woman.  
  
"And then he tried to help her clean up her top and she smacked him across the face!"  
  
Everyone was laughing when a young female voice called out, "Ani-san! What are you doing here?"   
  
"Mayumi-chan. These are some of Yuriko's friends. We came to visit their shop and have lunch with them. What are you up to?" Koichi explained to his little sister who had entered the store with a group of friends.  
  
"They're your friends, Yuriko-ane?! Sugoi!" Mayumi was practically dancing with excitement. [1] "Remember I was telling you about them last week?"  
  
Yuriko laughed. "Yes, you told me about the shop you visit everyday with your friends after school which is run by four bishounen."  
  
"Yes! We all come to visit our favourites. When I first started coming over a year ago, my favourite was Aya-san. Now I come to see Yohji-san!" Mayumi's eyes glazed over as she gazed adoringly at the tall blonde. Yohji smiled and winked at the young girl.  
  
"So this is where you waste all your pocket money!" Koichi teased his sister.  
  
But Yuriko was still deep in thought. "Over a year ago… But that's before I met Ken…"  
  
Ken knew Yuriko wasn't dumb and she was fast working out the situation. She looked up and looked first at Ken then at Aya then back to Ken. She had a small smile on her face as she was pulled back into conversation with her soon to be sister about how long she knew the florists and when and how did she meet them.  
  
Ken felt like he was drowning, he'd almost forgotten about that situation. He could feel someone looking at him. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the owner of the piercing gaze.  
  
Yohji was giving him a highly speculative look. "Kenken, come with me while I have a smoke." He made their excuses, promising to return in a few minutes to Mayumi and her friends then dragged Ken out to the back with him.  
  
Sometimes it was easy to forget the older blonde had been a private investigator. Yohji might seem like a charming playboy, but underneath that easygoing exterior was a sharp intelligence. And once he wanted to find something out, he was like a dog with a bone. Ken had already found out that it was easier to just tell Yohji what he wanted to know, because the blonde would find out anyway and make the process more painful for him in the long run.  
  
Yohji lit up a cigarette as they sat on the back step.  
  
"So Kenken, why does Yuriko think you have a girlfriend called Aya?"  
  
Ken blushed as he mumbled, "You remember that mission. She really wanted me to go with her to Australia, but you told me I shouldn't. And I knew that I couldn't leave you guys anyway. You're my family. But at that time I was still so depressed about Kase and it seemed like a whole environment change could be a good thing. But after you talked to me, I knew I couldn't go with her, but she was vulnerable at the time too so I was trying to let her down easy. So I told her that there was someone that I was in love with already, so it wouldn't be fair for her if I went to Australia with her."  
  
"So what's with the name Aya?" Yohji puffed away nonchalantly, but his green eyes were compassionate as he gazed at the downcast brunette.  
  
"She was teasing me and asked for the name of the person that I was supposed to be in love with. The first girl's name that came to mind was Aya."  
  
"So now having worked out her fiancé's sister who is one of the fangirls of this store, she has put two and two together and come up with five."  
  
Ken didn't correct Yohji. He was glad that Yohji hadn't noticed his preoccupation with the redhead.  
  
Yohji continued, "Or maybe she came up with the correct answer after all."  
  
Ken looked up to meet Yohji's gaze. There was an analytical look in the green eyes, which changed quickly to humour.  
  
"So Kenken, how long have you had the hots for our resident icicle huh?"   
  
Ken spluttered, "I don't have the hots for him."  
  
Yohji smirked as he took another drag on his cigarette. "Now that I know, it makes perfect sense now. Why you always volunteer to do the morning shifts with Aya, you started cooking more vegetables for dinner, why you changed your exercise routine…"  
  
Ken shook his head in denial. "I need to coach the kids in the afternoons! And I was a professional athlete remember? Veges are good for you."  
  
"I knew it wasn't for his scintillating conversation, but he does have a pretty hot body," Yoji continued.  
  
Ken scowled fiercely, "He does have a sense of humour. It's very dry. You just have to get to know him better." He ignored the hot body comment – you couldn't argue with someone if you agreed with them.  
  
"No comments on Aya's hot body? And you think you know him better than us Kenken? One year, that's a long time to be in unrequited love with someone."  
  
"It hasn't been a year and I'm not in love with Aya!" Ken practically yelled at Yohji.  
  
Unfortunately at the moment, Aya opened the back door, obviously coming to tell them something.  
  
Yohji turned around with a grin, "Hey Aya. What's up?"  
  
"Ken, can you do a special delivery before lunch? Yuriko and Koichi have agreed to wait for you to return here." Aya sounded grumpy.  
  
Ken remained looking at the back street, leaving his back to Aya. "Sure."  
  
Aya closed the door.  
  
Ken covered his face with his hands as he moaned with embarrassment.  
  
Yohji laughed as he put his arm around Ken's shoulders.  
  
"Right, so we've determined you don't love Aya. And well… he knows it now as well. Methinks someone protests too much. But don't worry, if you have any questions, you can come and ask me."  
  
Ken groaned, "I don't need tips from you Yotan."  
  
"I'm serious Kenken. You need anything, come and ask me. My door is always open."  
  
Ken removed his hands from his face and looked at Yohji's sympathetic eyes.  
  
"Thanks Yotan. I'll remember that."  
  
"Unless my door is closed, then unless you want to join in on the action, you might want to come back at another time…" Yohji's trademark smirk was back.  
  
"You hentai!"  
  
Ken turned within Yohji's one armed embrace and used his body weight to pin the older man to the ground as he attempted to tickle the life out of him.  
  
Then the back door opened again. Aya looking decidedly grumpy said, "The delivery when you have time Ken." The door was slammed closed again.  
  
Yohji laughed at the stricken expression on Ken's face.  
  
Ken punched him in the arm as he got to his feet. "Why do these things happen to me?" he sighed sadly.  
  
~ tbc ~  
  
  
  
[1] I made up what I think a younger girl would call her older brother's wife. If someone knows, then I'd be glad to learn what the correct mode of address is!  
  
Additional author note: I really haven't decided all the plot for this fic yet so if you have any suggestions about what you want to happen, then I'd be glad to hear them! Now won't you leave a review please?! 


	3. What to do?

Chapter 3  
  
Summary: Ken has unexpectedly blurted out, within Aya's hearing, that he is not in love with the redhead. Except Ken IS in love with said redhead and now he doesn't know what to do. How can he fix the problem? What will he say to Aya?  
  
Author's note: Yes, I've finally updated! I apologise to all readers, I suddenly got another idea and had to go off to write my other fic 'Bring Me To Life'. But I'm back now, and hope to get this one finished in a reasonable amount of time! I've got the plot semi-sorted out (thank you to everyone for suggestions) and so it's full speed ahead! Hope you will enjoy reading this latest chapter!  
  
Hugs to: Ashen Skies, Wildfire2, Heather, forbidding, Zeto, Sky Rat, Minerva Teller of Tales, nauta iupiter and rei-chan!  
  
And specially to Moonraven, this one is for you! Without your persistence in asking for this fic, I would have given up a long time ago! Hope you are feeling much better soon!  
  
  
  
Yep, Aya was definitely ignoring him. Ken sneaked a glance at the hardworking redhead.  
  
After Aya had opened the backdoor for the second time to find Ken lying all over Yohji, Ken had known it was not going to be a good day.  
  
Aya had already set the special delivery out on the bench and merely pointed at it when Ken and Yohji had reappeared in the store. He didn't say anything and Ken didn't know what to say anyway. What do you say to someone after they overhear you telling someone else that you aren't in love with them?  
  
So Ken had gone to do his delivery and wracked his brain for something to say to Aya. It was a fruitless exercise and he returned disheartened to the store. Yuriko had taken one look at his face and dragged him to the kitchen with the excuse of getting drinks for everyone.  
  
Yohji was still entertaining Mayumi and her friends. Koichi was chatting with Omi as the young blonde showed him ikebana techniques. Aya was serving customers and surprisingly not yelling at any of the girls who were standing in the store.  
  
"So Ken-kun, what's wrong with you and your Aya?" Yuriko didn't waste any time as soon as they reached the kitchen.  
  
"Ahh…. Yuri-chan… I'm such an idiot. He's not my Aya anyway." Ken laughed derisively at himself.  
  
"But aren't you in love with him? You told me there was someone special that you were waiting for, and her name was Aya. I assumed it was a girl, but it seems I was mistaken. And I saw the look on your face when you left to make that delivery. Have you had a fight? Tell me all about it and I'll help you fix it!" Yuriko's brow crinkled as she tried to puzzle out the situation.  
  
"Firstly, I should tell you we're not together." Ken decided to tell the truth to the sympathetic girl in front of him. "I've been in love with him for the longest time, but I've never been able to tell him. In fact, I've never told anyone."   
  
"Do you mean you've been in love with him for over a year now?" Yuriko's blue eyes opened wide with astonishment. "But you're such a great guy! And he seems so nice too. Why don't you tell him?"  
  
"I haven't been in love with him for over a year," mumbled Ken.  
  
Yuriko gave him a disbelieving look. "So how long then? And why can't you tell him?"  
  
"I admired him for the longest time… I realised it was love about 5 months, 2 weeks and 4 days ago. But I can't tell him." Ken shook his head. "I'm sure he doesn't feel anything for me."  
  
Yuriko smiled in an assessing manner. "I wouldn't be as sure as you are. When we first arrived at the store, he went off to work on that arrangement, but I noticed he was keeping an eye on you when you weren't looking.  
  
"Probably getting mad 'cause me and Yotan weren't working," Ken said gloomily.  
  
"Kennnnnnnn, you are so pessimistic! I'm telling you, my woman's intuition tells me that he is definitely not indifferent to you."  
  
"Thanks for trying to cheer me up. But I've done something so bad, I don't know how to get out of it."  
  
"What? You haven't killed anyone have you?" Yuriko joked.  
  
Ken gave her a startled glance.  
  
"What?! I was just kidding Ken-kun!!! So tell me your problem. Two minds are better than one at solving a problem." Yuriko poked him in the arm.  
  
"Well… He kinda overheard me saying that I was not in love with him." Ken looked at the tabletop, feeling the wave of sadness hit him again with the voiced words.  
  
"Hmm. That's a difficult one. Can't you just say you were joking?" Yuriko offered the most practical solution she could think of.  
  
"You'd just walk up to the love of your life after that and tell them you were joking?" Ken gave her an incredulous look.  
  
"I can't think of any other way around this one."  
  
"Me either." Ken sighed again.  
  
"Hey I thought you guys were getting drinks!" Yohji opened the door and looked over the top of his sunglasses at them.  
  
"Sorry! Ken and I were too busy chatting!" Yuriko smiled innocently.  
  
"Doesn't look like a happy conversation," Yohji observed.   
  
Ken sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Both of them knew his secret now, there was no point in trying to hide it anymore. "I was just telling Yuriko about the problem with my big mouth."  
  
"Aa. Still trying to work out how to smooth it over with the icicle in there?"   
  
"Yohji knows?" Yuri blinked in surprise.  
  
"Yep. Someone's gotta look out for Kenken else he'll be single for the rest of his life." Yohji smirked at the annoyed look on Ken's face.  
  
"You guys both have to promise me that you won't say anything to Aya!" Ken glanced anxiously at the other two.  
  
"Of course I won't Ken-kun! And I'm going to help you get him! I can give you some different ideas from a woman's perspective."  
  
"Fine fine," grouched Yohji, "But you're going to need my help too. That redhead is some piece of work."  
  
"What do you mean Yohji-san?" asked Yuriko.  
  
"Ee, nothing. We better get these drinks back in there." Yohji made a quick exit with the cans of iced coffee, soft drinks and juice requested by all.  
  
Yuriko turned and patted Ken on the shoulder reassuringly. "It'll all work out. With Yohji-san's and my help, what could go wrong?"  
  
'Yeah what could go wrong?' thought Ken despondently as he trailed Yuriko back to the shop front.  
  
After drinks it was nearly time for lunch so Ken and Yohji went with Yuriko and Koichi to get a table before the others would join them.  
  
Once seated at the table, Ken learned how Yuriko had gotten engaged to one of the most eligible men in the country. She had gone to Australia and had opened a motorbike store. She was happy and her business had been successful. She had gone to watch the Australian Moto GP race and had bumped into Koichi. He had been appreciative of finding a native Japanese person to show him around. Only after they had spent a week in each other's company had Koichi revealed his surname and family origin to her. He was in Australia learning about his family's business. They had been inseparable from that moment on.  
  
"So you sold up your business and returned to Japan?" Ken asked Yuriko.  
  
"Yes, I will work in the family business now," smiled Yuriko.  
  
Aya and Omi eventually arrived. Ken took one glance at the sour expression on Aya's face and looked at Omi for explanation.  
  
"Some girls were overzealous about helping me and umm… started a catfight. They broke some pots, but Aya made them pay for them," explained Omi.  
  
"Let's order. We should get back to help Momoe-san out." Aya cut in, effectively stopping Omi's comment.  
  
Lunch passed pleasantly, albeit quickly. Aya escorted their charges back home, making the arrangements for the following day. The others returned to the shop in the afternoon.  
  
After several hours of work, Ken finished his last arrangement and took off his apron. Thank goodness he could take a break for a couple of hours. It had been entirely too nerve-wracking working with a silent Aya. Admittedly Yohji and Omi were there and Aya never spoke much when everyone was around. Still, Ken couldn't help but feel like a naughty child who'd done something wrong and was unsure what was going to happen to him next.  
  
"I'm finishing up now," Ken called as he opened the door to their living area.  
  
"Okay Ken-kun!"  
  
Ken rushed up to his room to grab his soccer gear. Today he was going to the park to coach the neighbourhood kids. This was something that he knew would soothe his frazzled nerves. When he was playing soccer with the kids, it made everything right in the world again. He hoped that today would not be an exception.  
  
When Ken came back down, only Omi was in the store. Ken paused at the counter as he stuffed his water bottles into his duffle bag.  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"Aya left to go somewhere, he didn't say," Omi wrinkled his nose cutely, "and the human chimney is out the back."  
  
"Ee… chibi! Human chimney?" Yohji sauntered back into the store.  
  
"I gotta go guys! Ja ne!" Ken put on his sneakers and dashed out the door.  
  
When he returned home, Aya had not returned and Ken had still not thought of a way to talk to Aya. Soccer had taken his mind off the problem for a couple of hours, but back in the shop he was once again faced with the reality of his situation.  
  
He worked hard, trying to keep busy and keep his mind off the problem. But everything seemed to remind him of Aya. Red roses which were so beautiful and sweet smelling yet also dangerous with the thorns. The neat pile of orders for the next day written in Aya's perfect script. Aya's green apron hanging on the wall attracted his attention more than once. That annoying Sakura chick coming in and asking for Aya. Ken sighed and kept working.  
  
The shop had closed, dinner was finished, Omi was doing his homework and Aya still wasn't home. Ken was going out of his mind as the morning's incident replayed itself over and over in this mind.  
  
Yohji found Ken sitting on the couch staring blankly into space.  
  
"Hey Kenken. Watcha watching?" Yohji peered at the television over his sunglasses.  
  
"What?" Ken blinked at Yohji in surprise. "I'm not watching anything."  
  
"I didn't think you were into school romance dramas." Yohij snickered.  
  
"What? Argh!" Ken looked at the screen to find some high school girls spying on some boy classmates.  
  
"You're still dwelling on it, aren't you?" Yohji gave Ken a pensive look.  
  
"Yotan, what do I do now?" Ken turned pleading eyes on the older blonde.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Ken sat listlessly on the sofa.  
  
"Ok. Let's not sit at home thinking about things we can't change. Get dressed in your fanciest clothes 'cause I'm gonna take you on the town tonight." Yohji stood up and pulled Ken to his feet.  
  
"I don't really feel like it…" protested Ken.  
  
"Dancing and drinking. It'll make you feel better. Or at least, it will stop you thinking." Yohji pulled Ken to the door with him.  
  
"Ok. Thanks Yotan." Ken smiled weakly.  
  
Ken went to his room and stood in front of his open wardrobe. What to wear? He didn't really have any clothes to wear to a club, not to the sort of club that Yohji went to anyway.  
  
A knock of the door shook Ken out of his thoughts and he hurried to open it.  
  
Yohji was holding a pair of pants and a dark grey shirt. "Here try these. I wasn't sure if you had any stuff suitable for 'The Cave'. They have a dress code, you know."  
  
"Thanks Yohji."  
  
"Besides I have a reputation to maintain. And Yohji Kudou is always seen with hot people."  
  
"So, I classify as hot, do I?" laughed Ken. This was a nice gesture on Yohji's part and Ken appreciated the older man's efforts to cheer him up.  
  
"Just get ready and let's go. All those girls out there deprived of their Yohji Kudou…" Yohji's voice trailed off melodramatically.  
  
Ken was still smiling as he pulled on the clothes. Damn, the pants were tight. He should have known that being as they were Yohji's pants. The length was a little long, as Yohji was about 10 centimetres taller than him, but he'd tuck the hems under once he put his boots on. Ken put on the shirt and then looked at himself in the mirror and nearly blushed at the image he saw. He looked… sexy? When did Ken Hidaka look sexy? The pants outlined his muscled thighs and sat low on his hips, flashing a glimpse of his smooth skin and even his belly button when he moved. The shirt which had looked non-descript in Yohji's hands now revealed itself to be as tight as the pants, moulding to his chest and, to his embarrassment, clinging to his nipples.  
  
"Stop looking at yourself and let's go." Ken looked up startled at Yohji who was leaning against the frame of his door. "The door was open. C'mon. You scrub up okay, Kenken."  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit much?" asked Ken as he tried to pull the shirt away from his skin. It just settled back in the same position when he let go of it. "Can I change my shirt? This one is so… clingy."  
  
"No. You look great. Now let's go." Yohji sauntered over and grabbed Ken's arm, preventing him from attempting to look at his back view. He pulled the slightly resisting Ken along with him towards the door.  
  
Ken realising that Yohji wasn't going to let go or let him change, gave up and trailed along meekly behind the blonde. When Yohji made up his mind about something, he really made up his mind about something. And anyway, no one would know him where they were going, so it didn't really matter what he wore.  
  
Yohji drove his Seven and they reached the club in a short amount of time. Yohji had the devil's own luck with a parking space appearing right in front of the club.  
  
"Let's go Kenken!" Yohji jumped out of the car, his voice bright with anticipation.  
  
Ken groaned as people in the queue stared at them. He tried to pretend that he was as cool as Yohji and stepped calmly from the vehicle. He needed some sunglasses like Yohji.  
  
Yohji draped an arm over Ken's shoulders and pushed him towards the club's entrance. "Relax Ken. You look great. We look great." A wolf whistle from someone in the queue emphasised Yohji's point.  
  
Ken nodded. He knew Yohji looked good. Hell, Yohji always looked good. And he had to admit, he looked okay today. He tried not to think about how the clothes might as well be painted on for all the coverage they provided.  
  
Yohji obtained them entrance with the bouncer and they walked in.  
  
The club was loud, the pulsing beat infecting Ken, making him want to join in with it. Yohji walked over to a chained off doorway with yet another bouncer, gaining them access to a seemingly more exclusive part of the club. They walked through the hallway which opened up into a slightly less crowded room with two levels. The atmosphere was similar to the main room, yet different. This place reeked of coolness. The clothes were more fashionable, the people more beautiful.  
  
"Drink first." Yohji pulled Ken with him to the bar. He ordered a few shots of vodka and motioned for Ken to sit on the stool next to him.  
  
"Kampai! Here's to a fun night!" Yohji raised a shot glass and Ken joined him.  
  
"Kampai!" echoed Ken and then gasped as the alcohol burned a path to his stomach.  
  
"How the hell can you drink this stuff?" Ken complained to Yohji.  
  
"It's the best thing to get you relaxed the quickest. One more, then we'll get out on the floor and see what beautiful people we can find."  
  
"People? I thought it was only girls you were interested in?" Even with the alcohol, Ken didn't miss the inference of Yohji's statement.  
  
"Ah. So you've worked it out. It doesn't matter about a person's gender Kenken. It's all about the person themselves." Yohji winked at Ken before downing his second shot.  
  
Ken followed suit. This time the alcohol didn't burn as much and he was beginning to feel a bit warm and relaxed as the alcohol began to take effect.  
  
"Ready to dance?" Ken nodded at Yohji's question and they manoeuvred their way to the dance floor.  
  
The floor was packed with writhing bodies. Ken vaguely noticed that the club had quite an interesting mix of couples. There were guys dancing with girls, girls dancing with girls and he couldn't quite believe his eyes, but there were guys dancing with guys. Well maybe, dancing wasn't quite all that they were doing.  
  
Yohji turned his head to check Ken's progress and smirked as he noticed the direction of Ken's gaze.  
  
"Yep. Anything goes here. So you just gonna stand there or what?"  
  
Ken's head snapped back to Yohji's and he knew his cheeks were slightly flushed. At least he could blame that on the heat and alcohol. Though he was pretty sure that Yohji knew it was from the sight of the two men kissing and grinding against each other in a parody of dancing.  
  
Ken started to move, letting the rhythm and beat of the music take over his body. He vaguely sensed Yohji dancing nearby as he abandoned control and gave himself up to the music.  
  
He was startled when the feeling of an ice-cold bottle was pressed against his neck. He turned around to find a blue-haired girl smiling in front of him.  
  
"Hi… You looked pretty hot out here on the dance floor, so I thought I'd bring you a beer. My name's Aki, what's your's?" Aki extended the beer she was carrying, and Ken could see she was holding another one which was half full.  
  
"Hi. I'm Ken. Thanks for the beer. It's pretty hot out here." Ken accepted the beer with a grateful sigh.  
  
"I haven't seen you around here before. First time?" Aki continued, giving him probably what she considered a seductive smile.  
  
"Aa yeah." Ken drank down the beer thirstily. "Nothing tastes quite like a beer when you're hot," he said as he smiled at Aki.  
  
"Wanna dance some more?" Aki asked as she finished her beer at the same time as Ken.  
  
"Aa… sure." Ken thought 'It's only a dance, so that should be okay'.  
  
They placed their empty bottles on a side ledge and moved back to the centre of the floor.  
  
Ken slipped easily back into dance mode. Aki was a good dancer and he noticed that a few people were watching them. He concentrated on moving his body in time with the beat and was smiling as he gyrated to the beat. Well, he was smiling until he felt Aki plaster herself to his back. Her small hand slid under the front of his shirt and started stroking his abs.  
  
"Nani?!" Ken placed a hand on top of hers to halt her movement.  
  
Aki was not discouraged. She used her other hand to try to slide down the waistband of his pants.  
  
Ken grabbed her other hand and pulled her hands away from him, spinning her to be in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ken asked annoyed.  
  
"You're hot. I want a piece of you." Aki shrugged as she looked up at him through her eyelashes and licked her lips.  
  
Ken was dumbfounded. Damn, this girl was so straightforward, and she was starting to get slightly scary with the way she was looking at him, like he was a piece of prime meat or something.  
  
"Everyone's noticed you. I wanted to claim you first." Aki continued. She latched onto his arm and began to stroke up and down his shoulder to his elbow and back again.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm here with someone." Ken gave her a fake apologetic look.  
  
"Who? I've been watching you for a while now and you haven't been dancing with anyone." Aki looked annoyed now, like a child who was being denied a treat that she wanted.  
  
"Aa… Him!" Ken spotted Yohji's blonde hair and pointed at him in relief.  
  
"You have to be kidding me! I bet you don't even know Yohji Kudou. Everyone always pretends to know him." Aki gave Ken a disbelieving look. "And if you did know him, then why's he dancing with that girl then?" She tightened her grip. The girl that Yohji was dancing with was wrapped around the tall blonde and the space between them was minimal, to say the least.  
  
"We have an open relationship. He can dance with anyone he wants." Ken ad-libbed quickly.  
  
Aki snorted. It was quite an unladylike sound.  
  
Ken tried to get out of her grip, but Aki had surprisingly strong fingers. "You don't believe me? Well I'll prove it then!" Ken gave up and walked over with his unwanted baggage to where Yohji was dancing. He hoped Yohji would forgive him for this later.  
  
"Yotan, what are you doing?" Ken demanded in the tones of an aggrieved lover.  
  
"Kenken! Having a good time?" Yohji looked up from the face of his partner. "Found a new friend, huh?"  
  
"Nope, she doesn't believe that I came to the club with you. So dance with me please..." Ken held out a hand to Yohji, trying to convey his message through his eyes whilst trying to look sincere for Aki.  
  
"Yohji, who's this?" Yohji's partner looked more than a little put-out now. "Go away."  
  
Yohji sighed as he disentangled himself from her. Now she looked positively murderous and the recipient of those looks was Ken. He blinked at her, and hurriedly returned his gaze to Yohji.  
  
Yohji took Ken's outstretched hand and bending close to him whispered in Ken's ear, "Ah, Kenken. The trouble you get into by yourself."  
  
Aki and Yohji's former partner now had the same looks on their faces as Yohji pulled Ken back against his front, wrapping his arms around the brunette as he faced the girls.  
  
"Sorry ladies. Kenken's had enough playing by himself tonight and now he's come back to me." Yohji lowered his head to nibble on Ken's neck and after a few seconds the girls departed in fury.  
  
"Thanks man! I owe you one. She just kept trying to touch me and she wouldn't stop. You can drop the act now." Ken sighed in relief as he turned around within Yohji's grip.  
  
"Ah ah ah. We've still got an audience." Yohji smirked down on a flustered Ken.  
  
"Nani?" Yohji caught his head between his hands as Ken started to look around.  
  
"You're gonna blow our act if you continue. Just play along for a little while and then they'll get bored and leave. They're sitting by the bar together, just like old friends. To your right." Yohji started to dance again, forcing Ken to move too.  
  
Ken blushed again. "I'm really sorry Yotan."  
  
"No worries. I shouldn't have let you dance off by yourself like that. I am supposed to be here with you tonight, so don't worry about coming to 'claim' me." Ken groaned as he heard the laughter in Yohji's voice.  
  
Ken focused on dancing, but it was hard with Yohji holding him so close.  
  
"Aa… Yohji. I can't dance with you holding me so close." With Yohji so close, it made Ken realise how much he missed close contact with a partner. Ken resolutely forced his mind off Kase. However he couldn't quite hide the response of his body to Yohji's proximity. Hey, he was a healthy red-blooded teenage male with hormones after all!  
  
"Just a bit longer Kenken." But Yohji didn't release Ken, rather drawing him in even closer.  
  
There was no way that Yohji wasn't going to realise the effect he had on Ken. Ken closed his eyes and waited for the reaction.  
  
A hand reached to tilt Ken's head up. He opened his eyes and looked up at Yohji. When he did, Yohji moved even closer and Ken's eyes opened wide as he was pressed against a matching hardness.  
  
"It's cool Ken. We're cool. You can't help it 'cause I'm hot. And like I said before, you scrub up pretty damn well." Yohji smiled ruefully down at Ken, before moving his body away to a more reasonable distance.  
  
"I could definitely have gone for you, you know Kenken. I think you're completely unaware of your own charm." Yohji continued. "If I didn't know that you were in love with Aya and if I didn't think that the icicle felt something for you, then I might have acted on it."  
  
"Yohji…" breathed Ken. He didn't know what to say.  
  
Yohji smiled. "Well that's in the open now. In our line of work, it helps to have someone who understands what we're going through. These girls I pick up, they can only block the memories for a few hours. But you, you can understand what I feel. I'm almost a bit sad that Aya got to you first." Yohji's expression lightened on his last statement.  
  
"Thanks Yotan. You're my best friend, you know. Well along with Omi." Ken reached out to enfold Yohji in a hug.  
  
Ken felt relieved. He hadn't realised the depth of Yohji's feelings, but in a way he was glad of it. Yohji broke the embrace and ruffled Ken's hair lightly.  
  
"Now let's dance. Show me the moves that are making girls want to tear the clothes off your body." Yohji's laughter floated around Ken as he was prompted into action.  
  
Ken looked up to the ceiling as the sound of cheering caught his attention from the overhanging second level.  
  
A couple of boys were dancing in a risqué manner close the railing and were being egged on by the crowd. Blonde and black hair, dressed in very little clothing, they were certainly eye catching. They paused to kiss and Ken laughed as Yohji wrapped a companionable arm around his shoulders as they stopped dancing. "That turns you on, you dirty old man?"  
  
"Hell yeah. Those guys know exactly what they're doing to the crowd." Yohji unashamedly grinned.  
  
Ken put his fingers to his lips and blew a wolf whistle.  
  
The boys broke apart at that and turned to look down for the source of the noise.  
  
"My god! That guy looks just like Omi!" Ken exclaimed as he saw the face of the blonde. However he couldn't ever imagine Omi wearing clothes like that. Through the glass under the thin metal railing, the Omi look-alike was wearing black hotpants with a silver grey vest. He had black wrist gloves and a dog collar as well.  
  
"Omitchi?" whispered Yohji. He abruptly straightened and began to walk to the stairway joining the levels. Ken realising his intent, hastened after him.  
  
After battling the crowd up the stairs and across the second dance floor, they found the young couple gone.  
  
Overhearing muttering by the crowd, Ken was able to determine that the boys had departed just minutes ago.  
  
"Well that makes an interesting something to tell Omi tomorrow." Ken said as he turned to Yohji.  
  
Yohji had an unreadable expression on his face, but it quickly changed to a smirk as he noticed Ken looking at him. "You bet Kenken. So you wanna dance some more, or you had enough for tonight?"  
  
"I've had enough. Thanks Yohji. You really did make me feel better."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Yohji was surprisingly silent on the way home, but Ken was too tired to make an issue of it.   
  
  
  
~ tbc ~  
  
  
  
Sorry there's not much Aya-Ken in this chapter, I needed to work in the Yohji-Omi bit. So what did you think? 


	4. How to fix the relationship?

Chapter 4  
  
Summary: Ken still hasn't worked out what to say to Aya. Today they have to work together so maybe Ken will get the chance to say something.  
  
Author's note: I should have mentioned this, but Aya-chan is still in a coma, and Ken doesn't know about her. I'm always forgetting to explain what Aya-chan's current state is in my fics! Gomenesai!  
  
Hugs and chocolate kisses to:   
  
Heather – Thank you so much for all your comments! I'm glad that I made you happy! And thank you for reminding me that I hadn't made clear Aya-chan's state – I'm always forgetting her! Hope you enjoy this next chap!  
  
Celeste1 – I think Yohji would be a wonderful friend too – and I like him when he's sweet. Maybe that sweetness will be rewarded, ne?! *evil writer's grin* What do you suggest?  
  
Xellas – I'm so glad you like my little fic! Your comments mean so much to me! *beams from the 'great' comment* I think Yohji's the type that would be just lucky in getting a parking spot in a prime position!  
  
tezuka eiri – I'm not telling about who the boys at the club are yet… Maybe next time, so stay tuned! Thank you for your lovely review!  
  
Moonraven – You always want Yohji-Omi loving! Well, you know that I do too… And you know I like to make my ne-chan happy… But you'll have to wait for that, those pesky main chars of Aya and Ken demanded this chapter! Thank you for your fabulous pre-reading as always – even when you're sick, you still managed to do it for me! Love you!  
  
Minerva teller of tales – Yeah, if I saw them at a club, I'd want to grab them too. Oh well, the next best thing huh, I'll write about them! So happy you like!  
  
Kira – Thank you so much! I'm always so surprised and happy when people like my stuff! Please enjoy this next instalment!  
  
  
  
Ken yawned as he pulled out the dinner leftovers from the fridge. He was too lazy to cook. It was already an effort for him to be out of bed at nine in the morning.  
  
When he'd arrived home last night, there had been a slip of paper pushed under his door. Aya's writing informed him that he needed to be ready at nine thirty to leave for the Kawasaki household.  
  
Ken placed the noodles in the microwave and hummed under his breath as he waited for them. His tune died out when Aya entered the room.  
  
'Kami-sama. Why does he have to look so good…' thought Ken despairingly. Aya was dressed simply in blue jeans and a black shirt, but he looked utterly gorgeous. Ken felt like a slob next to him in his own jeans and white t-shirt.  
  
Aya nodded at him and headed towards the kettle, obviously meaning to make a cup of tea.  
  
Ken watched mutely as Aya filled the kettle, put it on to boil and got the teapot and tea leaves out. How could someone be so graceful doing such mundane things? Ken didn't realise he'd been staring until Aya looked up and caught his gaze. Ken felt his ears starting to flush.  
  
Aya merely looked at him for a moment and then said "Tea?" with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Ken nodded, still mute and now also embarrassed, and turned away in relief when the microwave beeped at him. He retrieved his food, or rather attempted to take the dish from the microwave.  
  
"Itai! Hot!" Ken dropped the dish back in the microwave after his attempt to pick it up without the oven glove. He blew ruefully at his slightly reddened fingertips.  
  
"Baka." Aya appeared by Ken's side along with the said oven glove.  
  
Ken flushed. "Aa… Thanks Aya."  
  
Aya simply grunted and turned back to his tea preparations.  
  
Ken successfully retrieved his breakfast and sat down to eat, keeping a surreptitious eye of Aya's back. He didn't want to be caught staring again.  
  
After a few minutes the kettle boiled and Aya joined him at the table with two teacups.  
  
Ken now suddenly found his noodles to be extremely interesting. The shape the noodles made in the bowl… The way the carrot strands mixed in, not to mention the bamboo shoots…  
  
"Do you want to know the schedule for today?" Aya's deep voice recalled Ken from his noodle observation. Ken looked up. Aya looked a little bit annoyed.  
  
"Sure." 'Yep, just get your mind back on work,' Ken berated himself.  
  
Aya pulled out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket. He began to pass it to Ken but Ken was a little overeager in reaching for it and his hand brushed against Aya's in his rush.  
  
Ken could feel his ears starting to flush again, just after they'd started to calm down. But Aya didn't say anything, just motioned impatiently for Ken to unfold the paper so he could run through the details.  
  
"Firstly Yuriko will need to go for a final dress fitting in the morning. In the afternoon, the couple will have discussions at the place of the wedding banquet, something about confirming the order of events. And then in the evening, there will be a black-tie dinner that they will need to attend as part of Koichi's business. Any questions?"  
  
Ken nodded. "So we'll be with them all day. Do we need to attend the dinner?"  
  
Aya gave him a look. "Of course. They'll be prime targets in such a public place."  
  
"Damn. Gotta wear a suit… again…" Ken shook his head.  
  
"I believe Yuriko mentioned that she will organise some suits for us. Drink your tea, we need to go soon." Aya rose to place his cup in the sink and to empty out the remaining tea from the pot.  
  
Ken nodded obediently and did as he was told.  
  
****  
  
Ken was not nodding so obediently several hours later when he was herded into the change room to try on the tuxedos that Yuriko had organised.  
  
The dress fitting had been an interesting experience. The sales assistant had been surprised that Yuriko had turned up with a male friend in tow for her dress fitting and had not been able to hide her disapproving looks. Then Yuriko had asked his opinion on all her accessories, all things which Ken had no experience with. He'd mostly just sat in the frilly white and pink room, feeling bored and yet trying to be supportive about something he knew nothing about.  
  
After finishing that, Ken had heaved a sigh of relief and was about to suggest a stop for a drink. However Yuriko had other ideas. Namely being that Ken needed to be kitted out for the ball that they needed to attend that evening. She had organised for an exclusive men's store to provide their clothing. Ken had no choice but to go along with her wishes after she said, "It's a huge event. There'll be lots of wealthy people there, and since you are representing the Kawasaki family, you need to look good!"  
  
So here he was, trying on yet another penguin suit. Yuriko hadn't liked the first one. Or the second one.  
  
Ken was kinda amused by the situation. He had two attendants, who were eagerly doing anything Yuriko wanted. One dashed off to get several pairs of shoes for him to try on whilst the other hovered around him with a measure tape. Yes, Yuriko was going to fit in fine as a Kawasaki.  
  
"Yes Ken-kun! This one is it!" Yuriko exclaimed happily.  
  
Ken looked at his reflection in the mirror. He did look okay, he admitted to himself. But he still couldn't really tell the difference between this suit and the other ones he'd tried on. Still he nodded at Yuriko and happily returned to put on his original clothing.  
  
They were sitting in a café, drinking iced tea whilst waiting for Koichi and Aya, when Yuriko asked if he'd packed an overnight bag.  
  
"What for?" asked Ken.  
  
"Silly! You'll be staying over tonight, won't you? We won't finish till late. They'll have a disco for the young crowd after all the older folks leave. I've been looking forward to letting my hair down and having some fun after such a hectic week!"  
  
And so there was nothing Ken could say in response to Yuriko's request, though he valiantly tried. "Aa… No I haven't packed a bag. I'm sure Aya and I will be fine to go home after it's finished."  
  
"No! I insist! I'm sure we have plenty of space – the house is huge! You probably don't really need anything, I'm sure the housekeeper can find you some pyjamas and toiletries. It's like a hotel sometimes!"  
  
Yuriko was adamant and that was that. Ken submitted reluctantly as he returned her sunny smile. It was only one night after all.  
  
****  
  
The afternoon passed reasonably quickly. Aya and Ken had trailed around behind the couple, learning more than they ever wanted to know about holding a wedding banquet.  
  
Then it was back to the Kawasaki home to relax for a while before they had to go out again.  
  
Ken sighed in relief as he sat down on the comfortable sofa. "At last – a break! Yuriko has too much energy."  
  
Aya was looking away from him. "I have to go out for a few hours. I'll be back before we need to go out."  
  
"Where are you going? Aya?!" But the door was already closing and Aya was gone.  
  
Ken sighed within the silence of the empty room. Where was Aya going?  
  
****  
  
Ken and Aya's clothing had been delivered during the afternoon and had been placed in the rooms that they had been allocated in a wing of guest suites.  
  
'Man, they have a WING of guest suites!" Ken thought, 'Yuriko was right. It IS like a hotel."  
  
There were many family members and friends who had come to join the festivities and the house was full of people. Not that you'd run into many people whilst walking about anyway as the size of the house was so huge.  
  
Koichi had given them free rein in the house so Ken settled in one of the spacious family rooms. He had found a sports channel on the cable television to watch and was thus pleasantly occupied. A cousin of Koichi's had wandered in on hearing the noise and had stayed to watch with Ken. After the car racing special had finished, Ken was idly flicking channels when they came across the end of a J-League highlights program.  
  
"Ooh! J-League! Can we watch?" asked the young cousin Hiroshi.  
  
"No! No! Move! To the left! Ahh!" Ken yelled as the goalie misread the direction of the ball and let in the free kick.  
  
"How did you know he was going to kick to the left Ken-san?" Hiroshi asked curiously.  
  
"Aa... Just a good guess." Ken smiled weakly. He could have told Hiroshi that the reason he knew was because that player had the slightest shuffle step that he did when he was going to kick to the left, but that would have been too hard to explain, so Ken didn't say anything.  
  
The program finished and Ken excused himself. He was feeling a bit unsettled. He loved watching soccer, but he tried not to watch J-league if he could help it. He'd watch English soccer, Spanish soccer, German soccer, hell, any other soccer, but it was still a little painful to watch Japanese soccer.  
  
The player that had made the goal today, Ken remembered playing against him. Ken suddenly felt old and tired. God, what would he give to be able to have those glory days again? 'Though not for the price I had to pay,' Ken thought. He didn't want to think about Kase or the warehouse fire today.   
  
He sighed and kept walking towards the garden. Maybe he'd find some peace within the beauty of the traditional Japanese garden.  
  
****  
  
The evening hadn't been too boring and the food had been reasonable. Some of the speeches had been quite funny and Ken felt himself start to relax. Being with the Kawasaki party had been a real eye-opener into the echelons of society. People kept approaching Koichi to greet him and meet Yuriko. Some of them even shook his and Aya's hands even though they were only introduced as friends.  
  
Ken shifted in his seat. He felt the weight of the gun in its shoulder harness and quickly scanned the area again, checking for any suspicious activity or persons.  
  
Aya excused himself and Ken knew that the redhead was going to perform his hourly reconnaissance of the room.  
  
The disco started after the speeches and a number of older people departed. Yuriko immediately departed for the floor dragging with her an indulgent Koichi.  
  
Aya returned and sat down at his position next to Ken.  
  
"Anything?" Ken asked the question for the umpteenth time that evening.  
  
"Iie. All clear." Was Aya's standard answer.  
  
They sat there in silence. Ken's wayward feet tapping to the music.  
  
Yuriko returned to ask them to dance, but Aya refused politely and Ken didn't think it would be a good idea if he went by himself. So they continued sitting there in an awkward silence.  
  
Ken sighed inwardly. Aya had been polite all day, but he hadn't spoken to Ken unless necessary. It was a return to the days when Aya had just joined Weiss and always kept to himself, not opening up to anyone. Ken couldn't think of anything to say to break the silence and he didn't know how to return their relationship to it's previous state where Aya actively talked to him. He didn't know what Aya was thinking.  
  
After some indeterminate amount of time, Ken couldn't stand it anymore. "I'm going to go stand near the balcony. I'll have a good view to check the grounds. Besides I want to get some fresh air."  
  
Aya nodded. "Fine."  
  
Ken reached the balcony and breathed in the cool night air. After a thorough inspection of the visual ground, he turned to sit on the bench.  
  
Aya was so cool towards him. Ken supposed he should consider himself lucky that Aya wasn't ignoring him completely, but it was pretty damn close. If it hadn't been for the current mission, then who knows when Aya would have talked to him?   
  
Ken shook his head ruefully. Maybe he should just give up on the redhead. Maybe he was just too unattainable. But Ken knew that he couldn't just wish away his feelings. How could he restore his former relationship with Aya? If he couldn't have any more than that, then he would be happy just to have Aya as a friend. Anything but this strained silence on his part and indifference on Aya's part that had been present all day.  
  
The sound of low laughter caught Ken's attention and he pressed backwards against the bench, trying to see around the wide column next to him. The bench was positioned in a way that it was almost hidden from view when you first entered the balcony.  
  
Ken's mouth opened in an O of surprise as he saw two young men holding hands. One reached out to aggressively push the other against the wall and was passionately kissing him before Ken could make a noise to let them know they had company.  
  
Ken flushed, uncomfortable in his role of voyeur. He sat there trying not to make a noise. But then he felt a tickling sensation in his nose. 'No!!!' he thought. But the thought wasn't enough to stop the sneeze.  
  
"Ee! Who's there?" A voice demanded sharply. The two guys walked around the column and stood looking accusingly at Ken.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't have enough time to tell you that I was here before you guys were… umm… occupied." Ken apologised.  
  
The shorter blue haired boy looked at Ken, and seeing no signs of disgust, he then laughed. "Yeah. Tas-chan. You pounced too fast. Hi, I'm Chichiri."  
  
The taller red-haired one pulled his partner to his side and kissed the top of his head. "How can I resist you Chiri? You've been giving me those looks all night."  
  
"Aa guys. I'm still here." Ken smiled at the loving exhibition in front of him.  
  
"So you are. I'm Tasuki." Tasuki put out his hand and Ken shook it as he introduced himself.  
  
"Why are you out here all alone?" Chichiri asked with a questioning look in his brown eyes. [1]  
  
"Yeah. Aren't you with the hot redhead in there? Woah! You're a lucky guy!" Tasuki chipped in.  
  
"Well he is in my party, but he's not mine." Ken's smile wavered slightly.  
  
"That's too bad." Chichiri smiled sympathetically.  
  
"But you want him, don't ya?" Tasuki was really quite astute.  
  
"Yeah, but you can't always get what you want." Ken shrugged.  
  
"So what is your relationship anyway?"  
  
"We're just co-workers. That's all." Ken explained.  
  
"Ken! Are you there?" Aya appeared at the balcony door. Ken's heart started to beat just a little bit faster at the beautiful sight. How long had Aya been there? Had he heard anything that Ken had said?  
  
"Yeah. I'm here."  
  
"Let's go." Aya raised an eyebrow at the boys wrapped around each other but made no comment. He turned around and left, expecting Ken to follow.  
  
"See ya guys." Ken turned to leave.  
  
"Oooh, he's so cool, he's hot!" Ken couldn't help but laugh at Tasuki's comment. "You shouldn't give up on that magnificent piece of man, buddy. You'd be an idiot too! If I wasn't already taken here by Chiri, I'd give you a run for your money!" Tasuki had a big grin on his face as he waved a hand in departure.  
  
Ken was smiling as he entered the ballroom again. He noticed the disco was still in full swing. He walked back to where Aya was standing by their table.  
  
"Koichi has persuaded Yuriko to call it a night," Aya answered his questioning look.  
  
Yuriko was slightly tipsy and very chatty as their car was brought around for them by the valet.  
  
Ken was on edge for the entire trip home, hoping that she wouldn't inadvertently blurt out his secret. He breathed a sigh of relief when they arrived and Yuriko hadn't said anything. Maybe the gods were looking out for him.  
  
When they opened the front door, the housekeeper came bustling out with an anxious face.  
  
"Koichi-san! Yuriko-san!"  
  
"Sayuki! What are you still doing up?" yawned Yuriko.  
  
"Your aunt Yuna arrived a day early and there were not enough guest rooms. I had to move Fujimiya-san into Hidaka-san's room. Sumimasen!" She bowed low in apology.  
  
"Is that okay?" Koichi turned to Aya and Ken while he tried to keep a wobbly Yuriko upright.  
  
"Aa." "No problem." That was the only polite thing to say.   
  
Koichi smiled in relief. "Good. I better get this one to bed. Don't worry about getting up early. I don't think we have anything planned until after lunch. Oyasuminasai!"  
  
"Oyasumi Ken-kun Aya-san!" Ken watched in disbelief as Yuriko winked exaggeratedly at him… twice. So much for subtlety. He glanced sideways and saw Aya's narrowed gaze centred on the giggling Yuriko.  
  
Koichi departed with a sleepy Yuriko in his arms.  
  
The housekeeper bowed to them again. "So sorry for the inconvenience Hidaka-san, Fujimiya-san. Will you need anything else for the night? The en-suite bathroom is stocked with any toiletries you may require and I believe Yuriko-san has organised some pyjamas for you both."  
  
"Iie. That's fine." Aya answered for them both when Ken didn't say anything.  
  
Sayuki bowed once more before leaving.  
  
The reality of the situation was starting to dawn on Ken. He would have to sleep in a bed. With Aya. Sleep in a bed with Aya. His feet seemed frozen to the floor.  
  
Aya walked to the stairs and looked back at him with an annoyed look. "Are you coming or are you going to stay up all night?"  
  
"Ee… Coming." Ken forced his feet to move. He trailed behind Aya, looking at the stairs and his feet, trying not to notice the tall slim body in front of him.  
  
Being preoccupied, Ken didn't realised Aya had stopped outside his door until he ran into him. Aya's hands reached out to Ken's shoulders to steady him. Ken looked up at Aya standing so close to him, it was like a dream. Ken pulled away quickly before he could embarrass himself by daydreaming and falling into Aya's arms.  
  
Ken opened the door to find the bedcovers were turned down and the side lamps were turned on. It looked cosy and intimate. Ken swallowed nervously.  
  
"You can use the bathroom first." Ken waved at the direction of the bathroom. He needed some time to get his bearings.  
  
"Aa." Aya removed his jacket and walked to the closet to hang it up. He removed his own shoulder holster and placed it on the chest of drawers underneath the neatly folded pile of clothes that he'd been wearing that day. He was reaching for the clasp in his bowtie when he noticed Ken wasn't moving.  
  
"Hidaka. Don't you want to get ready for bed? Give me a hand." Aya summoned Ken.  
  
Ken gulped as he walked to stand in front of Aya and reached up to find the clasp of the bowtie. Once again he was confronted with the close presence of Aya. The distinct smell of Aya filled his senses, making him light headed. If he looked up, Aya's face would only be centimetres away. Ken kept his eyes down and valiantly concentrated on his task.  
  
"Done." Ken moved away as quickly as he could.  
  
Aya went to the bathroom. Ken could hear the sound of the shower and it made him groan. Aya was in there. Naked. Ah! His mind couldn't get away from that one thought.  
  
Time slipped past while Ken stood by the window, lost in his thoughts. The bathroom door opened and Aya reappeared. He was wearing only a pair of loose cotton pants as he used the towel around his shoulders to towel his hair dry. So much skin on display…  
  
Ken realised he was still fully dressed and cursed himself for being an idiot and not getting ready whilst Aya was out of the room. He hurriedly pulled off his jacket and gun, setting it out of sight under his clothes like Aya, before turning to his bowtie. He was struggling unsuccessfully with it when Aya materialised at his side. Ken didn't know if he could handle the feel of Aya's hands on him, so he gave the tie one last desperate tug and the bowtie fell into his hand, the clasp twisted from his pull.  
  
Ken couldn't quite contain his sigh of relief. However Aya got a different idea from his sigh.  
  
"Hidaka, I realise that you don't like me, but this is ridiculous. I would help any of Weiss who needed it. There's no reason for you to flinch away from me in disgust." Aya's tone was icy.  
  
"I… I don't dislike you Aya," whispered Ken. Aya thought he disgusted him?  
  
"I'm not deaf," Aya gave Ken a hard look, "I heard you the other day. Go use the bathroom. I'll sleep on the floor tonight."  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that! I'm not disgusted by you Aya! And you don't need to sleep on the floor, I'm sure we can share the bed. It's big enough." Ken smiled weakly up at Aya. "Please. Just sleep in the bed."  
  
Aya finally nodded and Ken felt the tension in the room ease. "I'll just use the bathroom now," he called before practically running to the room.  
  
"Baka baka baka." Ken chanted to himself as he sat on the edge of the bathtub. But he hoped things were smoothed over somewhat. He shook his head and got to his feet. No point dwelling on the past. Now he just had to find a way to get through the rest of the night.  
  
He washed his face and took a shower, revelling in the warm water. After towelling off, he looked around for the pyjamas that Yuriko was supposed to have organised. He found a pair of pants similar to Aya's, and that was all.  
  
Ken closed in eyes in dismay. Yuriko! He was going to wring her bloody neck tomorrow. He put the pants on and after delaying for as long as he thought he could reasonably do, he opened the door and peered out.  
  
Aya was sitting up in the bed, reading a magazine which had been placed on the side table. The abandoned towel was draped over a chair and Aya's white skin seemed to draw Ken's attention and wouldn't let it go.  
  
"You took a long time," remarked Aya conversationally.  
  
"Aa… Did I?" Ken's smiled nervously.   
  
"Hn. Hurry and dry your hair. We have another busy day tomorrow." Aya put down the magazine and turned off his side lamp before he got comfortable in the bed, facing away from Ken.  
  
It seemed Aya was willing to let the subject drop, so Ken quickly towelled off his hair before eyeing the bed warily for some minutes.  
  
Aya's voice was unexpected in the silence. "Get in the bed and go to sleep. I'm sure we can share this bed quite easily."  
  
Ken couldn't think of anything to say so he obeyed Aya's command and got into the bed. He lay awake for a long time, listening to the sound of Aya's breathing, sneaking furtive looks at the redhead and wishing this was another time and place because he'd never imagined that he'd ever get to share a bed with the redhead. Even such a simple reason for being there, his skin was tingling and he was so aware of the other man.  
  
Ken drifted off to sleep in the early hours of the morning. He awoke to find himself snuggled against a large warm object. It was like a teddy bear and it smelled good. Ken snuggled closer, grabbing the bear tighter.  
  
"Aya…" he mumbled.  
  
"Nani Ken?" came back the reply. In a deep voice. No, make that Aya's voice. Which sounded like it was vibrating against his ear.  
  
Ken's body tensed as he cautiously opened one eye then the other. Gah! He was lying cuddled against Aya's chest and he had one arm around Aya's waist! Ken pulled his arm off Aya as if Aya was a burning piece of metal. He pulled back abruptly, pulling the blankets with him. In his haste to dislodge them, Ken had reached the edge of the bed. What happened next was almost a given - Ken fell off the bed onto the floor.  
  
Ken groaned. He was such an idiot. If Aya hadn't been awake before, then he was definitely awake now. Why hadn't he edged away quietly instead of getting flustered? He risked a glance up at Aya. There was an amused and considering look in the violet eyes as Aya looked at the distressed brunette on the floor.  
  
"Can I get the blankets back?" Aya held out his hand towards Ken.  
  
Ken stared at Aya's hand, noticing that the hand was connected to an arm which was connected to a slim body which was currently clothed only in a pair of pants. He couldn't pull his eyes away from that beautiful expanse of white skin. Absolutely breath-taking in the morning light.  
  
"Ken – the blankets." Aya repeated.  
  
Ken flushed as the comment registered. He'd been staring at Aya for who knows how long now! He quickly got to his feet and unravelled himself before placing the blankets on the bed and racing into the bathroom.  
  
"Baka baka baka," Ken moaned as he sat on the edge of the bathtub, how would he be able to face Aya after this?  
  
  
  
~ tbc ~  
  
  
  
Hmm… what will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter – coming soon!  
  
[1] Sorry, I didn't wanna explain about Chichiri's scars, so I've taken some liberties with his appearance and removed it. 


	5. Uncle Yotan's Advice

Chapter 5  
  
Summary: Ken has woken up snuggled up against Aya. Ken panicked and fell on the floor. Now read on for more…  
  
Author's note: And another apology from me (yikes). I like to write personal thank you's to everyone for sending me a review, so I'm sorry that it takes up so much space before the fic starts. I love reviews and I really want to tell you lovely reviewers how much I appreciate your comments. Besides I like getting personal thank you's myself! Hope you do too!  
  
Hugs and almond pocky (the best!) to:  
  
Ashen Skies – Thank you! Yes I like gratuitous cameos! Why make up a OC when you can just pinch some bishies from another series? *laugh* I hope this update is fast enough?!  
  
les-mizerable – Yes Aya is a cold cold man in this fic. But my reasoning is, he's just heard Ken declare he's not in love with him. He's actually devastated, you know?! He's still coming to terms with his feelings. I haven't given too much away have I? *laugh* Oh well, you KNOW it's a Aya-Ken fic!  
  
Minerva Teller of tales – Ooh! Thank you! I like the saying 'give you props'. No one ever said that to me before… So happy you like my Ken!  
  
Zeto – Two reviews?! Ah – you spoil me! I don't know if it's Nagi or not yet (haven't decided yet) and yes Tas-chan is my FY fave! The fangs are too damn cute! And Ken will get what he wants… sooner or later…  
  
Wildfire2 – Thank you! *laugh* More action? Coming up! But they gotta get together first, ne?!  
  
Xellas – Tas and Chiri should be thankful I'm not torturing them… yet! Poor Aya – but he had to bring up the issue, Ken is too damn shy! How do you want Ken to make it up to him, ne? *hentai smile*  
  
Moonraven – I was seeing if you were paying attention or not! Ok, so you were! Aya is a stubborn man - but he can't hold out forever against my cute klutzy Ken… Y-O coming up sooner or later too…  
  
Red River – Thank you so much! Love is not an easy business, especially if you wanna be in love with your ultra cool katana-wielding leader. So glad you like my little fic!  
  
Kira – Bishie torture is a must! I just can't see the path of true love being easy for any of these guys, well that's my excuse anyway! Btw, since your review was anonymous, are you the Kira who wrote 'Warmth'? 'Cause if you are, then please update 'cause it's really good!  
  
Heather – Glad you like! Feel free to nag Moonraven, but I know she's working extra hard on the next FY bit. Umm, I didn't think their relationship was that slow, maybe it just seems that way with the way I write. It's only been a few days since the beginning of the fic… Besides if they jumped into bed together straight away, what would I have to write about? Apart from a gratuitous lemon? *laugh* And so happy you like my Yuriko!  
  
forbidding – Ken so needs to confess, doesn't he? And Aya get the wrong idea? As if that would happen! Okay, enough sarcasm… I wanna torture the bishies some more, but Kenken appreciates your concern!  
  
  
  
And finally to my Ne-chan and Mi-chan - Thanks for the comments before this went to air! *huggles* You guys are the best!   
  
Okay, enough babbling! Action please!  
  
  
  
A freshly showered Ken finally emerged from the bathroom to find Aya sitting up in bed, reading a magazine.  
  
"I plan to go back to the Koneko to check in with the others before we are required this afternoon. Is that acceptable?"  
  
Ken nodded mutely. He couldn't quite bring himself to look Aya in the eye. Since Aya was half naked, he also couldn't look at his chest so thus he ended up looking at Aya's blanket covered feet. At least his damn blush was under control.  
  
"It's only seven thirty. Do you want to sleep more before we go?" Aya seemed very normal this morning. As if the past day hadn't happened and they were just conversing like normal.  
  
"Iie. I'm up now. I can take the opportunity to go for a run. Didn't have a chance yesterday." Ken stretched his arms out as he flexed his shoulders.  
  
If Ken had been an observant man he might have noticed the way Aya's gaze lingered on his semi-clad body, but he wasn't, so all he saw was Aya getting out of the bed and walking to the bathroom.  
  
The door closed and Ken sighed as he picked up his pile of clothes from the dresser and put them on the bed to get dressed. He pulled down his pants but then Aya opened the bathroom door.  
  
"Argh! Aya!" Ken yelped as he yanked his pants back up again.  
  
"Sumimasen. I forgot my towel." Aya strolled over to retrieve said towel and returned to the bathroom leaving a flustered Ken behind.  
  
Ken hadn't thought he could be any more embarrassed today. Seems he was wrong. He'd just mooned Aya. Well not intentionally, but Aya had just seen his naked butt. He moaned as he shook his head.  
  
Ken waited until he heard the sound of the shower beginning and then got dressed as quickly as he could. But the water sounds conjured up images of Aya, naked and wet, running a soapy hand down his chest as he cleaned himself... It wasn't helping Ken's state of mind at all.  
  
Ken debated whether he should leave the room but then Aya wouldn't know where he went to. So he sighed and sat down to wait at the desk, leafing through the magazine.  
  
Aya emerged after a short period of time and proceeded to get dressed, with no concern that Ken was still in the room. Ken couldn't help attempting a surreptitious glance at the slim redhead and sighed longingly at the expanse of white skin on Aya's back as Aya slipped on his shirt.  
  
"Are you ready?" Ken nodded at Aya's question and they departed the room.  
  
After thanking the housekeeper and leaving a note for Yuriko, they were met by one the family chauffeurs. As they walked into the large garage, Ken couldn't help staring at the gleaming row of motorbikes lined up against the wall.  
  
"Would you prefer to take a bike instead?" The chauffeur smiled at Ken's obvious interest.  
  
"Nah, it's okay." Even as Ken said the sentence, his expert eye was noting the modifications on the Kawasakis. Some of the models he couldn't even recognise. Several were replicas of the bikes used in the Moto GP series. He whistled in admiration and walked over to have a better look.  
  
"I insist Hidaka-san!" The booming voice of Hiroshi Kawasaki was heard as their host entered via a side door. "Yuriko-chan has told me about your love of bikes, you must try one of ours. Try one of the new models. We're trying out 1400cc for the first time. Let Koichi know what you think. We're always pleased to hear from a fellow enthusiast."  
  
Ken couldn't refuse the Kawasaki head's offer so he bowed politely in acceptance. Inwardly he was quite excited to try out a new bike – 1400cc! More power than his 1000cc bike.  
  
He absentmindedly chose a helmet from the selection and was happily admiring the bike wheeled out for him when Aya tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Are you ready Ken?" Aya was holding a helmet too.  
  
It was at this stage that Ken realised that Aya didn't have a bike licence. Damn! How could he forget that! Aya was going to be sitting behind him.  
  
Aya put his helmet on and gestured for Ken to follow suit.  
  
Ken straddled the bike and Aya got on behind him, sitting close to Ken's back and wrapping his arms around Ken's waist. Ken could feel his ears start to flush and was thankful for the helmet.  
  
On the ride home, all Ken could feel were Aya's arms around him. Damn but it felt good. Aya's chest was pressed against his back and when Ken leaned in for the turns he could feel Aya's grip tighten. It was so distracting that Ken belatedly realised that Aya was trying to get his attention while they were stopped at a traffic light.  
  
"I asked if you wanted to stop at the French bakery to pick up some breakfast." Aya leaned closer to Ken as he repeated his statement.  
  
"Sure, they make great fresh bread!" Ken was revving the engine as he anticipated the light change. This bike was really something else. However it couldn't compare the main attraction which was sitting behind him.  
  
"I know you like it, that's why I suggested it." Aya's quiet comment took a moment to register.  
  
Ken blinked, astounded that Aya knew his preference. It was really quite amazing and suddenly Ken's day was just that little bit brighter.  
  
They stopped to buy bread and pastries to take back to the Koneko, buying extra for Yohji and Omi too.  
  
"Anything else with that sirs? Some cakes perhaps? They're all freshly made this morning." The saleslady smiled at them.  
  
"They do look good. Aya, do you want anything?" Ken turned to Aya to find the redhead already perusing the display.  
  
"Hmm… I think I will. I'll have a piece of the dark chocolate mousse cake. And you, Ken?"  
  
"I didn't know you liked chocolate. Finally, you show a weakness!" Ken laughed.  
  
"I like dark chocolate. It's sweet and rich, but yet slightly bitter at the same time." Aya looked at Ken. "It's my one indulgence."  
  
Why was Aya's voice slightly deeper than usual? Ken couldn't read the expression in Aya's eyes so he just nodded earnestly. "Whatever you like, fearless leader."  
  
A brief flicker of annoyance graced Aya's face before he turned away. "Hurry up and choose so we can go home."  
  
Ken hastily picked some other cakes and hurried after Aya. What had he done now to annoy Aya? He sighed again.   
  
The day was not turning out right, but Ken knew that he wouldn't give up this day for anything. He's woken up in bed with Aya and had Aya's arms around him. If he died tomorrow, at least he'd be a happy man.  
  
They arrived back at the Koneko and met a sleepy Omi in the kitchen.  
  
"Yum! Thanks guys for getting breakfast. I didn't know you were coming back today?" Omi looked at them inquiringly.  
  
"I wanted to check your progress with Sato's location and the Black Devil's leader too. Ken and I will need to return to the Kawasaki household before 12." Aya informed him.  
  
"Can I go for my run first? Can't run on a full stomach." Ken stretched and bounced on his feet. He needed the chance to get away and think by himself. And he liked exercising. Old habits die hard.  
  
"Fine. We'll meet at 10. Omi, can you arrange for Momoe-san to cover for you in the shop and let Kudou know too." Aya looked at his watch.  
  
"I'll let Yohji know. I gotta go get changed anyway. See ya guys." Ken was quickly out the door so he missed the two assessing glances directed at his back.  
  
Ken ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. He pounded on Yohji's door. "Yohji! Yohji! Open up!"  
  
After he received no response, Ken tried the door handle and found it unlocked. He opened the door and peeked inside.  
  
"Yotan, wake up!" He shook the slumbering blonde on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Ken. Watcha doing waking me up from my beauty sleep?" Yohji opened one bleary eye.  
  
"Just wanted to tell you we're meeting at 10 to discuss the mission. Oh and there's breakfast in the kitchen. See ya."  
  
"Why are you so perky this morning Kenken? You're just a bundle of energy today." Yohji sat up and leaned back on the wall. The blanket dropped to his waist revealing Yohji's bare chest.  
  
"Aa… No reason," lied Ken cheerfully. He didn't want to tell Yohji about his embarrassing incidents from this morning.  
  
"You know Kenken, when a person tells a lie, their eyes roll up to the left because they're using the right hemisphere of the brain – the side which is used for creative and imaginative things. When they're telling the truth, their eyes unconsciously roll up to the right because that's using the left part of your brain used for facts, figures and logical thought. Wanna know which way your eyes just went Ken?" Yohji reached for the box of cigarettes and lit one, looking back at the slightly flustered brunette. [1]  
  
"Yohji!" growled Ken. "Do you have to know everything?" he continued exasperatedly.  
  
"How can I help you if I don't know what you've been doing?" Yohji asked innocently. "Why don't you sit down on the bed and tell Uncle Yotan what you're been up to?"  
  
"Do I have to? I really wanted to go for a run this morning. I didn't get the chance yesterday and I feel a bit stodgy because of that." Ken protested.  
  
"A run huh? If you make it a very slow jog, I'll drag my weary body out of bed and join you." Yohji stubbed out his cigarette.  
  
"Nani? You're going to join me?" Ken gave Yohji an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me?"  
  
"What? Think I can't keep up with you soccer boy? I am a professional assassin too, you know!" Yohji pouted.  
  
"Fine fine!" laughed Ken. "But be quick, I'm leaving in five minutes and you better be ready or I'm going without you."  
  
"Make it ten. I've gotta look good in case we run into any women, y'know." Yohji raised an eyebrow.   
  
"We're just going for a run. Just put on a shirt. You look just fine Yohji." Ken rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yohji-kun! Oh. Ken-kun. You're still here." Omi appeared at the doorway, taking in Yohji's appearance and hearing Ken's last comment.  
  
"Shoo Kenken. I'll see you downstairs in ten minutes." Yohji got out of bed lazily. "Now bishounen, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I was just checking that Ken had told you about the meeting," said Omi. He blinked as he smiled brightly.  
  
"Thanks Omitchi. That he has. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get ready." Yohji wondered what the young blonde was thinking, but it was an impossible task trying to work that out. Omi was a master at disguising his true feelings and covering it up with a bright happy smile.  
  
"Where are you going Yohji-kun?"  
  
"Aa… Ken's making me go for a run with him." Yohji walked to his closet to look for a jogging outfit. Did he even own one?  
  
"Nani?" Omi sounded shocked.  
  
"Why the surprise, chibi?" Yohji looked over his shoulder at Omi. "Che! Both of you don't think I can do exercise?"  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen you do any form of exercise," was Omi's reply.  
  
"Omitchi, I get exercise every night I go out." Yohji waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm in terrific shape." He raised his arms into a body-builders pose, showing off the lean muscles in his arms.   
  
Omi giggled and Yohji smiled down at him. "Are you laughing at my muscles Omi-chan?" He reached out to ruffle Omi's hair before grabbing him in a head lock, pulling the young blonde against his bare chest.  
  
"Argh! Stop it Yohji-kun!" Omi struggled weakly as his giggles continued.  
  
"I'll stop when you apologise," said Yohji as he commenced the second part of his plan – tickling.  
  
"Yohji-kun!"  
  
The knock on his door was heard over the sounds of their play.  
  
"Yotan! You better be getting ready in there! I'll be waiting downstairs for you!" Ken shouted through the door.  
  
Yohji dropped his arms. "Aa. Better not keep Ken waiting too long. He might leave without me."  
  
"I'm sure he won't." Yohji couldn't read the expression in Omi's eyes and gave up as he turned back to his closet in search of sporting clothing.  
  
"Well I better leave you to it then." Omi disappeared as silently as he arrived.  
  
Yohji shook his head. Omi confused him sometimes. Yes he did.  
  
Now where were the damn t-shirts in his closet?  
  
****  
  
Ken looked up from his seat on the stairs as he heard Yohji's door slam.  
  
"Will you hurry up?" he yelled.  
  
"Nani?" Aya opened the basement door.  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just yelling for Yohji." Ken looked back at the still empty stairs. "Yohji, I'm gonna leave without you!"  
  
Yohji appeared at the landing of the stairs. "Keep your shirt on Kenken. I'm here now."  
  
Ken looked up and couldn't help laughing as he shook his head. Yohji's t-shirt read 'Blondes do it better.'  
  
"Do you have no other t-shirts? I do have to be seen with you, y'know!"  
  
"What's wrong with this one? Sweet Yuka-chan gave it to me." Yohji gave Ken an affronted look. "Anyway it's true. Let's go soccer boy. I'll show you how much stamina the Kudou has."  
  
Ken laughed. Even when Yohji talked normally, there was always an element of suggestiveness in his words.  
  
"Where are you going?" The clipped tones of Aya brought Ken back to earth.  
  
"Ah Aya. Didn't see you there. Ken's making me go for a run with him. It's the only way he'll give me any time." Yohji sighed dramatically.  
  
Aya's eyes narrowed. "Fine. But don't be late for the meeting." He closed the basement door and walked past them to the kitchen.  
  
Yohji slapped Ken on the shoulder as Ken's eyes followed Aya's slim form from the hallway. "Let's go." Yohji's voice was quiet, without the joviality of their previous comments.  
  
They put on their shoes silently and exited out the back door.  
  
****  
  
They ran to the park and did several laps of the running path. Yohji was breathing a little bit heavier. Damn but Ken had a lot of energy.  
  
"I'm gonna sit down over there," Yohji pointed at a park bench, "Go ahead and run, I'll wait for you here."  
  
"No stamina Kudou." Ken shook his head as he laughed.  
  
"I've got plenty of stamina. But there's a good looking woman over there. I'll go introduce myself and see what's she's doing. Can't leave a pretty woman alone by herself. When you're done, we can have our little talk. Ja ne." And Yohji left.   
  
Ken smiled. Yohji had an excuse for everything. He continued to run, enjoying the feel of the air against his heated skin and the sunshine on his skin.   
  
Left alone with his thoughts, they began to queue up in his mind. The way Aya looked in bed, reclining against the wall, a blanket covering him up to hips. Aya towelling his hair dry. The way Aya's muscles moved as he shrugged on his shirt. The feel of Aya's body against his on the bike. Aya suggesting they stop to buy breakfast. Aya liking chocolate! Now that was a surprise. Ken filed that away for future use.   
  
But then the thoughts changed. Aya looking coldly furious as he declared Ken to be disgusted by him. Aya staring at him from the doorway of the bakery. Aya ignoring him all yesterday. And where did the redhead go in the afternoon when he had disappeared for a few hours. Ken had asked him during the night, but Aya had merely said "Out" and that was it. Ken sighed. Aya was still as mysterious as the day he arrived. Who knew what he was feeling at all?  
  
'But he let you snuggle against him this morning,' a little voice in his head said. 'Well maybe he didn't have any choice in that, you know you're a snuggler in bed,' came the reply to that. 'He put his arms around you on the bike'. 'But Kawasaki-san made you take the bike, it was only polite.' 'He thought that you were disgusted by him.'. 'But I've cleared that up, haven't I?'  
  
Ken sighed. The voices in his head were just bringing him to the conclusion that he was just imagining that there was anything between him and Aya. He rounded the last curve and jogged over to where Yohji was smoking on the bench.  
  
"She's gone already?" Ken raised an eyebrow at the absence of women.  
  
"She had to get to work. Got her phone number though. I'll give her a call tomorrow," was Yohji's nonchalant response. "So tell me what happened to you since yesterday."   
  
Ken started the story, telling about the shopping, the dinner, how they had to share a room and the blanket incident.  
  
"Well in my professional opinion," Yohji cleared his throat, "I think there's no way that Aya would let you wrap yourself around him if he didn't like you. After all, this is Aya we're talking about. If he didn't like it, I'm sure he'd let you know pretty quickly."  
  
"But maybe he didn't have any choice. I… ummm… stretch out a lot in bed." Ken flushed slightly.  
  
"I think it's a positive sign. I already had a hunch that he feels something for you. Did you see the look in his eyes when we left this morning? That was jealousy all right." Yohji nodded his head in affirmation.  
  
"What?! You were deliberately baiting him?" Ken was aghast. Then he realised what Yohji had said. "Jealous? Really? I'm not so sure…" Ken trailed off, but his tone was slightly hopeful.  
  
"I don't think Aya's going to be the one to declare himself first. The question is, are you willing to take the chance at love?" Yohji's eyes were suddenly very serious.  
  
"But what if it doesn't work. What if he doesn't feel anything for me." Ken looked at the ground.  
  
"There's an English saying, Ken. It's better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all." Yohji turned to Ken and his eyes were full of emotion. "I've been there Ken. I had the love of my life and it was the best time of my life. She's gone now and I'm still here, but I hope that someday I will find that love again. I'll keep searching because if I don't, then what do I have? I have nothing. Ken we're assassins. We're killing people nearly every week. Don't you need something to keep yourself out of the darkness? At this stage in our lives, I think love is the only thing that can save any of us." Yohji's voice trailed off and Ken looked up into sympathetic green eyes.  
  
"I don't know if I could face him if Aya rejected me. I'll still have to work with him."  
  
"I never thought of you as a quitter Ken. I always thought you'd try your best at anything you put your mind to do. And the game of love is no different. Until you reveal yourself, you don't know what the outcome is going to be."  
  
"You're right. Thanks Yohji. I won't give up until I know what Aya's really feeling. Funny… some guys I met last night told me the same thing." Ken sat up, feeling better for the first time in the conversation.  
  
"They were smart guys then. We better head back. I don't want Aya coming after me with his bloody katana if we get back late." With that comment Yohji stood up and the sombre mood of the conversation was broken.  
  
"Sure. Thanks Yotan. You're my best friend, y'know." Ken made a move to give Yohji a hug but Yohji pulled away.  
  
"I don't particularly want your sweat on me, Kenken. You can save that for Aya." Yohji smirked and then started running.  
  
"You hentai! Yohji! I'm gonna kill you for that one!" Ken gave chase to the fleeing blonde.  
  
****  
  
They arrived back at the Koneko, laughing and gasping for breath. When Ken looked at Yohji, he burst into fresh laughter again.  
  
"What are you guys laughing about?" Omi opened the back door, looking out with a curious expression.  
  
"Nothing. Kenken's just realised what a razor wit I have." Yohji drawled.  
  
"That's an… interesting t-shirt you have Yohji-kun." Omi gave said t-shirt a look.  
  
"He he! You like Omitchi? I'll let you borrow it if you like. After all, we blondes have to stick together." Yohji walked over and draped an affectionate arm over the young blonde's shoulders.  
  
"I don't wanna borrow your clothes Yohji-kun!"  
  
"You sure, chibi? Many people have wanted to get into the clothes of Yohji Kudou." Yohji's voice deepened as he winked suggestively at Omi.  
  
"I'm sure many people already have gotten into your clothes," was Omi's sharp reply.  
  
"Ouch! Chibi! That was harsh!" Yohji put on his best hurt expression. "You've hurt my feelings."  
  
Omi sighed in exasperation at Yohji then his gaze softened. "Sorry Yohji-kun. That was mean of me. I'll make it up to you. I'll cook your favourite dinner tonight, okay?"  
  
"And dessert?" Yohji maintained his expression.  
  
Omi sighed as he shook his head. "Fine, I'll go buy your Haagen-daas ice cream too."  
  
"Just kidding!" Yohji laughed as he squeezed Omi's shoulder. "If you cook dinner, I'll take you out for ice cream, okay?"  
  
"Sure! I'd like that! I'm gonna order the biggest sundae on the menu!" Omi giggled at Yohji's resigned smile. "Oops. Gotta go. Aya's calling me."  
  
"That kid! Amazing how much ice cream he can put away." Yohji shook his head in remembrance.  
  
"Better take a lot of cash with you then. And bring me home some takeaway. I'll eat it tomorrow." Ken wasn't sympathetic at all as he took off his sneakers.  
  
"You get to the shower! Don't wanna be late to the meeting now, do we? And whilst we all love you Kenken, no one's gonna like the smell coming from you." Yohji pinched his nose as he looked playfully at the brunette.  
  
"I don't smell! You smell!" Ken tackled Yohji and began trying to rub himself against the taller blonde's back.  
  
"Argh! Get off! Ken!" Yohji tried to squirm out of Ken's rough embrace.  
  
Aya opened the kitchen door. "Shut up you two." The door closed again.  
  
"It's okay. He knows we were just playing around." Yohji looked worriedly at Ken's horrified expression.  
  
Ken dropped his arms from around Yohji's waist. He didn't even want to imagine what Aya had thought of their current scene.  
  
"Does he?" Ken looked at Yohji. "I think I will go shower now."  
  
Ken departed the room downcast whilst Yohji just watched him go.  
  
  
  
~ tbc ~  
  
  
  
[1] I love my smart all-knowing Yotan! This stuff is true too! Well, it's supported by a number of scientists anyway… O_o  
  
Hmm… even I was surprised by this chapter. It wasn't in my original plot bunny at all. *shrugs* Oh well… Hope you still liked it! 


	6. What does Aya think?

Chapter 6  
  
Summary: It's the morning after Ken had to share a bed with Aya. They're gone home and Yohji has given his expert opinion on the current situation. Now how should Ken proceed with developing his relationship with Aya?   
  
Hugs and love to:  
  
Moonraven – You're not a baka! You're an ultra sweet sweet ne-chan who spoils me with compliments! I was so happy you like my Yotan! And yes I'm working on the Y-O for you!  
  
complained – Thank you! I hope this is fast enough? Ken needs to confess doesn't he? Read on to see if he does or not! Another Y-O fangirl! *cheers* So am I – so that should answer your question!  
  
forbidding – Ran's reaction to Ken rubbing himself on Yohji? Do you really think it'd be nothing? I don't think Ran is that easygoing to not misread that one… Ken appreciates your concern – yes he's gonna need courage isn't he?  
  
Kira – *laugh* Lurk as much as you like – I love lurkers who leave reviews! And thank you for your lovely comments! So happy people like my Yohji! He's great fun to write!  
  
Zeto – I don't know if the lie technique works – it was mentioned in the movie 'The Negotiator' which is where I remembered it from. Yes Tas-chan is the best! Well the best FY char anyway – I don't think anyone tops Aya and Ken for me! Love them to bits! Argh! I'm getting to the romance bit – promise!  
  
Xellas – The Asuka bit is only good because you helped me fix it! Arigatou! And I knew you would like Yohji's t-shirt! I'll keep the chocolate covered lemon in mind…  
  
Heather – Ah but Yotan has his own problems so he hasn't got enough time to let Aya know about Ken's real feelings – Ken's gonna have to do the work himself! Thanks for your sweet comments – gratuitous lemon is good – but it's nice to have people appreciate a long drawn out romance too. The romance is coming – I swear it is!  
  
Red_Neko – Thank you so much! You're making my head swell with all your comments! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!  
  
MidnightLoner – You can tell me if the lie technique works – I have no idea myself! I heard about it in a movie. I thought it was fun to make Yohji go running too – hard to imagine, but fun nevertheless. He really wanted to find out what Ken was up to! The mission was mentioned in the earlier chapters – but will come up again in the latest chapter. Hope you like!  
  
Moki-chan – Thank you! I am so happy that you like this little fic! Is this soon enough?!  
  
Minerva Teller of Tales - You like my Yotan too! *happiest smile* You like the image of Ken flashing his butt to Aya? *laugh* You hentai! Not that I can talk, I wrote it, so what does that make me?! Anyway hope you like this latest instalment!  
  
Time for more bishie torture!  
  
  
  
The meeting was over and Ken shifted his feet nervously as he waited for Aya. He was waiting outside the garage, simply soaking up the sun. Actually he was taking the time to gather his thoughts and prepare for the sensory onslaught of Aya's presence behind him on the motorbike.  
  
The mission was progressing well. Omi's research had turned up several possible locations for the elusive Sato. He and Yohji were going to stakeout some of the places tonight. It was interesting that Sato hadn't gone completely underground – he had been spotted at a club in one of the seedier areas of Tokyo. Perhaps he felt safe in the gang-patrolled club. Who knew? Omi had also revealed that the Black Devil's leader had been sighted at the same location, albeit at a different time. The young strategist wanted to get both of the men. Omi had a strong set of ethics against what he called the 'bad ones'. Forgiveness was not an option. [1]  
  
Aya had been pleased with the plan and had nodded his approval at the young blonde. Ken sighed as he remembered. Why couldn't he ever make Aya ever look at him like that?  
  
He was staring blankly into space when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Ne Kenken, I've got a suggestion for you," Yohji whispered, "I really think you need to get Aya alone and just gradually build up your relationship. The chibi's cooking dinner tonight, so if you guys aren't working, why don't you casually suggest to Aya to go out for dinner? Just the two of you."  
  
Ken smiled gratefully. "Yeah I could do that. Thanks Yotan, appreciate it."  
  
"Appreciate what?" Aya's deep voice was heard from the door.  
  
Ken and Yohji looked up, like two schoolboys caught doing something naughty. Ken blushed as Yohji just smirked.   
  
"Nothing. See ya later." Yohji waved a hand as he departed back into the house.  
  
Aya followed Yohji's lazy departure before his head snapped back to look at Ken. Ken had been watching Aya's face instead and he wasn't quick enough to look away from Aya's piercing gaze.  
  
Ken expected a question about what he and Yohji had been up to, but instead all he received was a quizzical look.  
  
"Ready to go?" Aya reached for his helmet.  
  
Ken nodded. He flipped down his visor and mounted the bike. Aya climbed on and wrapped his arms around Ken's waist as Ken started revving the engine.  
  
Once again Ken experienced the sweet torture of having Aya pressed up against him. Looking down at the white hands wrapped around his abdomen, he unconsciously shivered as he wishfully imagined a future time and place when those same hands would be willingly wrapped around him, not just on a motorbike.   
  
Suddenly he felt Aya press even closer to him, holding him just a little bit more firmly.  
  
"Are you cold Ken?" Kami-sama! Aya thought he was shivering because he was cold?! He was overheated if anything. But the feeling of Aya was holding him even closer was so nice, Ken didn't want it to end. He debated with himself whether to lie or not.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine," Ken eventually decided on the truth. Otherwise he'd likely slip up again in the future.  
  
"Let's go then." Even after Ken responded, Aya didn't release his grip on the brunette. But hey – Ken wasn't going to complain about something that felt so good. He was being rewarded for his honesty!  
  
The ride passed all too quickly and they were soon pulling up at the Kawasaki estate. After flashing some IDs, they were waved through the gates and made their way up to the garages.  
  
Ken sighed in disappointment as he turned off the motor. The bike was excellent, but it was the combined experience with the bike which made him look sadly at the shiny black metal.  
  
Aya rested a hand on Ken's shoulder. "It's good, isn't it? We'll have to see if we can borrow it again some time."  
  
Ken's head snapped up in surprise. Aya said 'we'. Did that mean Aya wanted to ride on the bike again? With him? He masked his astonishment with a cheeky smile. "Sure Aya. I'd love a chance to borrow this again. I didn't get a chance to see how fast this baby can really go. Didn't want to scare you too much."  
  
Aya's lips curved slightly. "I'd be interested in seeing how fast you can make this bike go. You think you can scare me Ken?" He gave Ken a slightly challenging look but there was a hint of laughter in his violet eyes.  
  
Ken laughed at Aya's expression. Somehow they'd returned back to their comfortable relationship. Ken didn't know how that had happened, but he thanked whatever gods were looking out for him today.  
  
"A bike is totally different from a car Aya. I can reach top speed in like half the time it takes with your Porsche."  
  
"Speed junkie."  
  
"Like you can talk." Ken bantered back as they started walking towards the house.  
  
"I drive very sensibly I'll have you know."  
  
"Yeah right! How about that time we went grocery shopping and that guy cut you off at the intersection? He was eating your dust as soon as we got on the highway and Omi was complaining about whiplash when we got home!" Ken exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Konnichiwa Ken-kun! Aya-san! Who's eating whose dust? And what's wrong with Omi-san?" Yuriko bounced down the stairs to greet them. She beamed at them both, easily noticing their ease with each other. Ken couldn't help but return her smile.  
  
"Konnichiwa Yuriko-san."  
  
"Hey Ken what did you think of the 1400? It's good, ne?" Yuriko didn't even leave Ken a chance to greet her or Aya to answer her questions.  
  
"Konnichiwa Yuri-chan. Yeah the bike was really good. Suspension felt excellent, really smooth and the steering was so light. The acceleration wasn't too bad either."  
  
Yuriko laughed at Ken's smirk. "Baka! You just watch out for semi-trailers okay?! I'm not there to pick you up this time! Anyway Koichi-kun is in the study. Let's go join him so we can confirm what we're doing today." Yuriko linked arms with them both and happily dragged them along with her.  
  
As it turned out, the schedule was fairly light as Yuriko and Koichi were having a family dinner at home tonight. Aya and Ken would only be needed until the early evening.  
  
Ken smiled. Maybe he would get the chance to spend some time alone with Aya today.  
  
****  
  
Yohji waved nonchalantly at the sales girl as he departed the leather store. He'd been shopping for clothes to wear to the club which Omi and he were planning to stakeout tonight. He'd volunteered to get their clothes and Omi had hurriedly agreed as he ran off to school.  
  
Yohji's thoughts turned to the young dart-wielding assassin. He couldn't work out Omi what Omi was thinking at all. He would describe Omi as genki and cheerful. Also extremely intelligent, being Weiss' strategist and chief researcher.  
  
A sigh made its way past Yohji's lips. Why couldn't he get his mind off that incident? All Yohji could think about was the boy that he'd seen in the club two days ago. That scantily clad and extremely appealing boy. Could that possibly have been Omi? If only he hadn't disappeared so fast. But Yohji didn't think Omi went to clubs. It just didn't fit Omi's squeaky clean schoolboy image.  
  
This was the conclusion Yohji always came to and it always made him feel disappointed. He could admit it now. He was attracted to the young blonde. Over the past few months, he'd realised just how much he loved seeing Omi's big blue eyes light up when he smiled, how much he enjoyed hearing Omi's laughter, and heaven help him, how much he craved the feel of Omi in his arms.  
  
This morning's tussle had seemed playful but there was nothing playful about the way Yohji had longed to pull Omi into his arms and hold him close. But he hadn't wanted to scare away the younger boy, so he'd opted for a head lock and some tickling instead. Omi had accepted that as normal behaviour. Yohji groaned as he remembered the feeling of the lithe squirming body against his bare chest.  
  
Yohji was a toucher by nature, so he'd always been able to touch Omi in a big brotherly way. It was both good and bad. It was like feeding a craving which had now grown into an obsession.  
  
He smiled to himself as the shopping bags bounced against his leg. He'd thought of a way to use the mission for his own personal gain. He'd bought a near replica of that boy's outfit and was planning to closely monitor Omi's reaction to the clothes. If it had been Omi, he'd likely react to the outfit, and if not, either way Yohji got a real version of his dream. Pretty damn clever, if he thought so himself, Yohji thought as he lit up a cigarette. He thanked the stupid target that he had appeared in that club – a club known for its seedy clientele and equally seedy reputation.  
  
****  
  
The sun had set and the stars were beginning to appear in the dark sky when Ken and Aya finished their duties for the day.  
  
Aya looked at his watch. "We should get back to the Koneko. We can help the others with their stakeout."  
  
Ken sighed. "Do we have to? We worked late last night. They can work late tonight."  
  
Aya gave him a surprised look. "I thought you would want to go with them. The club is in one of the worst areas of Tokyo. They may need the backup, and I thought you'd want to know that Yohji… and Omi are safe."  
  
Ken didn't miss the slight pause after Yohji's name. No way! Did Aya think there was something going on with him and Yohji? Ken would have to disabuse him of that notion. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Yotan will take care of Omi. We can give them a call and see if they want us to tag along, if you want." He looked over at Aya.  
  
"I think that's a good idea." Aya nodded.  
  
"But they're not going until much later tonight anyway. I'm glad we were able to finish early tonight." Ken stretched lazily. "I'm a bit tired from last night."  
  
"So we should head home then."  
  
"Aa…" Ken looked away from Aya as he spoke. "I was thinking that maybe we could grab a bite to eat before we go home."  
  
There was silence from the redhead. When Ken finally looked at Aya, Aya had that unreadable look in his eyes. "You're tired but you want to go out to eat?"  
  
"Yeah, it's too late to call the guys and ask them to fix us dinner as well. Besides they'll be talking about the mission, and I'd kinda like to have a few hours away from that, if that's all right with you. I'd like to have some decent conversation, not hearing about Yohji's latest conquest, Omi's day at school or the mission."  
  
Ken watched Aya's expression as he spoke. At first, Aya's face had looked cool but it had softened as Ken continued.  
  
"Hn. Let's grab the keys to the bike and let's go." Aya was already turning to walk to the garage.  
  
Ken's eyes brightened as he hurried after Aya. Aya had suggested the bike! If he wasn't already in love with the redhead, he would definitely be now.  
  
****  
  
"Hey chibi." Yohji waved at Omi as entered the Koneko.  
  
"Hiya Yohji-kun! Been busy today?" Omi reached for his apron and began tying the strings behind his back.  
  
Yohji smiled lazily. "It's always busy. The girls just can't stay away from their Yohji Kudou. And since none of you other bishies are here, I have to tend to them all. It's a tough job, but someone's got to do it." He sighed melodramatically.  
  
Omi laughed. "I'll have to check with Momoe-san about how much work you really did." He looked around the store. "As we're not too busy now, maybe we can close early today. I've got some homework I need to get done tonight before we go out." Omi was ever careful not to mention their other occupation when in the Koneko.  
  
"You go and do it Omitchi. I'll stay here and take care of it. I've already taken care of the after-school rush without you."  
  
"Are you sure?" Omi looked uncertainly at Yohji.  
  
"Yep, and when you finish up, you can get started on dinner." Yohji rubbed his flat stomach. "I'm starving!"  
  
"You're always hungry when it's not your turn to cook! Anyway thanks Yohji-kun!" As Omi reached out to re-hook his apron on the wall, his t-shirt rode up to reveal an inch of golden skin.  
  
Yohji sucked in a quick breath as he adjusted his sunglasses. What he wouldn't give to be able to touch and caress that revealed skin…  
  
The sound of the door opening jerked him out of his reverie and Yohji pasted on a smile as he went to help the customer.  
  
****  
  
"So where are we going?" Aya handed his helmet to Ken for storage as he ran a casual hand through his hair, pulling the eartails back to their proper position.  
  
Ken watched Aya. Those eartails were really very fascinating. "I don't think I've ever seen you tuck your eartails behind your ears like that."  
  
Aya looked amused. "Usually I only do it when I'm sick or if it's really hot." [2]  
  
"I see." Ken belatedly remembered Aya's question. "You didn't have any preference did you?"   
  
"Not really. Somewhere quiet would be nice."  
  
"There's a little place I know just around the corner. It's run by one of the mum's of one of the kids I coach. She's a great cook! Her nabeyaki udon is to die for! And her agedashi tofu – the best!" Ken was practically salivating at the thought.  
  
Aya smirked at Ken's expression. "Lead on. It sounds good."  
  
Ken bounced eagerly along the crowded street with Aya easily keeping up with him. He was feeling on top of the world. Aya and his relationship seemed back to normal, they'd borrowed the very powerful Kawasaki motorbike again and he was going to eat dinner with Aya!  
  
Suddenly a group of teenage boys raced out of a nearby shop, pushing a path through the crowd. They were loud and boisterous as they forced their way against the flow of people.  
  
The small girl walking in front of Ken was pushed roughly off her feet as the boys barged past.   
  
Ken lunged for the girl but his knee caught on a businessman's briefcase. He could feel himself going down, but he concentrated only on reaching for the girl to break her fall.  
  
Ken managed to get his arms out to catch the girl and could see himself falling spectacularly on his knees. Oh well, as long as the girl was not hurt, it didn't matter about his old jeans.  
  
Unexpectedly Ken felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist pulling him back against a firm body for support. The girl stopped screaming as she felt Ken re-balance and looked up at her saviour in thankfulness.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu oniisan! And to you too oniisan!" She giggled as she squirmed to be let down. "Okaasan! I was saved!"  
  
As the girl squirmed, it caused Ken's body to rub against his own saviour. He could hardly move. Aya's body was pressed up so close to his – chest to back, thigh to thigh.  
  
As the distinct smell of Aya permeated his senses, Ken belatedly realised that Aya had released him and Ken needed to let go of his saved package.  
  
"There you go. Daijoubu desu ka?" He crouched down to the girl's level after setting her firmly on the ground.  
  
"Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu!" The girl smiled and bowed before she ran off to join her relieved mother.  
  
Ken stood up and looked over at Aya. The redhead was watching the departure of the girl.  
  
"You're such a nice guy Ken." Ken felt his cheeks begin to flush at Aya's words.  
  
"Aw… Anyone would have done the same thing. I couldn't let a kid like her get trampled now, could I? C'mon let's go. I'm starving!" Ken grabbed Aya's arm and began to pull him along.   
  
After they had gone about ten metres, Ken realised that he was pulling his team leader along by the arm, and that surprisingly Aya was allowing himself to be pulled along. He blushed and abruptly dropped Aya's arm.  
  
"Sumimasen. Forgot I was still hanging onto you." Even as he said it, Ken was groaning to himself over the cheesy excuse.  
  
"It's fine." Aya responded easily and that was the end of their conversation until they reached the little restaurant.  
  
"Irrashaimase! Ah! Hidaka-san! And you have brought a friend too! Welcome!" The motherly owner rushed over to greet them.  
  
They were soon settled at a quiet table.  
  
"So what do you want Aya?" Ken dropped his menu back on the table after a cursory glance.  
  
"Hmm… Is their unagi good?" Aya nibbled on his bottom lip as he looked at the menu.  
  
Ken almost groaned aloud. Why was everything that Aya did so sexy? It was driving him nuts.  
  
"Yeah, it's all good." Ken began to play with his chopsticks to keep his hands occupied.  
  
"Hmm… Okay I've decided." Aya motioned for the waitress.  
  
They placed their orders and after the waitress left, Ken felt like fidgeting as Aya looked directly at him.  
  
"I should call the others first to see if they need our assistance tonight," Aya said as he pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"Sure." Ken rested his elbows on the table as he listened to Aya's responses to Yohji who had answered the phone at the Koneko. It sounded like Yohji and Omi did not require any extra help on their stakeout. Thank god.  
  
"Are you sure?" Aya repeated. "Okay what time will you be back? I'll be waiting up to hear your status report when you return home. Your other option is a meeting at 8. Hn. What are we doing? We're eating dinner. At a restaurant. Don't you need to get ready? Hn. Here Ken." Aya held out the phone to Ken.  
  
"Yotan, what's up?" Ken wondered what Yohji wanted. "Funny. Hey, take care tonight and make sure you keep an eye on Omi, okay? Don't say that so lasciviously you dirty old man. Yohji! Don't say things like that! Well not now anyway." Ken felt himself flush a little and risked a glance at Aya. But Aya was staring at the wall. "I gotta go. No call is required. Ja ne." Ken handed the phone back to Aya who took it wordlessly and put it back in his pocket.  
  
"That Kudou," muttered Aya.  
  
"What's wrong with Yohji?" asked Ken.  
  
"I hope his mind's on the mission tonight, instead of on you." Aya looked grim.  
  
"Nani?!" Ken practically yelled. 'Damn!' Ken thought, 'That's right Aya implied earlier that I would be concerned about Yohji.'  
  
"It's okay Ken. I've worked it out." Aya looked at Ken emotionlessly, before he took a deep breath. "I hope you and Kudou will not let your romantic relationship interfere with Weiss."  
  
****  
  
"Moshi moshi." Yohji answered the phone at the Koneko. He'd just finished locking the front door and was busy counting out the register. "Oh hey Aya. Just closed up. Nah, we're cool, don't need yours or Kenken's assistance tonight. Yes I'm sure. Well depending on when and if the targets show up or not, we'll be home after that. Could be as late as 3am. Can't we give the report tomorrow? Aw, c'mon Aya. No I'm not getting up for an 8am meeting! I need my beauty sleep. Fine, wait up for us then. Anything else? So what are you guys doing? Still on guard duty? Eating dinner huh? Where at? Watcha eating? We've got a lot of time to get ready, don't worry! Hey can I talk to Ken?"  
  
Yohji waited patiently as Ken took the phone. "Kenken! So you persuaded our fearless leader to have a quiet little dinner with you? Of course, I'll take really good care of the chibi. So got any after dinner plans? I just wanted to wish you luck and well don't do anything that I wouldn't do. That certainly leaves you with a lot of leeway, ne Ken? We'll be back late tonight, so the house is empty if you guys manage to have an amorous moment. Do you need us to call before we come back? He he! Ok, ja ne!"  
  
Yohji chuckled to himself as he hung up the phone.  
  
"What's funny Yohji-kun?" Omi opened the door.  
  
"Nothing chibi. I was just teasing Ken. I could practically hear him blush." Yohji smirked.  
  
"Oh. Are you finished in here? Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." Omi smiled cheerily.  
  
"Yep, just done. You're such a good cook Omitchi. I'll just put this in the safe then I'll join you in the kitchen."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Yohji smiled to himself as he put the day's takings in the safe. He washed his hands before turning off the lights as he left the room. It was good to do these ordinary things, keeping his mind off the mission and a certain blonde boy. Tonight was a big night for both himself and Ken. He shook his head at the thought of Ken and Aya. He really hoped those two worked themselves out.  
  
The smell of frying tempura met Yohji as he walked to the kitchen. He paused at the doorway to admire the quick diligent way Omi approached all things he did including cooking.   
  
Omi was wearing an apron to prevent oil from getting on his clothes. Yohji pushed down his sunglasses slightly so he could get a better look at the way the short apron strings dangled tantalisingly over Omi's firm rear. Those damn lucky apron strings. [3]   
  
"Ok, prawns and fish done. Now to finish the last of the vegetables. I hope I cut enough sweet potato. Yohji-kun likes that." Omi muttered to himself.  
  
"Yeah I do bishounen." Yohji peeled himself off the door frame. "Need a hand with anything?"  
  
"Oh Yohji-kun, you're here. Can you please serve the rice and miso soup?" Omi blinked big surprised eyes at the older blonde, but quickly recovered his composure.  
  
"Sure." But Yohji wandered over to where Omi was standing and rested his chin on the boy's shoulder, peering into the wok. "Smells good." He wasn't just talking about the frying vegetables, but Omi would never know that.  
  
"Arigatou!" Omi continued his work, seemingly unconcerned about Yohji's presence. "Careful or I'll get oil on you."  
  
"Ok." Yohji straightened up and walked over to do what Omi previously requested of him. Omi's comment was so innocent, but yet his own mind was conjuring up images of what he'd like to do with oil and Omi. The image of the young blonde naked and moaning on the kitchen table while Yohji ran an oil-slicked finger teasingly down Omi's belly causing the younger boy's hips to roll up enticingly, moaning breathily the name of his torturer. "Yohji-kun… please…"  
  
Yohji gave a start of surprise when he felt Omi's hand pull on his arm. "Yohji-kun! I've called you twice now. You're really out of it. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Yohji looked down into concerned blue eyes. Omi really was the sweetest. "I'm fine Omitchi. Just daydreaming for a moment. Now what did you want?"  
  
Omi looked at him strangely, before smiling cheerfully. "Hurry up with that rice. The tempura is all done."  
  
"Hai." Yohji rushed to do Omi's bidding.  
  
Dinner passed quickly and cheerfully as Omi chattered about his school day. The conversation progressed to the mission plan for the night.  
  
"I think we'll have to postpone the icecream today chibi. I don't think we'll have enough time."  
  
"Are you sure? Okay! But don't forget you owe me a big icecream sundae!" Yohji chuckled at Omi's anxious expression.  
  
"I won't forget, but I'm sure you'll remind me if I do."  
  
"Did you get me some clothes for the mission today Yohji-kun?"  
  
"Yep. They're in the bad next to your desk in your room. I think the sizes should be good. Let me know if anything is not right." Yohji feigned nonchalance. He couldn't wait to see Omi in those clothes.  
  
"Ok, so just to reiterate the mission plan tonight." Omi reverted to serious mode. "We've got the names of the some gang members and they are expected to be in that club tonight. We need to confirm the location of Sato and their leader, but it is possible they will be there also. You're going to pretend to be an arms dealer looking for some highly exotic weapons for a client, and you will only deal with the boss. This should be a certain way to get a meeting as soon as possible. The wedding is only five days away and I'm worried that their plans will be executed soon. If the targets are not sighted at the first club, we will proceed to the other two clubs on the list. "  
  
"Yep. Got it. And chibi, you better stick closely to me. You're not used to these places."  
  
"I've been to clubs before!" Omi sounded annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, but only that one time for a mission. Just be sure to stay with me okay? Ken told me to take care of you, as if he needed to tell me." Yohji feigned an annoyed look.  
  
"Ken-kun said that? Okay, well I better finish my homework before we need to go. Is your wire ready for tonight?" At Yohji's nod, Omi continued. "Good, I'm also taking a few darts for protection. Come and call me when we need to go. Thanks for doing the dishes Yohji-kun!" Omi smiled cheerfully as he departed quickly after his last comment.  
  
Yohji shook his head as he piled the dirty dishes in the sink. It was a good thing that Omi didn't know how much power he had over the older blonde.  
  
  
  
~ tbc ~  
  
  
  
[1] Gotta love their cheesy mottos! Omi's is 'Never forgive the bad ones'.  
  
[2] When Koyasu-sama had those damn sexy eartails, that's what he used to do! Honto ni!  
  
[3] This concept is borrowed from Astralkitten's fabulous Aya-Ken fic 'Flower Arrangements and Apron Strings' – hope you don't mind Astralkitten!  
  
Well that was a different episode-type chapter. Interesting to write – hope it was as interesting to read! 


	7. Confessions and Realisations

Chapter 7  
  
Summary: Aya thinks Ken and Yohji are together – what will Ken do? And Yohji and Omi are off to the club for the mission, but what's different about Omi? Read on…  
  
Hugs and kisses to:  
  
Wildfire2 – Thank you so much! I am truly touched when people say they like my stuff! Hope you like this latest one!  
  
Moonraven – I know how much you love Y-O, so I'm so glad you like it! You want snuggling? I'll have to see what I can come up with for my ne-chan!  
  
Moki-chan – Ran jealous? Now what gives you that idea? *innocent look* But don't worry, I'm not gonna torment him much longer… It hasn't been too long since I last posted, so hope the suspense hasn't been too bad!  
  
Heather – I'm so happy you liked the phone conversation – I think it's really interesting! Yeah my Ken is a bit shy isn't he? I'm sure Aya will know what to do with him… *hentai giggle* Let me know what you think of Omi after this chapter, ne?  
  
Li Alura – Arigatou gozaimasu! Wow! You described it as uber-awesome? *blushes* Read on to see what Ken does and if Yohji's stopped drooling yet!  
  
naoe – Great nick! Thank you for reading and letting me know you like it! Hope this update was fast enough!  
  
Xellas – You're kawaii too! *giggles* Thank you so much for your help – I love reading your comments! They're so helpful and funny! Hope you can get back to writing soon! (and my email too… hint hint)  
  
Solaris1 – Thank you for the review! I'll make it up to Aya, I just enjoy tormenting the poor bishie too much…  
  
Minerva Teller of Tales – I'm so glad you liked! I'm a hentai queen? *giggles* I'll definitely have to write that lemon scene now… (I'm awful teasing you like this, ne?) Hope you like this one!  
  
forbidding – Oh, please don't hate my Yotan! He's really trying to help – and Ken needs the help! Yep, I'm a sucker for a happy ending, so it's mandatory on all my fics!  
  
Kira – Thanks! Lots more Yohji-Omi fun in this chapter and read on to see what's happening with Aya… I think I could update more quickly… I'm supposed to be studying now - I'm so bad!  
  
Zeto – Yep, I know all the mottos. I'm such a WK fangirl! Aya's is 'Neither devil nor death, I am just a murder' (lovely piece of Engrish there Koyasu-sama!), Ken's is 'It's too late to confess now' and Yohji's is 'Women's enemy is mine'. I love them to death – but they are cheesy. I love eartails – Koyasu looked so good with eartails – why'd he cut them off?! *cries* Ok ok, I'll stop tormenting the boys soon, okay? *apologetic look* But it's so much fun! Aya jealous? You think? *giggle*  
  
Now onto the fic…  
  
  
  
"I don't have a romantic relationship with Yohji. No way!" Ken stared at Aya.  
  
"It's okay Ken. You don't need to deny it any longer. I can accept it as long as there's no impact on Weiss." Aya looked back expressionlessly.  
  
"I'm serious Aya. Yohji, he's a great friend but we are not romantically involved." Ken looked at the table, he wanted to look at Aya but he knew he'd definitely blush if he did that.  
  
"Oh." Aya didn't say anything else.  
  
After a few moments, Ken glanced up to find Aya's gaze centred on him. Aya looked a bit puzzled. Eep! What was Ken supposed to say now?  
  
"Sumimasen! Tuna sashimi, unadon and nabeyaki udon!" The cheery voice of the waitress interrupted the silence that had descended on the table. "Here's a spare bowl, if you wanted to share and some complimentary agadashi tofu from Takahashi-san. Enjoy!"  
  
"It looks good." Aya started the conversation after they both said the traditional greeting before eating of 'Itadakimasu' but then continued staring silently at the steaming food.  
  
"I hope you like it." Ken wanted to say something witty and intelligent, but he couldn't think of anything. Aya HAD thought there was something between him and Yohji. How had he got that idea?  
  
"Do you…"  
  
"How long…"  
  
They both started and stopped talking at once. Ken smiled. "After you," he said, indicating that Aya should speak first.  
  
"How long have you been coming here? It's a nice little place."  
  
"Oh, for ages now. Hiko's been in my team for over a year I think. His mum comes to pick him up sometimes and she invited me to try her restaurant. Her brother works at the fish market, so she gets the best fish. Really fresh! Here you gotta try this!" Ken looked at the sashimi dish and carefully selected the best piece. He dipped it in the soy sauce and wasabi mixture and held it out for Aya.  
  
Aya had the bowl of eel and rice in front of him and that dish was hot. Ken couldn't put sashimi on top of hot food – that would be sacrilege for the fresh tuna. So he held it out for Aya to take with his chopsticks.  
  
"Quickly! It's gonna drip!" Ken watched the soy conglomerate on the edge of the piece of fish. The redhead seemed to be stunned watching Ken's actions and hadn't moved so Ken hurriedly brought it to Aya's lips.  
  
"Open up Aya," Ken ordered.  
  
Aya opened his mouth obediently and Ken thrust the piece of tuna sashimi in.  
  
"It's good, ne?" Ken kept himself busy picking his own piece of fish and keeping his eyes off Aya's face. Gah! He'd just force fed Aya! Would Aya be okay with it? Could he be any more obvious?  
  
"Yes. It is good." Aya spoke after a few seconds, his deep voice sounding utterly melodious to Ken's relieved ears.   
  
Ken looked up to find Aya had a small spot of soy sauce on the side of his mouth. Ken watched transfixed as Aya tongue darted out to lick the sauce away.  
  
He was still staring until Aya cleared his throat. "Do I have more sauce on my face Ken?"  
  
Ken snapped back to attention and grinned nervously. "No no! Start eating! Otherwise Takahashi-san's gonna complain if I don't send back empty dishes."  
  
Aya smiled slightly. "I see." There was a slight pause. "What were you going to say before Ken?"  
  
"Aa… Do you want some of my noodles?" Ken pointed at his bowl. "Lots of good stuff in here. Mushrooms, veges, seaweed… You can even have my prawns if you want."  
  
"You'd give me the best part in your dish?" Aya was surprised.  
  
"Sure." Ken shrugged.  
  
"Arigatou Ken, I don't want any prawns but give me some of the other stuff to try."  
  
Ken spooned out some of his noodles and passed the bowl to Aya. "Do you want some of mine?"   
  
Ken shook his head. "Maybe later."  
  
They ate quietly, their silence unnoticed within the busy atmosphere of the restaurant.  
  
Ken surreptitiously peered up through his fringe at the beautiful picture Aya made sitting across from him. Aya was graceful in everything he did. Each precise bite placed carefully in his mouth, no spillage on his side of the table.   
  
While Ken, well that was another story. There was noodle soup on the table, 'Hey Japanese people need to slurp their noodles! It's a national custom!' Ken thought, but he wiped it up hastily with a napkin. He'd dropped a block of tofu on the table too and it sat there, reminding him of what a clumsy person he was. Aya would never drop anything on the table. Ken sighed.  
  
"What's that piece of tofu done to make you look at it so?" Aya's amused voice intruded on Ken's deliberation.  
  
"Nothing." Ken blushed, embarrassed to be caught staring a piece of tofu, of all things.  
  
Aya raised one eyebrow slightly. "Want some eel yet?"   
  
Ken started to shake his head, but he looked up at Aya and thought that Aya looked disappointed so he changed his mind. "Ok, but just a little bit."  
  
He was expecting Aya to spoon a piece of eel and rice onto the mostly empty tofu plate, seeing as he didn't have an empty bowl. However Aya merely left the eel and rice on his own spoon and held it out for Ken to eat from.  
  
Ken stared at the spoon held in front of him and nearly blushed again. Aya was feeding him? Was this a dream? He pinched his leg surreptitiously under the table. Kami-sama - this was definitely real. Aya waved the spoon close to his face and Ken opened his mouth obediently so Aya could neatly feed him the mouthful.  
  
"Is it good?"  
  
Ken's mind immediately thought 'Hell yes!' at the same time as he thought 'Hey, it's almost a déjà vu!" and he nearly choked. "Aa. Hai." Was Aya feeding him because Ken had done so before? Whatever the reason, it was fantastic! He wished Aya would do it again.  
  
"Do you want some more?" Aya smiled slightly. Ken almost thought the redhead could be reading his thoughts. That thought was just a little bit scary.  
  
"One more bite, yes?" Aya held out the filled spoon again and Ken again opened his mouth. He couldn't deny Aya anything. If Aya wanted to feed him, Ken wasn't going to say no.  
  
This time, Aya didn't pull the spoon back so quickly. Ken's mouth created slight suction on the spoon as Aya drew it back slowly. It was almost indecent that way Ken's mind worked, but damn if it didn't remind him of an extremely pleasurable sexual act.  
  
Ken's blush deepened and Aya gave him another amused look.  
  
"What are you blushing about now Ken?"  
  
"Nothing!"   
  
"Do you want some more?" Ken was sure he was imagining the way that Aya's voice lingered on the word 'more'. Why was his mind playing these tricks on him tonight?  
  
"No thanks. I'm pretty full." Aya nodded and Ken wondered what would happen if he said he wanted more - what would Aya have thought? Better to stop before Aya thought he was acting weird. Besides he had other problems at the moment too. Now he had to get rid of that damn blush and the lingering evidence from his previous hentai thoughts.   
  
'Think unsexy thoughts,' Ken told himself sternly. 'Don't look at Aya. Don't look at how he's eating from the same spoon that he fed you from. And don't look at the way his mouth looks as he pushes the spoon in… Gah! I told you NOT to think that!"  
  
Ken stood up abruptly. "Gotta go to the toilet. Be right back." He hurried away.  
  
As he stood in the empty men's room, Ken gave himself another pep talk. 'Just be normal. But how can I be normal? This is SUCH an un-normal day! But if I get the chance to tell him, I gotta take it.' He nodded derisively at his reflection.  
  
Aya was finished when Ken returned so they paid the bill and left.   
  
As they reached the bike, Ken remembered the conversation from the morning. "Do you wanna go try out the top speed for the bike tonight? Seems we've got time tonight and I'm not tired anymore."  
  
Aya gave him a considering look. "Are you sure you're not tired? This mission needs your full attention. A single lapse could be disastrous."  
  
"I'm fine. Besides I'm too full to go to sleep now."  
  
"In that case, that sounds… fun."  
  
****  
  
Ken felt Aya's arm tighten even more around his waist as the needle on the speedometer climbed higher and higher. They were driving up the mountain, cranking out every inch of power the bike was capable of. The feeling of the wind in his face, the powerful machine and the warmth at his back, Ken was in his element.  
  
When they reached the summit of the mountain, Ken slowed down in the carpark.  
  
"So what did you think?" Ken turned his head to look at Aya sitting behind me.  
  
"I think I will agree that this bike is something else and that you are a speed junkie." Aya stepped off the bike and pulled his helmet off. "Let's sit down for a while."  
  
"Need to get your bearings back huh Aya?" Ken laughed as he followed suit. "Sure you weren't scared? You were holding on pretty tightly."  
  
Aya merely looked back with a small smirk as he said "Hn" before sitting down on the carpark railing looking down on the city lights.  
  
"It's nice here. Sit down Ken." Aya patted the spot next to him.  
  
It felt like a dream to Ken. Dinner with Aya where Aya had hand fed him. Riding up here to the deserted mountain top on that fabulous bike. And now sitting here in the dark with Aya. It could almost be the perfect date. Ken smiled to himself as he gazed sideways at Aya's perfect profile. Man, he could look at Aya for hours. The redhead was just so striking and beautiful.  
  
"Why are you looking at me?" Aya's deep voice sounded in the silence.  
  
Ken gave a start of surprise. He began to flush as he tried to think of an excuse. "I'm not looking at you."  
  
"Ken. I could feel you looking at me." Aya turned amused eyes onto the flustered brunette.  
  
"I was just thinking, that's all." Ken stalled for time.  
  
"What are you thinking Ken?" Aya sounded lazy and relaxed.  
  
Ken took a deep breath, "I was just thinking that it was a good day today. I've never spent a day with you before."  
  
"It was a good day. Thank you for taking me to that little restaurant. I enjoyed it." Aya's response made a shiver go up Ken's spine. Aya had enjoyed the day too?! Yep, it was definitely a dream. A wonderful wonderful dream.  
  
"Are you cold?" Before Ken could respond, Aya had shifted closer and draped an arm over Ken's shoulders. "You should have worn a thicker sweater."  
  
Ken knew that if he looked up, his face would be mere centimetres away from Aya's. He could also feel the heat from Aya's body permeating his own. He so badly wanted to snuggle against Aya's body – but was Aya just being a friend? Could he bring up the courage to confess his feelings to the redhead?  
  
"Aya…" Ken's voice trailed off.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Ken didn't think he could do it. His throat was all choked up, his heart was pounding and his palms were sweating. Why was it so hard to say?  
  
"Aya…" Ken tried again.  
  
"Ken, are you feeling okay? You don't sound well." Ken could almost have beaten Aya up at that moment. Here he was, trying to get out his big confession and Aya thought he was sick?! But on the other hand, he was ecstatic that Aya was concerned about his health. Didn't that show that Aya cared about him?  
  
"I'm fine." Ken looked at the ground in front of him as he took a deep breath. Third time lucky right?  
  
"Are you sure? We'll likely have the important part of the mission in the next couple of days and we'll need a fully functional team." Aya spoke before Ken could get any words out.  
  
Ken blinked as his spirits dropped. Aya's concern was only for Weiss? Could he have misread Aya's signals all along?  
  
"Aa… We'd better go home then." Ken mumbled. Better to go home so he could crawl into bed and curse himself for his stupidity.  
  
Aya's removed his arm from Ken's shoulders and stood up. Ken immediately missed the warmth and weight of Aya's arm and berated himself for his unachievable dreams. Baka baka baka. He stood up too and stepped over the railing, heading back to the bike.  
  
The next thing Ken knew, Aya was walking next to him and placing a warm jacket on his shoulders. Aya's own jacket.  
  
"Here. Put this on. I don't want you to catch a cold." Aya motioned for Ken to put his arms in the sleeves. Ken moved obediently. The jacket was warm from Aya's body and it smelled like Aya.   
  
"But… Aren't you cold?" Ken looked with dazed eyes onto the slim figure of Aya in a black turtleneck sweater and jeans.  
  
"I'm fine. My sweater is a lot thicker than yours. Let's go home Ken."  
  
It sounded so nice. In Ken's dreams, Aya spoke the same words but it was their home they were returning to. A place where they shared their lives…  
  
He was disturbed out of his daydream by the feel of Aya reaching into his front jeans pocket.  
  
"Argh! What are you doing Aya?" Ken stood deadly still, silently willing his eager groin down as he felt Aya's hand wriggle further down into his jeans.  
  
"Getting the keys. You're not fit to drive if you're getting sick." Aya's hand finally found its prize and began to exit from Ken's pants.  
  
Ken could barely restrain his sigh of relief as he felt Aya's hand start to withdraw. He was semi-hard from Aya's action and his mind was already wandering to what Aya's hand could also be doing in his pants. It'd be much safer once Aya's hand was out of his pants, and damn, the torture was killing him.  
  
Aya pulled at the keys, but there was something pulling on the keys, an errant loose thread. He shifted his hand to try to ease the offending obstacle off and encountered something else entirely.  
  
Ken sucked in a breath as Aya's hand brushed against the growing hardness in his pants.  
  
Aya stopped moving as he realised exactly what he'd come across.  
  
There was a moment of silence before Aya whispered softly, "Ken…" He was so close that it was almost directly into Ken's ear. Ken couldn't prevent his small shiver of desire.  
  
"Aya." Ken looked up finally. He'd just have to accept Aya's reaction. It was all out in the open now.  
  
Aya's face was shadowed with a halo of red hair from the backlight of the single streetlamp.  
  
Ken's eyes widened as Aya brought his other hand to Ken's chin holding Ken's face firmly as Aya's head began the short descent until their lips met.  
  
****  
  
"Chibi, are you ready to go yet?" Yohji knocked on Omi's door, before opening it and sauntering into the room.  
  
"Yohji-kun! Yep! Just about ready." Omi smiled as he finished buttoning up his long coat.  
  
"The clothes fit okay?" Yohji was disappointed not to be greeted by the sight of Omi in the clothes he had painstakingly picked out.  
  
"Hai! You have a good eye for sizes. Everything fits just fine." Omi looked in the mirror as he refixed an errant strand of hair back into the tousled sexy just-got-out-of-bed look.  
  
"Need a hand there?" Yohji leaned nonchalantly against the wall while he watched Omi preen in front of the mirror.  
  
"Nope. All done." Omi eyed himself critically one last time before turning to the darts lined up on the table.  
  
"Yohji-kun, do you have everything you need?" Omi tucked several darts carefully down the side of each boot, sliding them into the custom pouches. "Okay, ready!"  
  
"Okay, let's get going." Yohji felt in his pocket for his car keys.  
  
"Hai!" Omi smiled genkily as they departed the room.  
  
****  
  
Yohji parked the Seven, glancing worriedly at the boy beside him. Omi had been uncharacteristically quiet on the drive.  
  
"You okay, chibi?" Omi was staring blankly into space. "We're here." Yohji placed a hand of Omi's shoulder to nudge him.  
  
"So we are Yohji-kun." Omi blinked as he looked back at Yohji and a look of resolve appeared in his big blue eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Yohji read the expression as concern for the mission.  
  
Omi started opening the door so his reply was muffled. However to Yohji it sounded like 'Yes but who will take care of you?"  
  
Yohji strolled over to where Omi was removing his coat and stuffing it in the trunk of the Seven. [1] He meant to ask Omi to repeat what he'd just said. But Omi looked up with his usual genki smile and Yohji changed his mind. He must've heard wrong, besides Yohji was instantly distracted by the sight in front of him.  
  
"Looking good Omitchi!" Yohji looked Omi up and down.   
  
"You think so?" Omi pulled self-consciously on the edge of his shorts, automatically drawing Yohji's attention to the long expanse of skin on display.  
  
From that comment, Yohji assumed that Omi wasn't the boy from the club, but damn the chibi looked sexy. "Everyone wears this kind of stuff at the clubs. Do you really think I'd get you something to wear which was not suitable?"  
  
"I'm sure you're right Yohji-kun. So you think I look okay?" Omi turned his blue eyes up at the older blonde and Yohji smiled as he ruffled Omi's hair.  
  
"Aw bishounen, you look great. Just remember to stick with me, okay? Do you think I need to take a stick to beat off all those dirty old men who are gonna want to grab your cute little butt?" Yohji laughed as he re-fixed Omi's hair, not noticing the considering look that Omi gave him in response to his last words.  
  
They walked up to the entrance and easily obtained entry into the club. The club was quite full with an interesting mix of scantily clad persons, business suited men and leather clad gang members.  
  
Yohji was propositioned five times before they reached the bar and not just for himself. It seemed Omi had attracted a similar amount of attention and there were some persons not averse to having two males service them. Yohji merely shook his head and with his arm placed firmly around Omi's shoulders, continued on his way.  
  
However Yohji was kicking himself mentally as he went. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to dress Omi in these clothes. The young blonde was really attracting quite a bit of attention. Those long slim legs and lithe physique displayed so nicely in the leather hotpants and little vest was something that Yohji found he didn't want to share with all the patrons of the bar. He unconsciously tightened his grip as he picked a trail through the crowd, carefully steering a path through the least dangerous looking elements. Since he was concentrating so hard on the mass around them, he completely missed Omi's self-satisfied smile.  
  
As they sat on the two barstools that Yohji procured for them, Yohji began to realise there was something different about Omi. Yohji couldn't quite put his finger on it. What was it?  
  
Meanwhile Omi sat on his stool, drinking the coke that Yohji had ordered for him. He hadn't asked for it, but that was what Yohji had gotten for him. He picked up his glass and held onto the straw while he sipped the drink as he scanned the room.  
  
Yohji swallowed nervously. Kami-sama – what was that boy doing? The way he pursed his lips as he sipped and the way he kept sliding his fingers up and down on the straw – it was almost like Omi was making love to that bloody straw. Yohji nodded to the bartender to bring him another shot of whisky. He damn well needed it.  
  
"Yohji-kun. Over there. At the side table in the shadows behind the second pool table. Looks like a group of Black Devils. I can recognise the patch on the back of their jackets. Can you see if Satou or the leader Ogata are there?"  
  
Yohji nonchalantly looked over in the required direction, but it was impossible to pinpoint the exact faces with the shadows and people blocking his view. "Nope, we'll have to make our way over there." He grimaced before finishing off the rest of his drink in a single gulp.  
  
"Let's scout them out a bit before we approach them. We'll dance our way over there, okay Yohji-kun?"  
  
"Sure chibi." Yohji waved a hand to allow Omi to precede him.  
  
A good-looking brunette stopped Yohji as they were standing up. "Hey handsome. Want a real man instead of a boy?" He gave Omi a disdainful look. "I can show you a real good time…" His voice trailed off suggestively.  
  
"Sorry, my boy's got everything I want." Yohji pulled Omi in front of him and placed a hand on Omi's stomach, absentmindedly stroking the skin revealed by the short vest.  
  
"But he's just a child! I'm sure he can't possibly satisfy a man such as you. Whilst myself on the other hand…" The unsuccessful man didn't give up easily.  
  
Yohji nuzzled Omi's neck as he wrapped both arms more firmly around the young blonde. "Nope, he's the complete package. Everything I've ever wanted."  
  
The man heard the conviction in Yohji's tone and sneered before turning and leaving.  
  
Omi wriggled in Yohji's arms, pulling the older blonde's attention back from the departing man.  
  
"Let's go Yohji-kun. We've got a mission to do."  
  
Yohji sighed melodramatically as he released Omi. "What a hard-hearted lover you are. I've just defended your honour and you want to run off to work."  
  
"Work first, before you can play." Omi smiled before setting off into the crowd.  
  
What was that comment supposed to mean? Yohji quickly followed Omi. Actually following behind Omi turned out to be a great thing because he could admire the way Omi's butt looked in those shorts without any objections. And damn, it was fine.  
  
They reached the dance floor and Omi surprised Yohji again that day. Damn but that kid had moves. Moving effortlessly with the music, Omi looked completely at home on the floor. He held out his arms to Yohji and Yohji eagerly moved into them. [2]  
  
"You're a good dancer Omitchi."  
  
Omi looked amused. "You think I've never been to a club before?"  
  
Yohji was stumped for a moment. What was Omi saying? Could it possibly have been Omi at the club that time?  
  
Omi moved closer, lacing his arms around Yohji's neck and leaning up as if to whisper a sweet nothing in the taller man's ear. What he actually said was "Yohji-kun. Can you see either of the targets yet?"  
  
Yohji clamped a hand on Omi's waist as he spun around trying to get a better look at the group in question. 'Think about the mission Kudou!' he reprimanded himself sternly. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the scene before him.  
  
"Omitchi! Well what do y'know? Seems our friend Sato is also in the market for boys."  
  
"I see." Omi seemed unconcerned.  
  
"Oh my god, he gets his minions to deliver messages to the ones that catch his eye."  
  
"We'll have to see if he'll notice us then. It may be a better way to get a personal date with him."  
  
"No way chibi! That guy is an ultimate pervert! The boy currently on his lap looks about sixteen!"  
  
"Yohji-kun." Omi didn't stop moving with the music, but his voice had an undercurrent of steel which Yohji didn't fail to detect. "I'm not a child. I'm a professional and the strategist for Weiss. If I decide this plan has a higher success rate then you should trust my judgement."  
  
Yohji scowled. "Alright, but I don't like it and I'm not going to be separated from you. Understand?"  
  
"Fine. Now stop scowling and dance me closer so they can see us." Omi's eyes were full of determination. He was going to stop those criminals from doing any further wrongs to innocent people.  
  
They made their way to the side of the dance floor. Yohji was slightly wary, disliking the plan change. He was anticipating when Sato would notice them, torn between believing Omi was right and it could possibly be a better plan and also torn because he wouldn't stand for that pervert's hands on his Omitchi. No way in hell.  
  
That was when Yohji realised what had been bugging him all night. The thing that was different about Omi. Tonight he realised that Omi was not a child anymore. Omi was comfortable in this environment and could adapt the situation to achieve a better outcome. Omi was a professional assassin like Yohji. Why did he keep thinking that Omi was just a kid?  
  
Deep in contemplation, he nearly missed the tap on his shoulder. Loosening his grip on Omi, Yohji turned around to face the Black Devils member who was looking over Omi insolently.  
  
"Nani?" Yohji curled his arm over Omi's shoulders, pulling the younger male in protectively against his side.  
  
"My boss would be interested in an introduction to your boy here. He's quite taken with him. He'd make it worth your while…" The Black Devil member oozed out greasily. [3]  
  
"Aa… Sure sure!" Yohji surreptitiously rubbed his side where a sharp elbow had just jabbed him. Omi smiled sweetly up at him, as he pulled away from Yohji.  
  
They made their way over to the man in question who looked Omi up and down like a prize piece of meat. Not withstanding the fact that he already had a half naked boy on his lap.  
  
"Kombanwa." Sato made a play at pleasantries.  
  
"Yo. What can I do for you?" Yohji just wanted to get it over with.  
  
"Didn't my man tell you?" Sato looked surprised and sleazy at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, but my angel here is expensive." Yohji leered suggestively. His role was to be Omi's pimp. He named an exorbitant amount.  
  
"Money is no issue." Sato dismissed the comment with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Alright, but I can't let you have him tonight. We're here on business tonight." Yohji shrugged apologetically. "My boss wanted to get him some more exposure…"  
  
"I see." Sato didn't sound happy.  
  
Yohji continued. "If you're interested, I think you'll appreciate a more private location where you can… truly appreciate my angel's charms. Besides you seem a little pre-occupied already." Yohji looked pointedly at the boy on Sato's lap.  
  
"I understand. I'm sure a private function can be arranged." Sato eyed Omi eagerly.  
  
"When would you like him?" Yohji gritted his teeth as he smiled.  
  
"Tomorrow night. Come here tomorrow night at 10pm. I'll have a special room set up upstairs. I'll have a party. Oh, Ogata is gonna love this!" Sato chuckled loudly.  
  
"I'll have to charge extra if you want him to entertain in a… group environment." Yohji's heart leapt at the name of the Black Devils leader.  
  
"Sure sure. No worries. Here." Sato took a card out of his pocket. "Give it to one of the bartenders and they will escort the boy to the room. I'm looking forward to it angel." He ran a hand down Omi's cheek. "Ah! He still looks so innocent…"  
  
Yohji waited impatiently but finally Sato let go of Omi.  
  
"Tomorrow night." Yohji nodded before firmly pushing his young charge towards the door.  
  
They were almost at the door when a black haired boy materialised in their path.  
  
"Omi! I didn't know you came here!"  
  
  
  
~ tbc ~  
  
  
  
[1] Okay, I can't remember if Yohji's car even has a trunk but I figure it's gotta have some place where you can store things safely, so wherever that is, Omi's put his coat there.  
  
[2] And no not that crappy dancing that he did with Ouka. That was just bad! Omi's way cooler than that!  
  
[3] Oh my god! It's just like Moonraven's 'A Fine Line' (which incidentally is a fabulous fic – you should read it!) *laugh* She let me borrow her sleazy OC's line. And it's fun freaking her out with how closely our hentai little minds seem to be in sync!  
  
And I have no idea how one pimps out a boy and if you can even charge more. Excuse my ignorance everyone. Next chapter should be up as soon as I finish my exams! (Actually I shouldn't even be writing now… *giggle*) 


	8. Progression

Chapter 8

Summary: Aya has just kissed Ken. Yohji and Omi have encountered the bad guys at a club. Yohji's finally realised Omi's not a little kid and they're just run into Omi's dirty dancing partner that Yohji recognises from a previous day.

BIG apologies to the people who have reviewed this fic… BIG thanks to those who have asked me about this fic whilst I've been off in the big hole of doom that is the PoT fandom. (That anime should come with a warning before you watch it!) Gomen ne! Hope people will still wanna read this…

Hugs, love and all sorts of mushy stuff to: Michiyo-chan, forbidding, Stef, Ilahja, Zeto, Wai-Aki, Heather, Mierva Teller of Tales, Moira McDuff, Wildfire2, bluewinged, Kira, The Lady Eliza, Sozoku, Cathy Barton, Seph Lorraine, Broken8, Sky Rat, Chibi Kaokao, Lynn, toniq, Celeste1, Rune Essence, Midnight-Rose91 and Mia le Slice!

And to Moonraven and Xellas M – words cannot express how much I love you guys! Thanks for all your help (I'll try harder on the commas Xellas!) I truly don't think I could have done it without you both! (enormous huggles)

Here's a little summary of the timeframe so far (I needed it – so maybe you do too):

Day 1: Mission received.

Day 2: Weiss meet Kawasaki's. Ken yells he doesn't love Aya – and Aya overhears. Yohji goes clubbing with Ken. They see Omi, or is it?

Day 3: Ken and Aya be bodyguards and share a room at the end of the night.

Day 4: Ken wakes up hugging Aya and falls out of bed. Ken goes jogging with Yohji. Aya and Ken eat dinner together. Yohji and Omi go to the club.

Note: Is anyone else annoyed by this QuickEdit tool? It takes out all my section breaks and doesn't let me add any white space (I'm a fan of white space). Can anyone help me pls?

- Y&O -

All Yohji could see was the guilty expression on Omi's face.

"Ah… Na… What are you doing here?" Yohji gave a start of surprise as Omi started to greet the boy by name, quickly asking a question before the boy's complete name could be revealed.

The boy with black hair reached out to grasp Omi's hands eagerly as he launched into a conversation. He had a slight build, however those thin arms were all muscle. He was dressed as dangerously as Omi and as the two boys stood close to each other, all Yohji could see was a perfectly matching pair.

Blonde and black. Similar height. Similar boyishly slim figures. Both were decked out in skimpy outfits showing lots of skin. The way they looked together was a shonen-ai fantasy.

Yohji surreptitiously shifted as his pants suddenly felt just a little bit tighter.

"I'm just here with a friend." Yohji heard Omi saying. Well more like yelling, since it was loud in the club, the live act having begun their set.

"I see." His friend nonchalantly looked Yohji up and down before leaning in to whisper into Omi's ear. Obviously it was so they could hear each other, but Yohji knew better. A soft breath into a potential partner's ear was quite a successful ploy.

Omi smiled before leaning in to whisper back into the boy's ear.

Yohji had never wanted to leave a club so fast in his entire life. He wanted to grab Omi's hands out of that other boy's and take him as far away as possible. And what was that? Omi had called him a friend?

He gritted his teeth and stepped closer to Omi.

"Omitchi, time to go."

Two sets of blue eyes looked up at him.

The black haired boy laughed. It was a husky sexy sound. "I'll see you soon, Omi."

Once again Yohji noted the familiarity of address. Omi was already nodding and smiling at the boy.

The boy leaned in again to whisper a last message. A split-second glance was all Yohji got as warning before Omi's friend was claiming a farewell kiss. And it wasn't one of those chaste on-the-cheek kisses either.

Yohji was sure his mouth was hanging open. He glared at the brat, but his rival had already closed his eyes, not caring about Yohji's reaction and simply enjoying the moment.

An appreciative audience yelled rude comments urging the two kissers on.

Yohji felt a sense of deja-vu. Omi HAD been the boy at the club. His sweet little Omitchi had a boyfriend?

The two boys in front of him reluctantly parted. Although the reluctance seemed to be from Omi's friend's.

"I'll be seeing you." The way the boy said it sounded like a promise.

Omi merely nodded and turned to Yohji. "Ee… Ready to go Yohji-kun?" He didn't sound particularly embarrassed but there was a slight flush on his cheeks.

"So Omi, who the hell was that?" Yohji raised an eyebrow.

"Just a friend. Let's go. We have an audience."

Yohji belatedly realised that quite a few eyes were still remaining on them and as he didn't want to attract the attention of their target, he nodded curtly and indicated that Omi should begin to leave.

Yohji followed Omi closely out of the club, his gaze lingering on the way Omi's pert butt moved in the hotpants.

When realisation struck, Yohji felt like someone had sucker punched him. Kami-sama. He was checking out Omi. Like checking him out in the way of a potential conquest type of way.

Ahead of him, Omi was approached by a bystander and Yohji scowled as he prepared to tell the guy where to go.

Before he could say anything, Omi had already fended off the approach. And Omi was good at it, Yohji realised with surprise.

No, Omi wasn't a kid anymore. The blonde cutie had grown up, was being hit on by older men and had a boyfriend.

Yohji wondered why he felt so depressed.

- A&K -

Ken didn't want to open his eyes. He was afraid that if he did, Aya wouldn't be kissing him after all and he'd awaken disappointed in his own lonely bed.

"Ken." Aya's deep voice was so damn sexy. Ken loved how Aya said his name. He had such a boring name, but when Aya said it, suddenly it became interesting.

"Open your eyes for me." The whispered command was softened considerably by the trail of light kisses over his right cheekbone.

"Don't wanna," replied Ken. This was his dream, damn it! He could do anything he wanted.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready to wake up yet."

There was a slight pause. "You're not awake?"

Ken frowned. Why was Aya asking him so many questions?!

"This is all just a dream and soon I'll wake up by myself." Ken was wondering why he needed to explain so many things to Aya.

"I see." The low chuckle reverberated through Ken's body like a wave.

"You should laugh more. You have a sexy laugh." Ken murmured. He snuggled closer.

"I'll keep that in mind," was Aya's reply before he resumed kissing a path down the side of Ken's cheek.

Aya's lips skimmed over Ken's earlobe causing shivers down Ken's spine. However they didn't stop there, moving onto Ken's neck. Ken obligingly tilted his head giving Aya better access.

"Aya… Ohhh…"

Aya slowly licked downwards.

The next moment, Ken's eyes flew open. "Ouch! What the fuck?! Did you just bite me?" He clasped a hand against the site of stinging pain on the side of his neck.

"Yes." Aya looked a bit smug. "I wanted to see your eyes."

"Why didn't you just ask then instead of biting me?" grumbled Ken.

"I did."

Ken blinked. It wasn't a dream. He wasn't sleeping. He was standing in a deserted carpark with Aya in front of him. Aya's arms were wrapped around Ken's waist.

Aya's lips lifted into a half-smile. "Awake yet, Ken?" He pulled Ken closer as he spoke and Ken blushed as he felt Aya's hips pressing against his own.

"How can you still blush?" Aya stroked one finger down the flushed skin in question.

"Aya…" Ken was dying of mortification. What else had he said in the past few minutes? He wracked his brain trying to think. Aya probably thought he was an idiot.

"Let's go home." Aya released Ken and stepped back.

'He DOES think I'm an idiot,' thought Ken, 'No wonder he let go of me.' He looked at the ground.

His body already missed the warmth of Aya's causing him to shiver.

"I knew you were cold." Aya sounded exasperated.

"Nah, I'm not." Ken shook his head.

"Hn." Aya's monosyllable sounded sceptical.

"I'm serious! I'm fine. I've got your jacket." Ken pulled at the collar self consciously.

"Well… let's go then."

Ken nodded and dug out the keys from his pocket.

"Are you okay to drive?" Aya looked at Ken.

"I'm fine." Aya nodded at Ken's comment and motioned for Ken to get on the bike.

Ken stood his ground. "Aya… I wanna tell you---"

"Later Ken. Tell me later." Aya interrupted.

"But…" Ken protested.

Aya pulled on his helmet, ignoring Ken's objection. Ken stifled his half annoyed, half expectant sigh and put his own helmet on.

Once Aya decided something, then that was that. It made him a little mad, but they were going back home together. Ken wasn't the world's most patient person, but he could wait until they got home before saying anything.

Besides, Aya would be riding behind him again. The thought made his heart pound in anticipation. Aya's arms around him again. Ken smiled. He liked the thought.

He revved the engine as Aya got on.

Aya wrapped his arms around Ken's waist and it felt so good that Ken just sat there for a few moments before he realised Aya was speaking to him.

"Ken. Are you okay?"

Ken flushed within the confines of his helmet. What was he doing? He had to stop acting like an idiot in front of Aya.

He kicked up the brake stand and they were off.

All the way home, Ken wondered what would happen when they arrived back at the Koneko.

- Y&O -

They got out onto the street and started to walk towards the car.

"So where's your friend from?" Yohji lit up a cigarette.

"You know those things are gonna kill you?" Omi frowned at the smoke.

"Yeah yeah. I don't plan to live that long anyway. So?" Yohji waved a hand nonchalantly.

"He's a friend of a friend." Omi explained casually. "I've met him a few times and we get on really well."

"I can tell." Yohji said sharply. Omi turned to look at him but they reached the car at that moment and Yohji got hurriedly in the Seven.

He wanted to get home to that bottle of whisky that he kept under the bed. He wanted to forget this evening. Forget that Omi was interested in someone else.

Omi got in and turned towards Yohji. "Yohji-kun, are you okay? You don't look so good." He put a hand on Yohji's knee.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yohji busied himself putting on his seatbelt, willing himself to ignore the pressure of Omi's smaller hand on his leg. "Put on your belt and let's go."

"No Yohji-kun, not until you tell me what's wrong." Omi had his stubborn face on.

Yohji forced his face to smile as he half turned to the young blonde. He didn't want to look directly at Omi. Omi's big blue eyes were highly discerning – he wasn't the strategic leader of Weiss for no reason. "I'm fine. Just thinking about tomorrow night."

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" Omi wasn't backing off, but Yohji thought he might have steered Omi onto a safe topic. Lucky.

"We don't know how many people are going to be at the party. The security looks pretty tight, but we should be able to get through. But time is of the essence and I don't know how long you'll need to be in there by yourself before we get there." Yohji frowned at the thought. Especially the last thought. Who knew what that pervert Satou was gonna want Omi to do? He knew Omi could take care of himself, he'd just seen the boy in action, but dammit, he was still worried.

"I can take care of myself." Omi echoed Yohji's own thoughts.

"I know you can. But I worry about you, y'know." Yohji placed a hand on Omi's shoulder, smiling as Omi's belligerent look faded to be replaced by a return smile.

"You're such a worrier Yohji-kun! I'll be fine until you get there." Omi rolled his eyes but his smile didn't diminish.

Yohji's heart twisted painfully at the way Omi was looking at him. The way Omi had said 'you' – what did he mean by that? Omi meant Weiss right? But just for one second Yohji imagined himself as Omi's rescuer. He'd sweep in and kill any of those bastards who'd laid a hand on his Omi!

Hold on. Omi wasn't his. Omi already had a cute little boyfriend. Damn.

"Well, let's get going. Gotta check in with Aya, and then we have some planning to do." Even if Omi wasn't his, Yohji was determined to protect him.

Omi gave Yohji a funny look as he settled back into his seat and attached his seatbelt. "I'm sure Aya-kun and I will come up with a suitable plan."

Yohji turned the key in the ignition. Oops. He had to watch himself. He usually left the strategic planning to Omi and Aya, helping out only when he was specifically asked to. But today he felt he needed to be able to contribute to the plan where Omi was being used as bait. However if Omi felt the planning was under control then Yohji wouldn't force the issue.

"Well maybe Kenken will be back and wanna watch the game with me tonight then," Yohji said in what he hoped was a casual manner.

He did want to talk to Ken anyway. He smiled to himself thinking about Ken and the last phone conversation with Aya. Hopefully Ken had gotten somewhere with Aya tonight. He'd have to corner the brunette and find out what happened. It wouldn't be hard – Ken couldn't prevent his true emotions from showing in his eyes and he was a terrible liar.

While Yohji was lost in his thoughts he missed the sharp sideways look from Omi. When he did glance over out of the corner of his eye, Omi was gazing serenely out the window. Yohji shifted up a gear and stepped on the gas – the sooner they got back, the sooner he could be alone to nurse his pain.

- A&K -

Ken pulled up the back of the flower shop and turned off the bike's engine.

Aya got off and pulled off his helmet, hurriedly running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to straighten it.

Ken looked on entranced at the graceful way Aya moved and the contrast between Aya's white skin and his red hair. He managed to glance away before Aya noticed. He'd gotten progressively more and more nervous as they'd gotten closer to home. What was going to happen now? What would Aya say? Should he tell Aya his true feelings? Aya had kissed him, but what did that really mean? Was it a once off? Would it ever happen again?

He trailed behind the redhead as they made their way into the house. No lights were on. Obviously Yohji and Omi were still out.

"Tea?" Aya stopped in the hallway to look back at Ken.

"Sure." Ken followed Aya into the kitchen. His stomach was full of butterflies and a cup of tea might soothe them.

Aya turned on the light and as Ken looked at the slim redhead in front of him, he changed his mind. No amount of tea was going to soothe his nerves tonight.

He wanted to reach over and shake Aya and demand to know what the redhead was thinking. Was he serious? What did he really think of Ken? Did Aya see a future for them? Should he wait for Aya to say something first?

Ken merely sat down at the table, wiping his slightly sweaty palms on his jeans. He propped his chin on his arms and watched Aya move around the kitchen, putting the water in the kettle, getting the tea leaves out, getting the cups out.

Ken sighed silently. The suspense was killing him. But he didn't know what to say and how to start, so he said nothing, anxious but happy to watch the pretty domestic picture that Aya made.

After a few minutes the kettle boiled and Ken watched Aya poured water into the teapot and set it on the table.

Aya moved to the fridge and bent over as he reached inside. Ken looked at Aya's taut backside outlined in black jeans and almost choked on his breath.

He luckily resumed breathing as Aya straightened up and turned around. "Cake?"

Ken shook his head. He could barely breathe properly with Aya around. How would he manage eating?

Aya shrugged and put a piece of chocolate cake on a plate before coming to sit beside Ken.

Ken sipped his tea and then fidgeted with his cup as the silence continued. 'Say something Ken no baka,' he berated himself.

"Here. Try some." Ken looked up to see a bite of cake on a spoon in front of his face.

Ken opened his mouth to refuse but Aya took that as an opportunity to slide the spoon in.

The cake was rich and indulgent. It stuck to the roof of Ken's mouth coating his taste buds in the velvety chocolate texture.

Ken watched transfixed as Aya had his own bite and then licked the spoon clean.

Aya's purple gaze met his and Aya's lips tilted in what might have been a small smile. "Want more Ken?"

Ken shook his head. Was Aya trying to torture him or something?

"No? Ken you've got some on your lip." Aya pointed at Ken's lip.

Ken tried to finish swallowing so he could remove the excess from his lip, but before he could Aya had leaned over and licked lightly across the left side of Ken's upper lip.

"That's better."

"Aya… What…"

Ken looked up at Aya and some of his desperation must have shown in his eyes because Aya stood up and pulled Ken up, pushed him against the kitchen counter and proceeded to expertly kiss away any doubts that Ken might have had.

'Kami-sama! It's real. Aya is kissing me. He's kissing me again!' was Ken's last coherent thought before the sensual assault of Aya's lips inhibited all rational thinking.

Aya's body was pressing against him from chest to thigh. It was the only thing keeping Ken upright as his knees felt decidedly wobbly. But then Aya was the reason for Ken's wobbly knees so it was the nicest catch-22 situation that Ken had ever been in.

The kiss deepened, tongues tangling, creating a heat within Ken which made him hunger for more of the delicious feel and taste of Aya. He squirmed restlessly against Aya's body as he tried to get even closer by wrapping his arms around Aya's shoulders.

Aya responded by grinding his hips against Ken's, making Ken gasp in pleasure from the friction. Aya stepped backwards pulling Ken with him. One of his hands remained on Ken's lower back as the one cradling the back of Ken's skull moved down Ken's back.

Ken gasped against Aya's mouth as the redhead's hand skimmed past the waistband of his jeans before sliding into one of the back pockets of his jeans, tightening their embrace and enabling him to feel the full extent of Aya's desire for him.

He moaned. He couldn't remember a kiss ever being so totally consuming. All of his senses were taken over by Aya. It was heaven.

The mind-blowing thing was Aya obviously felt the same way. There was zero space between their bodies and Ken couldn't help but wonder what Aya would feel like without the barrier of clothes between them. Better than heaven probably.

Suddenly Aya released Ken.

Ken stared wide-eyed at Aya.

Aya smiled slightly. Only the smallest of smiles, Ken noted in the small part of his brain that was still functioning that it was gorgeous and real.

"Kudou's back."

Ken blinked. He hadn't heard a thing.

Aya sat down at the table and took a sip of his tea.

"You might want to sit down Ken."

"Huh?" Ken wasn't thinking properly.

Aya smirked. He gestured towards Ken.

"I'd sit down if I were you, or I'd pull the jacket closed."

Ken looked down, started to flush and then sat down at the table to gather his scattered wits. He needed to know what Aya was thinking, dammit. He glanced furtively at the door. He had a few minutes before the other two came in.

"So… Aya… What's going on, y'know with us…" Ken tried to make his tone casual. He stared at the cup in his hands in front of him.

"Hn. Well that depends on…" Aya looked at Ken and Ken unconsciously held his breath as he waited.

But before Aya could continue, the sounds of Yohji entering the house could be heard. Ken swore under his breath. Damn. Some days Yohji was as slow as a snail but today of all days he was fast. Ken could also hear Omi's voice even though he couldn't hear what the young blonde was saying.

"Hey Ken. Aya." Yohji entered the kitchen a few moments later. "They're both in the kitchen," he called back down the hallway to Omi.

Yohji opened the fridge and got out some juice to drink. He took a swig and then stopped. Something was different. He could sense it. He glanced surreptiously at Aya but the redhead's face revealed nothing.

Yohji then looked at Ken. Ken was staring at a partially eaten piece of cake in front of Aya like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. He had a slight flush on his cheeks. And what was that jacket he had on? Didn't it belong to a certain someone else?

Yohji chuckled to himself. Something was definitely up.

Omi entered the room. "Hi Ken-kun, Aya-kun!"

Aya nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hey Omi." Ken looked up from the cake and did a classic double take. "What are you wearing? Holy crap! You were that boy at 'The Cave' two nights ago!"

Omi blinked. "What?"

"We saw you! Yohji and me! We were at the club and you were with that boy…" Ken stopped abruptly, the flush that had been dying away flaring to life again.

He turned to Yohji, waiting for the tall blond's back up – but Yohji said nothing instead calmly continuing to drink his juice.

"I see," said Omi. The puzzlement in his eyes was replaced by a considering look.

"What boy? What are you talking about, Ken?" Aya sounded annoyed. He didn't like being the last to know anything.

"Don't you two need to start the planning for tomorrow?" Yohji interrupted as he finished his juice and tossed the bottle in the trash bin.

"Don't you need to make your report first, Yohji-kun?" Omi replied.

"You were there the whole time so I'm sure your account will be better than mine Omitchi. Later." Yohji shrugged nonchalantly and moved towards the door. "Let's go, Kenken. Game's starting soon. We'll leave you two to it."

"But…" Yohji grabbed a stammering Ken by the arm and dragged him out of the room as he went.

"Do you need to change first?" Aya looked Omi up and down, one eyebrow slightly raised at the young blonde's revealing clothing.

"I'll be fine." Omi smiled, but then his face turned serious and he was all business. "Let's go to the mission room. We've had a bit of luck tonight."

- Y&K -

"What was that all about?" Ken shrugged Yohji's hand off his arm angrily. "Why didn't you say anything? That was Omi we saw!"

"I know." Yohji's reply was quiet. He lit up another cigarette, inhaling deeply. "Nice jacket, Kenken."

Ken predictably flushed but wasn't to be deterred. "You knew! Why didn't you tell me?" Ken stomped over to the coach and threw himself down onto the cushions.

"I only found out tonight." Yohji smiled but it was a twisted bitter smile.

Ken was too busy staring at the ceiling to notice. "His outfit is the same. That had to be a dead giveaway." He shook his head. "Who would've thought, huh?"

"You'll find out anyway so I'll tell you." Yohji's made a slight grimace. "I bought the outfit."

"You bought the outfit?" Ken echoed. "Why?"

"To see if it was Omi or not." Yohji stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table.

"Why didn't you just ask him?" Ken asked, pointing out the obvious.

"How could I just ask him?" Yohji said. He lit up another cigarette. "Go up to Omi and say 'Omitchi do you own sexy little clubbing outfits and perform provocative acts with other bishounen in public?' Is that what I should ask, Kenken?"

"Well no, not like that." Ken was exasperated.

"He's not a kid anymore. He'd think we were following him around, checking up on him. Besides what right do I have to ask?"

"Oh my God!" Ken thumped the table in excitement, his eyes widening in surprise. "You like him, don't you?"

Yohji stopped breathing while he was inhaling and ended up having a coughing fit.

"Yotan!" Ken bounced over to thump him on the back.

"I'm fine." Yohji waved him away. Sometimes Ken was a lot more perceptive than he thought. He coughed a few more times, trying to clear the smoke from his lungs. He stubbed out the half finished cigarette giving it a dark look.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Ken's quiet comment interrupted Yohji's glaring.

"Nothing's ever stopped you from asking Omi anything before. I mean, he complains to me about how you're always teasing him and checking out his female classmates. You've always treated him like your kid brother. Today you acknowledged that he's not a kid. What made you change your mind?"

"Just because I acknowledged he's not a child doesn't necessarily mean I'm interested in him Ken." Yohji smiled lazily.

Ken smiled sweetly back. "But you just said his outfit was sexy and you said 'other bishounen' meaning you think Omi's a bishounen."

"So?" Yohji expertly blew out a cloud of smoke. "I always call Omi 'bishounen' and I thought you were sexy the other night too Kenken."

"So why couldn't you just ask Omi if it was him again? And what was up with our quick departure from the kitchen?" Ken was getting a bit confused. Yohji seemed to have a logical explanation for everything.

There was a pause. Ken sniggered. "Got you there, Yotan!"

"You're grasping at straws Ken."

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt, you know." Ken propped up his head on his hand as he leaned on the arm of the sofa.

"What? Ken have you been reading bad jokes on the internet again?"

"Why can't you just tell me?" Ken looked upset. He straightened up on the sofa, looking over at Yohji before looking his gaze on the floor. "You've really helped me these past few days. Why won't you let me know what you're feeling too?"

Yohji closed his eyes, shutting out the image of Ken's hurt filled eyes.

"Please Yotan… You're one of my best friends…"

Yohji opened his eyes and smiled at the earnest brunette in front of him. "Thanks Ken. I'm not ready to talk about it yet, but when I am, I'll be sure to look for you."

"You sure?" At Yohji's nod, Ken could only say, "Alright, but anytime when you're ready."

"Anytime?" Yohji smirked. "Not sure Aya will too happy about that Kenken."

Ken blinked. "What do you mean?" he hedged.

"Making a habit of it to borrow other people's clothes?" Yohji chuckled. Ken was so transparent sometimes.

"Oh…" Ken suddenly seemed very interested in studying his socks.

"Will you be borrowing some of Omi's clothes after this? I think Aya might like to see you in today's outfit." Yohji chuckled as he stood up.

"Yotan!!" Ken couldn't decide whether to be mad or embarrassed.

"I have some stuff to do, so see you later." Yohji moved to the door.

"Hey Yohji! So who was that black haired guy?" Ken called after him.

Yohji stopped briefly at the door, his back to Ken, before turning slightly to answer. "That's Omi's boyfriend." And then he was gone before Ken could say anything.

Ken gawped. "Omi's boyfriend?" No wonder Yohji had acted so strangely.

He shook his head as he got to his feet. He felt for Yohji, he really did.

But he didn't know what to do and he even felt a little guilty for feeling so happy about Aya. Though he still didn't exactly know what was going on between him and Aya – they had progressed physically in their relationship – and Ken being a normal teenage boy with hormones wasn't going to complain about that.

As he made his way to his room, he could see the light from the mission room. If Omi and Aya were going to be planning, then he probably wouldn't see Aya again tonight.

Ken sighed to himself. Well, that was life as part of Weiss. And tonight's memories were already precious. He continued to his room.

- A&O -

Aya stood up. "So we're done then?"

Omi looked up from his computer monitor where he was printing the mission plans. "Yep. Can you give this to Ken? And here's your copy." He handed the sheets to Aya.

"And Kudou's?"

Omi shook his head. "I'll give it to him. There's a few things I want to run through with him, seeing as he'll be delivering me tomorrow."

Aya nodded and left.

Omi smiled as the sound of Aya's footsteps faded. There were a few things he wanted to talk to Yohji about – and while the older blonde was taking him to the club the next day, he didn't plan to talk about that at all.

He pulled at his dog collar, absentmindedly rubbing at the clasp which was digging into his skin. The collar he'd bought was much more comfortable.

Yes, it was definitely going to be an interesting conversation.

- A&K -

A knock on the door. "Ken?"

Ken looked up from his Playstation game. Aya's voice. His heart beat quickened. "Come in. The door's open."

Aya opened the door, taking in the scene of Ken dressed in shorts and a t-shirt sprawled on his sofa.

"What's up?" Ken rubbed the back of his neck self consciously as he stood up.

"Here's the plan for tomorrow. I will be speaking to the Kawasaki's tomorrow and Manx will be taking over some additional support personnel from Kritiker who will be looking after them while we're busy." Aya walked into the room as he spoke.

Ken nodded. He reached out for the papers, scanning them quickly. "Okay. I'll make sure I memorise the plan before tomorrow. What time are we going?"

"9 tomorrow night."

"Okay. Thanks." Ken looked at up Aya. Aya was looking around Ken's room.

Ken squirmed inside. The room was messy – no ifs and buts about it. He wished he'd cleaned it up last weekend like he'd meant to. Aya was probably disgusted – the redhead's room being spartan in its furnishings and upkeep.

Ken hurriedly pushed the clothes off the sofa to mingle with those on the floor. So he wasn't the world's neatest person. But they were his clothes and he could do what he wanted with them. At least he'd hung up Yohji's borrowed outfit on a hanger.

Oh shit. The same outfit at which Aya was presently glaring.

"Are they Kudou's clothes?" Glacial purple eyes turned to Ken, an incredulous note in Aya's voice.

"Yeah.."

"What are they doing in your room Ken?" Aya interrupted.

"Well, I borrowed them..."

"Why did you need to borrow Kudou's clothes?" It was an Aya interrogation.

"We went to the club the other day and I had nothing to wear." Ken was getting annoyed by Aya's attitude.

"You went to the club with Kudou recently?" Aya's growl was becoming more pronounced.

"Yeah, a couple of days ago. What's your problem?" Ken glared back.

Aya stepped closer. "What are you playing at Hidaka?"

"I'm not playing at anything!"

"I see." Aya smiled coldly. "A few days ago you went out with Kudou, to one of those meat markets that he frequents, whilst wearing his clothes? And tonight, you say you're not with him and kiss me."

"I only went with him because he realised I was upset over you!" Ken was yelling now. "He's my friend and he cares about me, unlike some other people in this house who I have no idea where I stand with!"

Aya paused. "Are you telling me the truth that you're not involved with him?"

"Yes!" Ken was pissed off.

"Good. Well, let me know if you have any problems with the mission plans." And Aya dropped the subject like that.

Ken stared bewilderedly at Aya. "That's it? It's okay for you to accuse me of playing with you and that's it?"

"I'm very possessive about what's mine."

"Yours?!"

Ken protested angrily, but then Aya's words sunk in and his angry look disappeared as quickly as it started.

"You said you're not playing with me. I assume that means you were serious when you kissed me."

"I'm not playing," Ken repeated a little breathlessly, the intensity of Aya's purple gaze was almost enough to steal his thoughts away. "Hey… So you're serious too?"

Aya nodded as he moved towards Ken. Ken's heart started beating faster again.

"So then… Where were we?" purred Aya.

Ken stepped forward to meet him, his arms reaching for Aya's shoulders almost automatically. And then Ken was swept into a passionate kiss once more.

Ken felt himself manoeuvred backwards until his knees hit the edge of the sofa. He tumbled, momentarily losing his balance. Aya's body pressed him into the cushions and Ken couldn't think anymore.

- tbc -

It's turning into the 'let's-torture-Ken-by-making-him-watch-Aya-eat fic'! I'm sorry if you felt like you were in a déjà vu. I couldn't work out a way to get Nagi in (Weiss hasn't fought Schwartz yet) – but if you are so inclined – then maybe Omi's friend is Nagi – I'll leave it to your imagination.

Hope you are still enjoying this fic anyway! Please let me know what you think! Again, many apologies for the long delay! I've already started the next chapter, in case anyone's interested…

And while I'm here, I'm also going to pimp my newest WK oneshot called 'On the Train' featuring Ken, a crowded train, a stranger and my yaoi fangirl imagination! Go on! You know you want to read it!

K 21/08/04


	9. Misunderstandings cleared

Chapter 9  
  
Summary: Aya and Ken have finally gotten together. Yohji thinks Omi has a boyfriend. What's Omi going to say to Yohji? And then there's the mission too...  
  
Much love to everyone who's reading this! I am honestly enormously wibbly with love for the readers who are still with me after nine months, and for the new ones who've joined my saga, welcome and enjoy the ride!  
  
Huggles and enormous amounts of love to: Moonraven, Sara-chan, Stef, Mondtanz, Chibi-Chibi, Mystik, B Hidaka, Moon without a Sun, Heather, Sugar-Goddess, Zavijah, Yami-kurama, Mia le Slice and last, but never least Sakusha! You guys rock!  
  
- Y&O -  
  
Omi knocked lightly on Yohji's door. He shuffled the papers he was holding in one hand as he waited.  
  
No reply. He knocked again. "Yohji-kun?"  
  
He wondered if Yohji had slipped out again for the night. Omi frowned at the thought.  
  
After waiting for a few more seconds with no response, Omi tried to open the door. It was unlocked so he pushed it open, peering inside to see if the tall blond was in residence.  
  
Yohji was sitting on his bed with his back to the door. He was smoking and gazing out the window. A half-filled glass was on one side of the ashtray on the windowsill. A bottle of whiskey, with a good proportion missing, sat on the other side.  
  
Yohji had discarded his coat, shirt and sunglasses and was simply sitting in a pair of black leather pants. His tanned skin gleamed in the moonlight. The sight reminded Omi of a documentary he'd watched on lions. The sleek golden cats had an underlying power that was nearly unrivalled on the African plains. It was an apt description of the man in front of him. For all of his handsome playboy actions, the core of Yohji was pure steel.  
  
"Yohji-kun?" Omi enquired softly, as he padded forward on socked feet.  
  
Yohji turned around, a startled expression on his face. "Omi! You almost gave me a heart attack!" In contrast to his words however, his body movements were perfectly controlled. The instincts of a well trained assassin.  
  
"Sorry. I knocked, but you didn't answer." Omi stopped at the foot of the bed.  
  
Yohji smiled sheepishly. "Must have been wool gathering. So what can I do for you, bishounen?"  
  
Omi held out the sheaf of papers. "Here are the plans for tomorrow. Can you have a quick skim through and let me know if you have any questions."  
  
"Thanks." Yohji waved a hand at the sofa in his room. "Have a seat. Anywhere you want."  
  
Omi smiled, and walked around the side of the bed to sit next to Yohji.  
  
Yohji blinked at him for a moment, before turning to the plans.  
  
Omi stretched his legs out and rubbed absently at a dry spot on his left knee.  
  
Yohji suddenly wished he hadn't stripped off when he'd gotten to his room. He could really use his sunglasses, right about now. Damn, but Omi's legs were really shown to advantage in those shorts. He forced his attention back onto the papers.  
  
"You're going in without a weapon?" Yohji's voice rose in consternation.  
  
"Where can I conceal a weapon?" Omi looked back steadily. "I was going to wear my boots with the concealed holders for darts, but it'll be risky if they search me. Aya will bring my darts when you guys come."  
  
"I don't like the idea..." Yohji muttered. He paused as he considered the options. "Even if your hand-to-hand combat skills are good, that's no defence against a weapon like a gun. Ken, Aya and I should all carry some of your darts, in case Aya gets delayed or something."  
  
"Good idea." Omi made a mental note to update the plans.  
  
Yohji snapped his fingers. "I know. You can take one of my watches."  
  
"But I'm not good at using your wires," Omi protested.  
  
"You've been trained in the basics of them, right?" Yohji paused to wait for Omi's reply.  
  
"Yes, but that was years ago."  
  
"Once you practice with them for a few hours tomorrow, you'll be fine. I trust in your abilities," Yohji continued, "I'll give you a refresher course, if you want."  
  
"Thanks Yohji-kun, I'd like that." Omi beamed up at Yohji, his thanks plainly expressed in his eyes. "I didn't like the thought of going in with no weapon and Aya and I didn't even think about your wires."  
  
"No worries. Glad to know that this old man is still useful around here."  
  
"You're not old!" protested Omi. "You're only four years older than me."  
  
"Only four years, huh?" Yohji repeated slowly. It really wasn't that large an age gap, and it sounded like Omi didn't think it was a problem. Had Omi had a boyfriend that was Yohji's age? Yohji's brow crinkled in thought, without him even realising it.  
  
Omi, however, did see the movement and his smile widened marginally. "So, what're you drinking?" He reached over to pick up Yohji's glass.  
  
"Whisky. Want some?" Yohji knew Omi was going to refuse his offer.  
  
Omi sniffed the contents of the glass and wrinkled his nose cutely as he passed the glass to Yohji. "No thanks."  
  
"Okay. That's good." Yohji took a big sip. "It's not good for school kids to drink alcohol anyway," he said absently.  
  
Omi snatched the glass back within a heartbeat, and was already tilting the glass up to his lips.  
  
"What the?!" Yohji wanted to smack himself in the head. Omi had taken his words as a challenge!  
  
"Yuk," said Omi after he swallowed.  
  
Yohji laughed. "Take it easy, bishounen."  
  
"It's an... interesting taste." Omi licked his upper lip as he pushed the glass onto the windowsill. He leaned back but instead of sitting back down, he lay down across Yohji's bed. His little vest rode up, revealing a few inches of toned stomach.  
  
Yohji swallowed. Omi was killing him. He forced himself to look away from the tempting sight in front of him, to the mundane objects on the windowsill, reminding himself to breathe normally.  
  
He'd have to get Omi out of room. And soon. Omi was temptation personified.  
  
Omi remained silent in his position, stretched across the width of the bed.  
  
"So, was there anything else..." Yohji said casually.  
  
"Why are you drinking?" Omi asked suddenly. "What's wrong, Yohji-kun?"  
  
"Who said there was anything wrong?" Yohji smiled lazily. "Sometimes I just want to have a few drinks and relax."  
  
Omi turned to look directly at him. "A few drinks?" The young blond looked pointedly at the bottle, which was half empty.  
  
"It's cool, Omitchi. I can hold my liquor." Yohji wondered why Omi was being so persistent.  
  
"But I'm sure it's not good for you..." Omi's voice trailed off in frustration.  
  
"Well, I'm sure I won't live long enough for it to be a problem." Yohji shrugged. He reached over and poured himself another half glass.  
  
"I don't like it when you talk like that Yohji-kun!" Omi reached out and took the filled glass from Yohji. Yohji raised an eyebrow as Omi pushed the glass to the furthermost position against the window.  
  
Yohji frowned. He reached over to get his drink but Omi hurriedly stood up and blocked his arm. "No more. You've had enough tonight."  
  
"Omi." Yohji was getting annoyed. He was nowhere near drunk enough yet. "Get out of the way."  
  
"No!" Seeing Yohji about to stand up and knowing he was no match for the taller blond, Omi turned around, picked up the glass again and quickly downed the alcohol. The whole glass.  
  
"Omitchi!" Yohji could not believe the young blond had just sculled that much whiskey.  
  
"Ewwww... How can you drink so much?" Omi wrinkled his nose as the taste lingered in his mouth.  
  
"Baka! Who told you to scull it? You're supposed to sip it." Yohji stood up and pulled Omi back to sit on the bed. "You okay? Not going to throw up?" He peered closely at the younger boy.  
  
"I'm fine. Do you think I've never drank alcohol before?" Omi pouted, but he leaned sideways against Yohji's shoulder.  
  
That comment made Yohji stop for a moment to think. Just tonight, he'd realised that Omi was an adult and he really should treat him like one.  
  
Well, he'd do that. But he still needed to get Omi out of his room.  
  
"Fine then. I'll stop drinking," said Yohji. 'Until you leave,' he thought.  
  
"You don't need to stay here and babysit me," he addressed the blond head snuggled against his shoulder. His bare shoulder. He wished again that he hadn't taken his shirt off. Hindsight was a bitch.  
  
"But I know you, Yohji-kun." Omi lifted his head and Yohji felt a sense of disappointment as the soft wispy strands lifted off his skin. "I know what methods you use to make yourself forget." He looked directly at Yohji, his eyes surprisingly clear and bright.  
  
Yohji frowned. What was Omi saying? "I see." Why couldn't he look away from Omi's big blue eyes? There was absolutely no hint of alcohol intoxication in them.  
  
Omi continued, "You smoke, you drink and you pick up. All of which, you do in excess." His tone changed to a challenging one. "Am I right, or not?"  
  
Yohji's jaw dropped to the floor. Well, it wasn't like it was a secret, but somehow it sounded so much worse coming from Omi. "Well..."  
  
Omi's eyes clouded over suddenly. The young blond looked away for a moment, then turned back to Yohji, before glancing away again.  
  
Yohji raised one eyebrow. What was the chibi getting so worked up about now?  
  
He didn't have to wait long, because Omi turned back to him with a determined look on his face.  
  
"Yohji-kun... Are you..." Omi trailed off, lowering his gaze to the bedcover. "Is it because... Are you mad about Ken?"  
  
"What the?! Ken? What are you talking about? I'm not letting you drink any more alcohol ever, Omitchi!" Yohji tried to reach over to grab Omi's chin to check for signs of pupil dilation, but Omi frowned and moved out of the way, causing Yohji to crawl after him.  
  
"Stop it! I'm fine!" Omi swatted away Yohji's hands. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I think that alcohol's having an effect on you, Omitchi." Yohji grunted as Omi avoided him again.  
  
"Let me go!" Omi tried to pull away as Yohji grabbed his wrist. It was unsuccessful, but it didn't stop him from trying. He rolled to the side, trying to dislodge Yohji by using his body weight.  
  
"Omi!"  
  
Yohji finally grabbed Omi firmly, and anchored the younger boy in front of him.  
  
Omi wriggled indignantly and Yohji resorted to wrapping one arm around the younger boy's waist and keeping the other locked on Omi's wrist. Obviously, the alcohol was having some effect on Omi. He wouldn't have imagined it to be so easy to pin the younger blond down.  
  
Omi finally subsided and nestled back against Yohji's chest. Yohji's breath caught in his throat. Omi was in the perfect position for cuddling. 'No. Concentrate.' Yohji told himself sternly.  
  
"So... bishounen... What did you mean about Ken?"  
  
Omi stilled. "I'm not blind or stupid, Yohji-kun. I saw what Ken was wearing. It was Aya's jacket. And tonight... Aya was so agreeable to my every suggestion when we were making the plans. He's never normally this agreeable. It made me wonder if he had somewhere else to go... Or someone else to see..."  
  
"I see." Yohji rested his chin on Omi's head momentarily before releasing Omi completely. Was that all? "It's okay. I knew what was going on." He reached over for his cigarettes on the side table.  
  
"You knew?" Omi's eyes widened. "Oh... I see. Aya-kun is your rival."  
  
Yohji nearly dropped the box of cigarettes. He juggled it in the air for a moment. "What?! Rival?!"  
  
"Yes. For Ken-kun's affections."  
  
Yohji started laughing. "Omitchi! Have you ever got it wrong!"  
  
"What?!" Omi's half-puzzled, half-sympathetic look changed and he looked away from Yohji. His voice was quiet as he spoke, "I saw you two, you know. At the club, a few days ago. I wasn't sure if it was Ken, but I knew it was you. I didn't know you'd seen me too. But after what Ken said tonight to me when he saw me, I knew it was him that night too." Omi paused. He sounded like he'd finished talking and Yohji opened his mouth to say something, but then Omi continued, blurting out quickly, "I saw you kissing him..."  
  
Yohji snorted and shook his head. "Omi, Omi, Omi. I was just rescuing Ken from some girl who wouldn't take no for an answer. I've known all along that he has a thing for Aya."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah. Though Kenken's got his work cut out for him. Aya is some piece of work." Yohji smirked at the thought.  
  
"So... you're not upset about Ken?" Omi spoke slowly.  
  
"Nope. I've been giving him advice on how to melt the iceberg." Yohji winked as he reached for his lighter. "That's me, Yohji the love guru." He really needed a cigarette now.  
  
He reached over, lit up and inhaled, feeling the nicotine soothing his nerves. That must've been why he stupidly continued, "If you need any advice for your relationship, then feel free to come and ask me."  
  
"What relationship?" Omi looked cautiously at Yohji.  
  
"Your boyfriend. The guy I saw tonight." Somehow, Yohji managed to maintain a casual tone as he said it.  
  
Omi looked away, almost shyly. "I don't have a boyfriend."  
  
"Sure you do. Black hair. Gorgeous. About the same height and build as you." Yohji thought he could really use another drink. Right about now.  
  
"I'm serious. He's not my boyfriend." Omi shifted position on the bed and Yohji couldn't prevent himself from watching as Omi moved legs and body. There was a lot of skin on display. He wished, not for the first time since Omi had entered his room, that Omi had changed clothes before stopping by.  
  
"You thought he was good looking?" Omi asked casually, almost as an afterthought.  
  
"Sure. He reminded me a little bit of you." Yohji answered without thinking. "So if he's not your boyfriend, but... you guys were giving the club quite a show. Tonight and the other night too."  
  
"So? You were kissing Ken-kun, who's not your boyfriend." Omi shrugged.  
  
"It's not the same! I was helping him out!" Yohji exclaimed. And he remembered there had been quite a bit of difference in the way he'd kissed Ken, and the way that Omi had been kissing that boy.  
  
"Why is it okay for you to kiss a friend, and not for me?" Omi's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that." Yohji paused for a moment. "I was just surprised that you'd do it, that's all."  
  
"Because why? You think I'm too young?" Omi sat back. Now his back was to the window and his face was shadowed.  
  
"Well, you are still in school," Yohji said somewhat lamely.  
  
"Yohji-kun. I've been part of Kritiker for most of my life. I've grown up, constantly faced with the evils in this world. I may only be eighteen yo you, but I've seen so many things that my classmates will never see. I can't relate to them."  
  
"Omi..." Yohji whispered. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"I envy them. They're worried about things like girlfriends and boyfriends, the latest clothing styles and going to the games arcade after school," Omi paused, "What do I do? I come home, work in the shop, and at night, I go out to eliminate the dark side of Tokyo."  
  
"Ah... young love. It's overrated anyway." Yohji tried to make light of the situation.  
  
Omi glanced sideways, directly at Yohji. "I don't think love should be set by age or gender. You fall in love with a person. It shouldn't matter how old you are." Omi shrugged.  
  
Yohji blinked at Omi's comment. My God, his little Omitchi really was all grown up. And in love? His heart clenched again.  
  
"So, who's the lucky guy?" Yohji worked hard to sound casual, but yet concerned, in a big brother type of way. This really was torture.  
  
"It's..." Omi smiled as he paused, "a secret." He leaned back on his hands nonchalantly. "But we're not together at the moment, so who's to say if it's love or lust?" In the darkness, Omi's slight flush went unnoticed by Yohji.  
  
Yohji didn't notice because he'd nearly dropped the cigarette from his lips. He couldn't believe Omi was saying this to him.  
  
Omi was in love or lust with someone. But they weren't together yet... So Omi was... not taken... Omi was available?  
  
Was this the chance Yohji needed? A chance to show Omi that he cared, and could be a better boyfriend than that other loser out there, who didn't know half the things about his Omitchi!  
  
Yohji hurriedly stubbed out his cigarette, before he did embarrass himself by dropping it.  
  
Omi stretched. It'd been a long night. He rubbed the back of his neck. The collar was really starting to annoy him. That's right. He wanted to ask Yohji about his clothing selection.  
  
"Hey Yohji-kun..."  
  
"What?" Yohji turned quickly back to Omi.  
  
"I wanted to know why you bought me this exact outfit." Omi looked expectantly over at Yohji.  
  
'Oh shit,' thought Yohji. "Ano... Well... I saw that guy at the club, I mean... I saw you... but I didn't know it was you... and I thought 'Hey! He looks good'. So I thought I'd buy the same for you to attract the attention of our target." 'Hey! Not a bad excuse, Kudou!' Yohji congratulated himself silently.  
  
"I see." Omi nodded. "Well, that certainly worked." A slight flicker of emotion flittered across his face. If Yohji hadn't been paying such close attention, he surely would have missed it. It almost looked like... disappointment?  
  
"Omitchi, I thought you looked great tonight." Yohji offered the compliment, almost shyly.  
  
Omi's face brightened. "Really?"  
  
Yohji nodded and their gazes met and clung for a moment.  
  
Omi broke the moment by looking away. "Well, if you have no problems with the plans, I've got to send through the tentative plans to Manx and confirm tomorrow's arrangements." He glanced darkly at the whisky bottle, before climbing off the bed.  
  
"Don't worry, bishounen. I said I wasn't going to drink anymore, didn't I? You can take it with you." Yohji hadn't missed Omi's look, and now he was rewarded with a look of surprise from Omi.  
  
"You'd... let me do that, Yohji-kun?" Omi blinked.

"Sure. Don't need it." Yohji waved a hand in invitation.  
  
Omi frowned. "Are you trying to do reverse psychology on me? So I won't take it and leave it with you?"  
  
Yohji mock pouted. "Omitchi! You wound me by suggesting that I'd try something like that on you!"  
  
Omi just gave Yohji a look.  
  
"I'm serious. I'm fine. Just wanted a few drinks, and I didn't open the bottle today. Scout's honour." Yohji held up his hand in a mock Scout salute.  
  
Omi smiled. Yohji was so silly sometimes. "You watch too many American movies. Good night." He turned to leave and had nearly reached the door when Yohji spoke again.  
  
"Omi." Yohji had turned to watch Omi's exit. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Omi's reply was equally soft.  
  
"I didn't open the bottle today, but I might've finished it, if you hadn't stopped me." Yohji twisted his body to be aligned with his head, so he could look directly at Omi. "I wasn't keeping tabs on how much I was drinking. Thanks for looking out for me."  
  
"Yohji-kun! That's what friends are for!" Omi's smile was brilliant.  
  
Yohji felt his lips moving in a reciprocal smile.  
  
"Well... Good night then." Omi moved towards the door. He paused at the door. "What time are you free tomorrow to help me with the wires?"  
  
"Anytime. Come and wake me up if you want to do it in the morning, else anytime during the day is fine."  
  
"Thanks Yohji-kun!" Omi left and Yohji flopped onto his back on the bed.  
  
He felt like a man who'd been given another chance at life. And he was determined not to waste it this time.  
  
Yohji lit up as he looked out at the night sky. His thoughts turned to the first love of his life. 'Asuka, if you're still looking out for me, wish me luck. I won't make the same mistake. I can't make the same mistake again.'  
  
- A&K -  
  
Ken rolled over, snuggling against the warm body beside him. This was a familiar dream.  
  
Getting a lock of hair tickling his nose however, was not a usual part of the dream.  
  
Ken stirred groggily, pushing the offending strands away from his face. He stretched languidly against the warm bulk in front of him.  
  
He blinked heavy eyelids open once and registered a mass of red in front of him. When he blinked open again, a second later, this time he was fully awake.  
  
Ken's startled eyes met Aya's slightly amused gaze.  
  
"Do you always wake up like this?" Yep, Aya was definitely amused.  
  
Ken was sure his mouth was open. "Aya!"  
  
"It's almost an invitation..." Aya ran his thumb over Ken's lower lip.  
  
"What?" Ken wondered what Aya was talking about. Aya was here! In his bed!  
  
Aya smirked and pulled Ken closer. Ken closed his eyes as Aya's lips settled firmly onto his. He wrapped his right arm around Aya's waist.  
  
It was a gentle kiss. A 'good morning' type of kiss.  
  
Ken's hand moved rhythmically, stroking against the side of Aya's hip, revelling in the feeling of Aya's smooth skin and the arch of the bone beneath it. His hand ventured a little lower.  
  
Aya growled and broke the kiss. "Ken, what are you doing?"  
  
Ken smiled archly. "You don't know what I'm doing?" He pouted and sighed. "I guess I'm not doing it right." His hand slid a little bit lower.  
  
Aya gasped. His hand tightened warningly on Ken's shoulder.  
  
Ken watched transfixed as Aya's eyes darkened, passion sparking to life almost instantly.  
  
"You're not sore?" Aya ran a hand down Ken's back.  
  
Ken shook his head emphatically, prompting a small smile from Aya.  
  
"You'll be okay for the mission tonight?"  
  
"Aya! How can you think about the mission at a time like this?" Ken ground his hips against Aya in frustration.  
  
"Because someone needs to worry about you," Aya replied simply.  
  
"Aya..." Ken's voice died off, but his eyes softened at Aya's statement. "Well, that's nice and all, but I've got something else for you to worry about right here." Ken raised an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"Baka." Aya swooped in on the sensitive piece of skin on the side of Ken's neck.  
  
"Not... a... baka..." Ken managed to gasp out.  
  
"Yes, you are. But a sexy one." Aya nipped at the skin and Ken briefly wondered if Aya was leaving his mark on him.  
  
"Sexy? Me?" Ken blinked in astonishment.  
  
Aya looked up. "Yes. You." He traced a path up Ken's abdomen, admiring the ripple of taut muscle.  
  
This time, it was Ken's turn to gasp as Aya's exploring fingers worked up to his chest.  
  
Ken reached out to pull Aya's head closer, wanting more, needing more.  
  
Aya responded eagerly. Lips and tongues met hungrily. Skin pressed against skin, so closely, the feeling so exquisite, Ken couldn't help trying to press even closer.  
  
Aya, lying on his back, pulled Ken onto his chest. Ken wrapped himself around his red haired lover and let himself drown in the overwhelming sensations.  
  
- tbc -  
  
Giggle, they're young and full of hormones. Of course, they'll be jumping each other's bones as much as they can!

But apologies, but there's no actual lemon in this chapter. The last time I posted lemon on ff dot net, I got reported. (makes face) Since I don't want that to happen again, I will not post any explicit scenes here anymore. Xellas is working on a site to archive her, Moonraven and my unabridged fics (squee! love my ne-chans!) and I'll put up the link when it's ready.  
  
Apologies for the long time for updates, school is ultra busy, but I will honestly try my best for the next chapter!  
  
And squee! This is my first fic with over 100 reviews! Wow! I'm so shocked that you guys like it that much! Thank you so much!  
  
Now, I'd love to hear what you think of this latest instalment! Let me know, ne?  
  
K 28/09/04


End file.
